Crying Confessions
by Akkadia
Summary: Engaged Takumi and Gii are being forced to face every obstacle known to man on the way to happiness. This including there schoolmates and families. Will they be able to obtain the happiness they deserve or will it all come tumbling down? Please read and review! MESSAGE TO MY READER NOELNOEL2 ADDED TO THE END OF CHAPTER 20 PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok since I'm in love with Takumi-kun Series I couldn't resist putting this up. It was a one shot I wrote a little while ago and I hope any fans of Takumi-kun will enjoy it and if anyone wants I can continue it!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Takumi. Cause if I did my life would be borderline perfect but I know I'm not that lucky!

Hayama Takumi glanced at his watch for the 20th time within the time span of 5 minutes. The 3rd year student was anxiously waiting for the arrival of his boyfriend Saki Giichi aka Gii. The two of them had been dating for two years now. That day was their anniversary, that day Gii had told Takumi to wait at the spot they had shared their first kiss. But that day it was raining hard and Gii was nearly an hour late. Takumi didn't have an umbrella.

Feeling a sneeze tickle his nose Takumi headed back to the campus desperate for a hot shower. Once he collected a dry change of clothes he headed to the shower room. The hot water was able to wash away the chill from his bones but not the tears from his eyes. On his way back to the campus Takumi could have sworn he saw Gii laughing up a storm with one of their classmates Takahiro. After finishing his shower Takumi changed into his dry clothes and wiped all evidence of tears from his face as he made his way back to the dorm. He didn't want to have to answer any questions.

One the third year had reached his room he slammed the door shut and threw himself on his bed. The tears came freely this time with no rain or shower water to wash them away or hide them. Eventually the 3rd year cried himself to sleep, tear drops still evident on his slightly flickering eyelids.

Meanwhile

"Arigatou." Gii nodded his head in thanks when the man across the counter handed him the black satin box. Inside was something he had wanted to give to Takumi ever since he first saw him. As the thought of Takumi crossed his mind he glanced at his watched and his eyes went wide. "Damn it." He pocketed the small box and muttered an apology to the shopkeeper before racing out of the shop.

Gii immediately began his search at the location he and Takumi were supposed to meet. No Takumi. Allowing no hesitation to enter his mind Gii ran back towards the campus where he asked a few other students if they had seen the other boy. When they all told him no he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Gii ran through the entire school ignoring the protests of the teachers and other students. He checked every classroom every hallway, the library, still no Takumi. Feeling defeated Gii headed to Takumi's room. He knocked but received no reply. He knocked again murmured 'excuse me' then let himself in. When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Lying on his bed was no other than Takumi. Gii walked over to the sleeping form of his boyfriend and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. His hair was damp which triggered a pang of concern. Had Takumi been waiting for him out in the rain? Not being able to stand not holding his lover in his arms Gii bend down to kiss the other boy but stopped.

Tear tracks. Tear tracks all over his precious Takumi's face. Gii never wanted to see Takumi cry. The result would be the feeling of his heart breaking because he was unable to keep his lover happy. In pure means of comfort Gii gently pressed his lips to the still sleeping Takumi's. He had no idea if this would pull the other boy from his slumber. All he knew was he wanted to hold Takumi tightly in his arms and not let go. "Gomen Takumi Ashiteru."

Takumi had woken up before Gii had entered. Not in the mood to face the other man the 3rd year stayed quiet. When he felt the kiss he didn't respond but he didn't reject the other boy either. But when he heard Gii say 'Aishiteru' his eyes opened, "Don't lie to me Gii."

Gii nearly fell back when Takumi's eyes opened. Unable to hide his relief he tried to pull the other boy in his arms. When Takumi pushed him away his eyes went wide. "Doushite?"

Takumi sat up and turned so his back was facing his boyfriends. "Don't give me that. You were supposed to meet me at our spot. I waited a whole hour a whole damn out in the rain for you. When I couldn't take the cold anymore I came back to campus where I saw you talking to Takahiro." Takumi brought his knees up to his chest. "You like him don't you? You're sick of being with me and now you want to go out with Takahiro. I'm right aren't I?" When Takumi didn't receive an answer he turned around and chocked back a gasp. Gii was crying. Gii had tears in his eyes, "Gii?"

Gii sat back down on the bed but surprisingly made no attempt to pull Takumi close to him. "Takumi please listen to what I have to say. Gomen, I never meant for you to wait that long. In fact I never intended for you to wait at all." he said not being able to find the strength to look the other boy in the eye. "I love you so much. Which is why I have a very important question to ask you. " Gii reached into his pocket and pulled out the black satin box. "Takumi, you mean everything in the world to me. I know we're a little too young but I don't care. I've been wanting to do this for months." He opened the box, and inside was a silver band with a clear gem embedded in is. "Hayama Takumi, will you marry me?"

Takumi's eyes went wide at the sight of the ring. At first his words didn't seem to want to cooperate but finally he said, "Marry you? But Gii what about Takahiro?"

Gii had been hoping for a 'yes' but he was grateful Takumi's answer hadn't been a 'no'. "I was asking Takahiro if he had seen you around. I spend time this him because he's my partner for a project." He cupped the other boy's face in his hands. "I have told you time and time again you mean the world to me."

Takumi removed Gii's hands from his face and threw his arms around the larger man's broad shoulders. "I love you Gii and my answer is yes I will marry you."

Gii pulled Takumi out of the embrace long enough to slip the ring on his finger and capture the other boy's lips with his own. "Ashiteru Takumi." He kissed the other boy again gently pressing him down on the bed. As they made love a small thought couldn't help but sneak in both of their minds. Thank Kami-sama there no classes that day.

A/N: There you have it. The lovely one shot that will be turned into a chaptered fic if anyone wants me to make it into one. I love Takumi-kun so much that I would love to make it into a chaptered fic. But only if my readers want it!


	2. Threats and Bad News

A/N: Okay due to the fact I have writer's block for all my other stories I decided it was high time I updated this one. I apologize if the chapter is too short for any of me reader's liking but just know I did my best! The first few chapters will be a little short I do apologize for that but I promise they will get longer and better as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: Me own Takumi? In my dreams maybe but not in reality.

Chapter 2: Threats and Bad News

"So it's true then?"

Takumi jumped when he heard someone come up from behind him. He had been twirling his engagement ring completely unaware of his audience. "Oh Takabayashi-kun." It had been a week since Gii had proposed to him and during that time the two had spent Golden week with their parents before returning to school. Takumi hadn't seen Gii since the proposal so he was highly missing his fiancé.

Takabayashi smiled. "Gii popped the question didn't he?" he sat next to the black-haired teen eager for all the details.

Takumi only nodded as he continued to look at his ring. How could something so small and simple seem so important to him? He didn't know but he would treasure it no matter what. "It's a little overwhelming I admit and I know we're a little young to be even thinking of marriage but."

Takabayashi chuckled. "Well think of it this way Hayama; with that ring your relationship with Gii is secured and no one will be able to steal him from you." He leaned back against his seat. Michio and I haven't gotten that far yet and I don't know if we even will. But I do know I can easily say I'm happy for you."

Takumi nodded his head in thanks before returning his attention to his ring. "A lot of people have been giving me dirty looks ever since we came back from break. I know a lot of people aren't too thrilled about my relationship with Gii but I'm still afraid I'm giving him a bad name."

Takabayashi gave the other a look. "After everything you went through how can you keep doubting yourself. Gii loves you and he always will. I don't ever want to hear you say otherwise. And if someone starts anything you let Akaike or me know okay?"

Takumi only nodded as he stood up. "Well I better get going I promised Gii I would meet him after class. He said he had a surprise for me."

Takabayashi smiled. "Okay I'll see you soon."

Takumi watched as Takabayashi walked away. He looked at his watch to see he still had an hour before he was to meet with Gii. To pass the time Takumi headed towards the music room. It would only be a couple of days before it was torn down and he wanted to spend as much time as he could there. Before he reached the building he was stopped by one of the other students.

"You think you're all high and mighty don't you Hayama-senpai? Just because you're dating Gii-senpai." a brown haired 2nd year entered Takumi's personal space. Seconds later another student came up from behind him.

"You know I think he's just using Giii-senpai. Hayama-senpai doesn't belong with the rest of us."

Takumi stepped back. "It's no business of yours." he kept his hand shoved in his pocket not wanting them to see his ring. These guys were built bigger than he was and didn't know what they were capable of.

"It is too our business whether you like it or not. You can't hog Gii all to yourself you know. We don't care if you think you're dating him. Gii-senpai is ours and you better stay away from him," responded the third. He shoved Takumi against the wall and got right into his face. "Or I'll make you regret even enrolling in Shidou." with a quick shove he and the others walked off.

Takumi stood there frozen for several moments. All though they were underclassmen compared to him they were bigger and tougher looking. He hated to admit it but they had scared him. As he wrapped his arms around himself he held back a wince as he touched his shoulder. It was tender no doubt a bruise in the making. Deciding to keep it himself Takumi entered the music room now in hopes to avoid any more unwanted encounters.

"You asked him didn't you?"

Gii turned to look at his best friend with the goofiest grin he has ever worn. "Hai."

Akaike leaned against the doorframe of the empty classroom. "And judging by the look on your face he said yes." He folded his arms in front of his chest. "I wonder what your parents are going to say about all this."

The smile on Gii's face faded and he turned to face Akaike. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Akaike looked down at Gii. "You're expected to run your father's company in a few years. Won't your parents expect you to marry someone with a background more like your own?"

Gii stood up and walked up to Akaike. "Are you saying Takumi's not good enough to marry me?" Before he could get an answer from his friend Gii's cell vibrated in his pocket playing an unfamiliar ring tone. He flipped it open 'Moshi moshi? Uh Oto-sama Hai?"

"Saki I have already spoken with your school. You are to leave a week from tomorrow to return home."

Gii looked at his phone confused. "Gomen Oto-sama but might I ask the reason behind the need for my return to America?"

"Why to meet your fiancé of course."

Gii dropped the phone only to have Akaike catch it.

Akaike placed the phone next to his ear. "Gomen Saki-sama. Gii seems to be in shock right now."

"He shouldn't be already discussed this over his break for Golden week. He mentioned thoughts of marriage. His mother and I have taken this into consideration. We believe Saki should wait until he's out of high school but we figured he would like to get to know her better before the wedding."

Akaike looked at the phone confused. "'Her' you mean you have already chosen Gii's bride?"

Gii's head shot up at the question. "Put the phone on speaker Akaike". Once the two of them could hear him Gii spoke, "Oto-sama I mentioned marriage because I already have someone in mind."

"I'm sorry Saki but that's not possible. You're mother and I were planning to wait until you finished high school to tell you but I suppose now is a good time as any. The arrangements for your marriage to Keisu Yuko have already been made."

"Yuko-chan?"

Akaike looked at Gii, "You know her?"

"Yuko was my childhood friend in America. We used to joke around about getting married but we never agreed on actually going through with it." Gii explained.

"This is a fine match Saki. You are to wed after the two of you finish high school on your grandfather's birthday."

"But Oto-sama what does Yuko -chan have to say about this?" Gii asked wondering if she even knew about the arrangement.

"Yuko does not. She and you will meet for dinner when you return here. We will inform her then."

Gii still didn't want to accept it. "But Oto-sama-"

"We are finished Saki. I will see you in a week. Take care of him for now Akaike-san."

"I will Saki-sama sayonara." Akaike ended the call and caught Gii before he lost all feeling in his legs. "You didn't know about this at all did you?"

Gii was speechless. He didn't know what to do now. "How could this happen? What am I going to tell Takumi?"

Akaike was at a lost for words himself. Gii's phone did the talking for them as Takumi's ring tone filled the empty classroom. Knowing Gii was too shaken up to answer Akaike answered. "Moshi moshi Hayama. Gomen Gii's indisposed right now."

"Oh I was just wondering if he still he wanted to meet me at the music room. He said he had a surprise for me or something." Takumi answered. He was still shaken up from the earlier encounter but he tried his best to keep it out of his tone.

Gii took the phone. "Takumi I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Gii?" Takumi asked highly worried at the tone in his fiance's voice.

"I need you to come with me back to America in a week."

A/N: And there you have it chapter 2 all done. I only hope it's satisfactory to my readers. Just know I did my best and will continue this should I receive no less then 3 reviews like I did the previous chapter thanks again


	3. Danger and Decisions

A/N: Okay here it is the next chapter to Crying Confessions. I only hope my readers like it. And gomen if it's too short.

Disclaimer: I only own Mitsarou nuff said.

Chapter 3: Danger and Decisions

Takumi looked at his phone confused. What had Gii just asked him something about America? A couple of students had walked behind him chatting up a storm so he couldn't hear what his boyfri-no fiance had said. It would take a while to adjust to addressing Gii like that. But he liked the sound of it. After waiting for the area to quiet down again Takumi turned his attention back to his phone. "Gomen Gii could you say that again? I didn't catch it."

"Hayama you need to come to the picnic area as soon as you can." Akaike answered instead.

Takumi bit his lip unsure of what to make of his friend's tone but thought better not to ask about it. "Okay I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm outside the concert hall. See you soon." He ended the call and placed the phone in his pocket before jogging in the direction of the picnic area. I took him longer than he guessed it would thanks to the fact he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. Forcing himself to ignore the thought he picked up his pace and held back a sigh of relief when he saw the picnic area and both Akaike and Gii waiting for him. As he took a step closer he noticed one of the same guys earlier walking towards him.

"You really don't know how to listen do you Hayama-senpai?"

Takumi froze on the spot as he recognized the guy to be the same one who had shoved him against the wall earlier that day. He could feel fear creeping up on him but did his best not to portray it physically. He was older than him so he had to find some way to work up the courage and act like it. "Leave me alone." his voice was still quivering but he did the best he could do thanks to his state of mind.

"I really hate repeating myself. But since you're my senpai I'll be a good little first year."

Takumi had never been introduced to the underclassman since he often kept to himself when at all possible. But he could recall hearing this one's name a few times around the campus. Something like Mitsarou but he wasn't sure.

"We told you to stay away from Gii-senpai. But I guess you want us to inflict the memory personally so you won't forget."

Takumi looked at Mistarou for a moment before averting his gaze back towards Gii and Akaike who had their backs to them. He didn't want to have to deal with this now. But it seemed the other boy wasn't giving him a choice. "Look. I never agreed to anything. So would you leave me alone? As your senpai I'm ordering you to." He had to stand up for himself some how.

Mitsarou reached back and seconds later his fist collided with Takumi's eye. "You're ordering us huh?"

Takumi fell to the ground wincing as he released a faint cry of pain. "Why are you doing this?"

Mistarou leaned down and grabbed a fist full of Takumi's hair. "Oh shut up before I do some real damage."

_Real damage?_ That didn't sound good at all. Unsure of what to do Takumi hoisted himself up only to be knocked back down. He remembered the warning Akaike had told him that first day and he wished he had believed it or at least prepared himself for it. Takumi knew he had to get away from this guy now or regret it later. He hoisted himself on to his feet after scrambling a few feet away. He had to put distance between himself and Mitsarou now. Not worrying the fact his dress pants were now dirty he made a run for the stairs. "Gii!"

Mitsarou ran after him knocking him to the ground. "Did we say you could leave?" He asked sneering. "Senpai?"

Takumi cried out again as he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his leg from his ankle. He could tell he had twisted it at least and damn if it didn't hurt like crazy. "Leave me alone," he said this time through a tone filled with pain.

"Shut up." Mitsarou hissed kicking Takumi in the stomach hard and landing a few more blows earning a cry of pain from his victim each time.

The others each got a hit in but Mitsarou did a majority of the damage.

One of the other guys noticed they had company not to far off and began to panic. "Mitsarou-kun he's had enough lets go."

Mitsarou glared at his friend. "You wimps. If you guys want to go I'm not stopping you. I'm not done with him." He kicked Takumi again this time in the head earning another cry.

"Let's go we're not gonna get in trouble with Gii-senpai." with that they took off.

Akaike had thought he had heard Takumi's voice but had brushed it off as his imagination since the concert hall was clear on the other side of the campus. Unless he ran as fast as he could Takumi wouldn't have made it there already. But when he heard the noise again he couldn't help but cure his curiosity by turning around. What he saw made his blood boil but he knew if Gii saw this there would be hell to pay. "Gii..."

Just by hearing Akaike say his name in that tone, Gii knew something was wrong. He followed his best friend's gaze and in seconds saw nothing but red. He ran down the stairs shoving the 1st year off his boyfriend and gathered a now beating and bruised Takumi into his arms. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Mitsarou's eye widened. "Gii-senpai it's not what it looks like."

Akaike approached the first year and treated him to a hard glare. "Enlighten us what is it then?"

Takumi looked out through his swelling eye and groaned.

Akaike's glare grew colder. "I'm waiting." He hated violence and most of all hated being angered like this but he wasn't about to let this pathetic first year think he was getting away with what he obviously wasn't denying. "Why did you do this to Hayama?"

Mitsarou looked away. "I don't believe Hayama-_senpai_ deserves to even be close to Gii-senpai. He's not one of us. He's a commoner compared to us." He made no attempt to hide his disgust.

Akaike held back the urge to scoff. He knew something like this would happen this year but never knew someone would go as far as to inflict physical damage to get their point across. "I'll be reporting you to Kenosho-sensei. Follow me please.

Mitsarou said nothing as he followed his senpai into the dorm. He did however shoot Takumi the deadliest glare he could muster. "This isn't over Hayama-senpai.' he mouthed so Gii wouldn't hear.

Gii pulled Takumi closer. "Takumi are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

Takumi couldn't move. If he did he'd feel a jolt of pain almost immediately. "Gomen Gii." he managed to gasp out before passing out from the pain.

Gii lifted Takumi into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. No surprise the school nurse one of the few women on the campus shooed him out the door. Gii took a seat on the bench just outside the infirmary and rested his head in his hands. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Gii-senpai?"

Gii glanced up to see Shingyoshi and Misu standing there. "Oh hi."

"Saki have you seen Hayama?" Misu asked noticing his rival was not in a good state of mind.

Gii turned towards the infirmary. "He's in there."

Shingyoshi's jaw slammed to the ground. "Huh? In the infirmary? But what for? Why?

Gii tightened his hands into fists before explaining all he knew. "Apparently he doesn't believe Takumi deserves to be near me."

Misu could tell Gii was angry but had never seen him this upset before. "Saki do you know who the student was?"

Gii shook his head but turned to look at the others. "No but when I find out I'll make regret even allowing the thought of hurting Takumi to cross his mind."

A/N: There you have it. I didn't mean to be so mean to Takumi but all will be explained later on in the story. As usual 3 reviews=chapter 4!


	4. Undeserved Treatment Deserved Punishment

A/N: Greetings to all you readers and reviewers out there. Here is chapter 4 of Crying Confessions delivered hot off the press as request lol. I do hope this chapter is satisfactory. And I apologize if the length isn't. I am doing my best thanks to a small case of writer's block that has lodged itself in my brain. Also I had my birthday the other day so I was a tad distracted by that as well lol. Well enjoy chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Undeserved Treatment and Deserved Punishment

Gii sat up from his bed when he heard the door to his room open. Akaike stood there with a very concerned expression on his face. Just an hour previous the school nurse and instructed the third floor dorm-head to go back to his room and get some shut -eye. He wasn't being of any help moping outside the infirmary. Knowing better than to argue Gii had reluctantly returned to his room but was unable to shake the thought of Takumi being hurt. He clutched his pillow tightly both in anger and frustration.

Akaike had never seen his best friend this upset before and it worried him greatly. "I couldn't sleep and from what I can tell neither can you." He took a seat on the edge of Gii's bed. "Did the nurse tell you anything?"

Gii looked over and shook his head. "All she said was Takumi was sleeping. So I'm hoping that means he's going to be okay." He hoisted himself up so his back was propped up against his pillows. "Oh did you ever find out who that good-for-nothing first year was?"

Akaike nodded, "Mitsarou Kazunori. I have never heard of anyone more arrogant."

"Mitsarou Kazunori? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Gii asked sitting up all the way this time.

"He's the Great Grandson of Shidou Koichi. He was the one who franchised our school." Akaike explained. "No wonder he's been so confident in himself."

Gii's grip on his pillow tightened even more. "His confidence is going to be his downfall. What did the headmaster say?"

"Well Mistarou-kun is suspended for a week. He's being sent home." Akaike answered. "A week from now you're due back in America to meet your 'fiancé' right?"

Gii outwardly cringed then groaned. "I still have to tell Takumi about that!" He leaned forward resting his head in his hands. "Can this night get any better?"

Akaike placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Give him some time to rest up then tell him. If I were you I'd tell him as soon as you can though. I'm sure he'll understand." He let out a faint yawn. "I'd better get back to my room. Tanake didn't even realize I left." He gave Gii a one-armed hug. "Try to get some sleep Gii." With that he walked out the door.

Gii reached over and turned off his alarm nearly knocking the annoying device off his bedside table. He had only slept for quite literally 3 hours but he was grateful it was Sunday; the one-day he could freely relax. With that he covered his head with his pillow. But the minute everything that had happened came back to him he sat up fast. "Takumi!" Kicking off the covers and quickly pulled on his uniform; straightening his hair quick before running to room number 270. He quietly knocked on the door and waited for a moment before opening it. He saw Misu Arata sitting up in bed. He had obviously just aroused from his sleep. "Ohayou Misu." Gii greeted after entering the room.

"If you're looking for Hayama he never returned from the infirmary last night." Arata said standing up.

Gii nodded. "It was obvious considered his bed is untouched. Thank you. I'll be sure to give him your regards if he is awake." He left the room not knowing how Misu would act around him considering their history together. Just as he shut the door another door shut at the exact moment and Gii looked up to see Takabayashi standing there.

"Gii! Misu-kun informed me about Hayama. Have you heard anything? Is he all right?" Takabayashi wasted no time in getting the details.

Gii looked At Takabayashi with a grave expression. "I have no knowledge on Takumi's condition. I haven't seen him since I took him to the infirmary yesterday. In fact I was on my way there to see how he is. If you like I will inform you and Akaike first hand."

Takabayashi weakly smiled. "Please do thank you Gii." With that he headed down the stairs no doubt to get a coffee.

Gii headed in the direction of the infirmary stopping dead in his tracks when something occurred to him. He had seen the name Mitsarou somewhere else and had spent most of the morning trying to figure out where. Then it hit him. Mitsarou Kazunori was on his register for his floor. He was in room 305 with Kirihondo Takashi. As he neared the infirmary he made a mental note to speak to Kiriohondo-kun. He had to find out what Mitsarou's deal was.

Pushing that aside Gii knocked on the door to infirmary. After a moment he opened the door to find Takumi lying in one of the beds. He looked much better then he had when he was first brought in here.

"Ah Saki-kun I figured we would see you soon enough. Young Hayama has been asking for you." The nurse spoke walking over the Takumi's bed. "Well as you can see he is looking a lot better. He did suffer a minor concussion and a few other minor injuries. Mostly I believe he was just frightened. He'll be glad to see you."

Gii faintly smiled. "Yes much better." He took a seat on the edge of Takumi's bed and placed a hand on his fiance's shoulder. "Takumi?"

Takumi looked at Gii then looked away. "Gii please don't look at me. I -I don't even deserve to be in your presence." He shrugged Gii's hand off his shoulder as he turned so his back was facing them.

Gii was taken aback by his fiancé's choice of words. He had been worried sick that Takumi had been seriously injured, but hearing Takumi say that was like a kick in the teeth. He had never heard Takumi speak like that before and it scared him deeply. "How can you say that Takumi." He gently took a hold of Takumi's left hand showing off the engagement ring. "If my words don't make you believe then this symbol of my love for you should. You of all people have no right to say something like that. I consider those words 'taboo'. I never want to hear you say those words or even thought of those words again. Do you understand me?"

Takumi's eyes widened. He had never heard Gii speak like that. Now he didn't know what to do. After a moment his eyes spilled over with tears. "Gomen Gii." He sniffled looking away only to have his chin cupped by Gii's warm soothing hand. "Gii?"

Gii said nothing as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Takumi's in a soothing kiss. "No Takumi I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that, especially what you had to endure yesterday." He pulled Takumi closer. "I just hate it when you say things like that."

Without thinking Takumi flung himself into Gii's arms now sobbing freely. "I was so scared when Mitsarou-"

Gii held Takumi closer and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. Akaike took care of him for the moment. I promise he won't bother you again. And if he does he'll answer to me personally."

Takumi buried his face in Gii's chest for few moments before looking up now with curiosity written on his features. "Oh Gii why did you want to see me yesterday?"

Gii visibly winced. For a few precious moments he had forgotten about that. Now he knew he would have to explain everything. "Takumi there's something I need to tell you and trust me when I say this will not be easy for me to explain." He looked around the infirmary. "But not here okay please I need to be alone with you; completely alone."

"Hayama-kun needs his rest. Saki-kun you are free to return in a few hours and may escort Hayama-kun back to his room if Hayama-kun wishes it so." The nurse said stepping back into the room just seconds later.

Gii only nodded politely giving Takumi one last hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you again soon Takumi. Rest well." With that he stepped out of the room and leaned back against the door. Takumi was okay that had been his main concern. Now he had to tell the others. No hesitation entered his mind as he headed towards Akaike's room. Hopefully the head of the student council was still there. Once he got there he knocked on the door then let himself in only to find the room empty. There was only one other place Akaike might be and he headed there wondering if he would run into Takabayashi on the way.

Sure enough Akaike was at the picnic tables reading, something he seemed to enjoy doing, especially on Sundays. But not even the collected works of another famous author was enough to keep Gii's best friend completely distracted from the outside world.

Akaike looked up from his book the minute he heard Gii's very footsteps coming up from the back road. "Did you find anything out?"

Gii sat down next to his best friend and took a moment to catch his breath. "Yes Takumi is well. No major damage according to the nurse; nothing physically anyway…"

Akaike immediately caught Gii trailing off and he looked up at him concerned. "Gii?"

Gii leaned forward resting his head in his hands. "Mitsarou scared him; severely. Takumi claimed to believe he didn't deserve to even be in my presence. I couldn't believe it when he said that. I just couldn't."

Akaike nodded in understanding then his mind came across something. "Oh did you tell Hayama about."

Gii shook his head cutting the other off. "Not yet and I'm not looking forward to it either. Mitsarou nearly broke Takumi. I can't help but fear that hearing this will finish the job."

A/N: Well there you have it. Next chapter will contain Gii's explanation and a discussion with Kirihondo. I hope you all enjoyed and remember 3 reviews= chapter 5!


	5. Sharing the Facts

A/N: Okay I apologize to anyone who reads this for taking so long. My life is down right hectic right now and I was lucky to get typed up what I did. I hope this chapter is satisfactory.

Disclaimer: No I don't own them. It's reality deal with it I have to.

Chapter 5: Sharing the facts

Gii reread over his newly written and retyped essay. The title was '_The important facts on business ethics.'_ It was the only assignment he had to worry about for that day and being the eldest son of the president of a company he finished it in record time. He had planned on working on the essay later in the evening when he had less on his mind but seeing as how so many events had occurred he felt it wouldn't be possible now.

Looking over at the clock on the wall to see only most of the morning had passed. He had visited Takumi only 3 hours ago and he still had to wait at least another 3 if not 4 before he could see him again. Gii pushed away from the computer after logging out of his account and headed back to his room.

"Ah Gii there you are."

Gii turned around to see Takabayashi and Misu approaching him. He stopped and waited for them to catch up already knowing what they were planning on asking about.

"How's Hayama-kun? We've been worried sick about him." Takabayashi spoke as soon as he was in earshot.

"Takumi will be fine physically, that I can tell. It's his mental and emotional state that I'm concerned about." Gii answered.

Misu stepped forward his expression neutral as usual but Gii could tell that he was worried about his roommate, "Care to explain that Saki?"

"If you two have nothing keeping you, why not come to my room. I'll explain everything there." Gii invited. "I get the feeling Takumi wouldn't want everyone knowing what's going on with him."

Takabayashi and Misu looked at each other and nodded before following the 3rd floor dorm head to his room. When they reached the hallway Shingyoshi was just about to knock on door number 300. "Shingyoshi."

Shingyoshi turned to see Misu coming towards him with the person he was looking for in tow. He did a brief bow out of respect. "Gii-senpai, Takabayashi-senpai. Arata-san. I was just wondering if you heard any news about Hayama-senpai."

"Yes actually I was about to tell these two. Are you finished with all your lessons?" Gii asked. He had take in upon himself the responsibility of making sure all the students on his floor had done their work before personal and social activities.

"Yes I made sure to finish it before I came here." Shingyoshi answered.

"Good." Gii walked up to his door and opened it. As usual it was spotless and in mint condition. Even though he was rebellious like his 1st and 2nd year self he still maintained a look of decency if called for. "Please sit down. Would any of you like anything to drink?"

The others politely declined and took a seat respectively on the couch and Gii's desk chair. "Now what's going on Gii?"

After removing his uniform jacket Gii made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on his be. After taking a small sip he looked up sighing deeply. "Well as I told you yesterday Takumi was attacked by a 1st year. According to what Takumi told me that 1st year kept saying that he didn't deserve to be with me let alone in my very presence. So he attacked him to make him 'learn a lesson'." Gii turned to see too Shingyoshi tighten his hands into fists. "Akaike and I took care of the little brat."

"How was Hayama's condition health wise?" Misu asked. "Was there any damage I should keep an eye out for?"

Gii turned to his boyfriend's roommate and shook his head. "Just a minor concussion but he's rested enough for that to heal and he should be good to go for that in a few days. I get the feeling he's going to have quite a few headaches but he'll pull through."

"Of course he will. Hayama-senpai is a strong person." Shingyoshi claimed. "But if that guy tries to mess with him again I'll-" he trailed off when Misu gave him a look.

Takabayashi was about to say something when there was a knock at Gii's door. Gii stood up and opened the door to find Akaike and Toshishia standing there. "Any news?"

Akaike shook his head as he led Toshisha into the room where the two of them took a seat on the bed. "Gii when will you be going to get Hayama?"

Gii looked at the digital clock on his beside table. "Not for another two hours or so I think. " He sat back down on his bed. "

"Gii you do realize this may be the first of other encounters." Takabayashi spoke up having been silent during the whole explanation. "We've seen the dirty looks the 1st years and some of the 2nd years have been giving Hayama-kun."

"It's enough to make our blood boil." Toshisha put in.

"So the question is what are we going to do?" Misu put in.

"Well I know for a fact if I say I'll handle this on my own you guys won't let me." Gii answered.

"You're learning quickly." Takabayashi said. "Don't forget Hayama-kun is important to us. And save Misu-kun so are you."

Misu glared at Takabayashi. "I can maintain a tolerable relationship with Saki for Hayama if I have to."

Gii looked at Misu and nodded. "I can do the same." He turned to the others. "Well I know one thing I planned on speaking to Mitsarou's roommate Kirihondo. He may be able to tell me why is so against Takumi."

"Would you like someone to accompany you?" Toshisha asked.

"I appreciate the offer but no. I think it would be best if I speak with him alone." Gii answered.

"Well we better head back to our own rooms." Takabayashi said standing up. "I still have to work on that business essay. Luckily that's not due till Wednesday."

"We have to work on that as well." Misu and Toshisha said.

Shingyoshi stood up. "I think I'll go over my notes for my next test. Consumer Economics."

"Shingyoshi, I'll help you study. I know that is a rather difficult subject." Misu said walking over to the 2nd year.

"Arigatou Arata-san." Shingyoshi answered. He turned back to Gii, "Gii-senpai good luck with everything and when you see Hayama-senpai please give him my best."

Gii nodded. "I will."

Akaike stood up as well. "Gii are you sure it would be best for you to speak to Mitsarou's roommate on your own?"

"Yes I'm sure." Gii answered. "But thank you for your concern Akaike. I'm glad to have you as my best friend."

Akaike walked over and placed a hand on Gii's shoulder. "All I ask you don't do anything you may regret later."

Gii chuckled. "I'll be careful."

Toshisha stood up and gave Gii a quick on armed hug. "Please give one of these to Takumi for me."

Gii patted Toshisha's shoulder in return and smiled. "No worries I'll make sure he gets the message. But you guys must do me a favor. If you see or hear anyone plotting something against Takumi tell me right away no matter what's going on."

The others nodded in unison then everyone save Akaike left the room. "Are you going to tell Hayama about Yuko tonight?"

"I'm going to have to. I'm just afraid of what this will do to him. I know I love him with all my heart." Gii answered. "I only hope he believes me."

"I don't see why he shouldn't. You're proposal was more than enough proof." Akaike said before reaching for the door. "Trust me everything will work out fine."

Gii sighed deeply as he sat down on his bed. "I hope so Akaike I really hope so." After Akaike left Gii finished his coffee and pulled on his uniform jacket and headed out of his room. He took a deep breath and knocked on room 302. When the door opened a short boy with long hair pulled into a short ponytail looked up.

"Gii senpai is everything all right?"

"Mitsarou is your roommate correct?" Gii asked.

"Yes he is but he's not here right now." Kirihondo answered confused.

"That's fine, it's you I'm here to talk to."

A/N: Yes cliffy sorry if it was too short limited time to work on the chapters but keep I mind I'm doing my best and thanks to my lovely writer's block this chapter is the best I could come up with. 3 reviews = chapter 6.


	6. Learning and Lateness

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter for my Takumi-kun fanfic. Due to the lack of motivation for this chapter it will be a tad short. I only hope all who read it will enjoy it. And of course I don't own any characters mentioned in the series.

Chapter 6: Learning and Lateness

Gii waited for Kirihondo to move to speak even take a breath. When he didn't the third floor dorm head stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kirihondo-kun?"

Kirihondo jumped and looked at Gii, "Oh Gomen Gii-senpai. Can I offer you something?"

Gii chuckled as he took a seat on Kirihondo's desk. "Calm down Kirihondo-kun. All I want is for you to listen to me. I have some questions about your roommate."

"Mitsarou-kun?" Kirihondo asked taking a seat on his bed. "He's not here right now. In fact I don't know when he'll be back."

"I know where he is." Gii said looking at his kouhai. "Mitsarou-kun has been suspended for 3 days."

"He what?" Kirihondo asked standing up. Seconds later he realized his outburst and sat back down, "Gomen. But why what happened?"

Gii once again chuckled, "It's fine. But do you know Hayama Takumi?"

"Hayama-senpai? Of course I know he's your boyfriend." Kirihondo answered.

"Yes he is my boyfriend." Gii responded. "By the way what are you opinions about that?"

"My opinions?" Kirihondo asked. "Well to be honest I have no opinion. I mean am I supposed to have one?"

"That depends, what is your opinion on your roommates opinion about Takumi?" Gii asked.

"I don't know what his opinion is." Kirihondo responded.

"Well to put it simple Mitsarou-kun hates Takumi. He doesn't believe that Takumi deserves to be with me and I know if he had the chance he would do everything in his power to keep Takumi away from me." Gii answered.

Kirihondo looked up, "Wait Gii-senpai. How can you be so sure about that?"

Gii's hands began to tighten into fists but he forced himself to loosen them. "Because Mitsarou beat up Takumi which resulted in his three day suspension. He was lucky he wasn't expelled." Taking in a deep breath he turned around and looked at Kirihondo. "Now what is your opinion on that?"

Kirihondo sat down and looked up at his senpai. At first he wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Mitsarou didn't care for Hayama but he never could have guessed it was that deep. "Well all I can say is I don't support Mitsarou. I have no problem with Hayama-kun and I can honestly say I am happy for you two. It's none of my business who Gii-senpai decides to date." He looked away. "I will admit in my first year here I did have a small crush on Gii-senpai but that's passed. I like someone else right now."

Gii looked down at Kirihondo and smiled. "Oh? Well if it's someone close to you then just wait. I'm sure things will work out between the two of you." He was about to say more but a yawn decided to interrupt him. "Oh pardon me."

Kirihondo chuckled. "It's fine Gii-senpai. Oh by the way. When you have some free time could you possible help me study a little for my English exam coming up?"

Gii's smile returned. "I have some free time now. If you like we can do that studying now."

"Oh arigatou." Kirihondo answered bowing. "I'll just get my books."

Gii looked at his watch and sighed. He'd have to pass by the next two hours somehow. What better way then to put his time to good use?

An hour and a half later Kirihondo looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Oh Gomen Gii-senpai. I forgot I promised some friends I would meet them in ten minutes."

Gii looked at the clock as well and chuckled. "No worries. I hope my assistance will help you on your upcoming exam." He stood up and stretched. "Besides I think I'm due for a short nap. It helps when we don't have classes today huh?"

Kirihondo nodded. "Hai well thank you again very much for your help." He opened the door out of respect to allow his senpai to exit first before closing his behind him. "Please say hello and my best wishes to Hayama-senpai."

Gii nodded in return. "I will and best of luck on that exam of yours." With that he headed into his own room and took off his uniform jacket and loosened his tie. After another yawn Gii curled up on his couch setting his watch alarm for 6 o'clock. He would get in a quick nap then go pick up Takumi as planned.

A knock on his door pulled Gii out of slumber and he groaned lightly before stretching, which resulted in him falling off his couch with a very noticeable thud. "Itai." Another knock came and he pushed himself to his feet. "It's open come in."

The door open and in stepped Akaike. "I just came to see how Hayama was doing."

Gii looked up fast at his best friend before looking at his watch, which indicated the time to be nearly 8:00. It was then he realized he had slept through his alarm. "Oh no." he grabbed his coat and ran out of his room not bothering to fix his tie. There wouldn't be many students roaming around this time of night even though curfew wasn't until 10:30.

Akaike leaned against his best friend's doorframe and watched as he headed towards the infirmary. "I just hope for your sake Gii Hayama is still there."

Gii nearly took the stair two at a time when he reached the infirmary building and stopped outside the door only to catch his breath and step inside. "Pardon me?"

The nurse came out from the other room. "Yes may I help you? Oh it's you Saki-kun. If you're looking for Hayama-kun he left about an hour ago. He claimed he was well enough to return to his room. You didn't show up to escort him so I gathered you were occupied so I didn't argue."

Gii thanked the nurse with a bow before stepping out of the room. He then made a beeline for the dormitories. He needed to see Takumi right away and tell him about the unwanted trip to America before he lost his nerve.

Once he reached room 270 he knocked on the door and was answered by Misu. Opening the door he looked around. "Did Takumi come back here?"

Misu climbed off his bed. "Wait Saki you were supposed to go get him an hour ago."

Gii didn't bother hiding the fact he was ashamed. "I fell asleep a half hour before I was to pick him up. I hadn't realized how tired I was."

Misu said nothing in return to that. "Well no he hasn't come back here. Not that I know of at least. I haven't been here all day myself. But if he does return I will inform him you are looking for him."

Gii nodded his head in thanks. "Arigatou." With that he closed the door quietly and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Akaike's number. "Meet me in front of the entrance statue in five minutes." Not waiting for an answer he flipped his phone shut before heading off for the mentioned location.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Akaike asked almost right away. "I thought you told me he knew you were going to pick him up."

Gii sighed. "He did but I was over an hour late getting to the infirmary. The nurse said he waited for me but when I didn't show up claimed he could make it back to his room on his own."

"Did you stop by his room then?" Akaike asked.

"Yes Misu said Takumi hadn't come back yet." Gii answered as he started heading back into the school. "We need to find him. I'm not letting Takumi out of my sight if I can help it."

"Gii you can't watch him 24/7." Akaike said, "You don't have any of the same classes and you're in separate rooms. Hell Takabayashi sees him more often then you do."

Gii turned forcefully and glared at his best friend. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't regret the mistakes I made earlier this year when I specifically asked to not be in the same classes or floor as Takumi? You know why I did it."

Not phased in the least by his friend's outburst Akaike nodded. "I understand Gii. Just tell me what you want to do."

Gii took a deep breath and looked up. "I want to find Takumi." Not waiting for an answer he headed back out towards the entrance of the school. "I'd appreciate if you help look but if you're busy." He stepped back just barely dodging the slap Akaike was about to give him. "Akaike I-"

Akaike held his hand up to silence the other man. "Of course I'm going to help. I'm worried about Hayama too."

Gii smiled and the two of them ran off in separate directions. The first place Gii was hoping to check was the concert hall but that had been demolished no more then a few weeks ago. After stopping a moment to catch his breath he tried to think of a place Takumi might be. Finally he decided to try one spot that he hadn't been to all year. As he picked up his pace he prayed he would find Takumi before something else happened.

A/N: There you have it. Chapter 7 will be up sooner than this one was...I hope lol. If you enjoyed and wish for me to continue then 3 reviews= chapter 7!


	7. Memories and Wishes

A/N: Hey everyone I finally have chapter 7 read to go. Took me awhile thanks to the writer's block and real life occurrences that happened these past few months. I hope this chapter's satisfactory and please look forward to future updates!

Chapter 7 Memories and Wishes

Takumi reached into his pocket for his cell phone. If he was going to make it back to his dorm before curfew struck he had to make sure he kept an eye on the time. 9:45. If he left his spot in a half hour he'd be back in the dorm building with time to spare. Leaning back against the cool blanket of grass he glanced up at the starry sky grateful for the cooperative weather and clear view of the stars.

He had waited patiently for Gii to escort him back to the dorms but when 6:00 had come and gone he had told the nurse he could make it back on his own. Takumi figured Gii had been distracted by important duties and had been unable to meet with him. It had hurt being left there but at the same time Takumi understood his boyfriend had responsibilities now and he couldn't see wasn't proud of him for 'growing up'.

After leaving the infirmary he had returned to his and Misu's room to change into some jeans and a black sweater before heading out towards the wooded area being the school It was a slightly secluded spot that held no significant value to anybody else but it held a memory for him, an important memory.

_Takumi leaned back against his wrists just enjoying the nice weather. Gii had insisted they eat outside and the other had no reason to argue. The days were supposed to get rainy so they decided it would be best to make do with the cooperative weather while they could._

_"Are you going to eat that Takumi?"_

_Takumi looked at the meat bun on his hand and then at Gii who was giving the food a longing look. "Uh no, no go ahead."_

_Gii smiled as he took the bun and bit into it happily. "I guess I'm hungrier then I thought." He polished the bun off and stretched his arms up. "Hmm I'm tired."_

_Takumi chuckled as well seeing as how he would have been surprised if Gii hadn't been after eating so much. _

_"Hey Takumi?"_

_Takumi looked at the other man, curious. "Hm?"_

_"Lend me your legs." Gii requested._

_"Eh?" What the heck did Gii want his legs for? Before he could protest he felt Gii make himself comfortable by laying his head on his lap._

_"I told you I'm tired."_

_"But Gii." Takumi started to protest_

_"I didn't ask you to kiss me." Gii responded. "Is this okay?"_

_Takumi couldn't help but smile. "Yeah."_

_Gii closed his eyes and smiled in Takumi's direction. "Thank you." Minutes later the idol of Shidou was lost in a world of slumber._

Takumi couldn't help but smile at that memory. Gii had requested a small bit of affection from Takumi and at the same time respected the boundaries he still possessed at that time. After leaving the infirmary he didn't feel like lying around in his and Misu's room so he had decided to go to his second favorite place, which would no doubt turn into his first favorite.

The concert hall had been demolished only a week ago so going there hadn't been an option so he opted for number two. There were a few people who knew about this place but only he had memories he held dear that occurred here, memories he didn't want to let go of anytime soon. But he didn't spend the entire time away from the dorms there. A trip to the restroom had been called for thanks to all the fluid the nurse had made him drink. She had been acting like he had the flu or something and needed plenty of fluids to get better. Everyone knew not to argue with the Shidou school nurse and he wasn't going to be the first to try his hand against her.

When he had returned to his spot he had found he could shake the feeling that someone had been there in his absence. But that would make sense. It wasn't like he was the only student who roamed the academy grounds at night. He had tensed himself though in case the 'visitor' had been someone from the group who had attacked him that day. After making sure there was no one around he sat back down on the grass and leaned back again.

He was about to shove his phone back in his pocket when he felt it vibrate within his palm. At first the sudden jolt of movement had startled him and he fumbled with the device to look at the caller id screen.

Gii

What the heck was Gii calling for? The third floor dorm head was no doubt in bed by now wasn't he? Figuring he could only get the answer from the horse's mouth Takumi pressed the call button and answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

"TAKUMI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Takumi nearly dropped the phone in shock. Never once had Gii used that type of tone, let alone that type of language. Sure the latter would get mad or upset just like any normal person. Just because he could nearly pass for perfection didn't mean he was different from the rest of the world. "Gii, what-"

"Where are you?" Gii asked again, calmer this time.

"I'm behind the school just on the edge of the little wood." Takumi explained.

"Okay stay there and keep your phone on until I hang up." Gii instructed.

Takumi did as he was told and kept the phone to his ear searching the area for any silhouette that appeared familiar. Minutes later he could make out a faint light in the distance as well as a figure.

"I don't see you. Light up your screen and hold your phone out." Gii requested.

Takumi could see the figure looking around and he clicked a random button causing his screen to light up temporarily blinding him and held it out in front of him. Minutes later he could see the figure running in his direction. He could just barely hear Gii tell him to hang up which he did.

Gii approached Takumi and looked at him in the bright moonlight before reaching out for his hand. "Come on it's nearly curfew we need to head back."

Takumi looked at Gii's hand but didn't accept it. "I'm fine right here. You go ahead Gii I'll stay here a little longer." He sat back down on the grass having put his phone back in his pocket. "Don't worry I'll make it back in time for curfew."

Gii had been surprised by Takumi's words. He wanted to stay out here alone after what he had just gone through? He looked up at Takumi's face and noticed in the light cast from the moon he could see a very strange expression. At first he couldn't define it but after studying it closely for several seconds he realized he knew what it was; fear. Why would Takumi be afraid if he was near? But then it hit him. "Takumi?"

Takumi looked away from Gii and wrapped his arms around his knees having brought his legs to his chest. "Hmm?"

Gii took a seat next to the other boy and sighed deeply. "Gomen, I never should have raised my voice in that manner. It's just I was so worried about you. I know I am mostly to blame. I wasn't there for you when I told you I would be."

Takumi shrugged, "It was no big deal."

"It was too a big deal. I never should have- gomen Takumi." Gii protested. "But why are you here? Why didn't you go back to your room?"

Takumi looked around. "I had been stuck inside all day. Was I not allowed a little fresh air?"

"Well of course you were but Takumi." Gii reached over and cautiously placed a hand on the other boy's. "You should have told someone where you were going though. Shozou and I have been looking all over the school for you. Oh Shouzou I better call him and let him know I found you." He reached back into his pocket and pulled out his phone just as it started to vibrate. "Looks like be beat me to it. Hai?"

"Have you found him yet? Misu-kun's been asking." Akaike answered.

"Yeah I'm here with him now. He's safe." Gii responded. "Thank you for all your help Shouzou."

"Of course, but tell Hayama if he pulls another stunt like this again the results will not be pleasant." Akaike hung up.

Gii looked at his phone and whistled lowly, "Wow." Turning to Takumi he could see his boyfriend was lying back against the grass looking up at the stars. Considering he had been so busy and caught up with his duties he hadn't had much of a chance to rest and claim a moment for himself. Figuring now was a good a time as any the third floor dorm head leaned back against the grass as well and looked up. When Takumi had claimed this place was special to him Gii couldn't remember why but then after thinking it over it hit him. Getting an idea Gii sat back up and scooted over to Takumi. "Ne Takumi? Lend me your legs?'

Takumi's head shot up as he could have sworn he was dreaming. "Eh?" He pushed himself up into a sitting position and supported his weight on his wrists.

Gii smiled, "I'm tired." Without warning he laid his head on his boyfriend's outstretched legs and made himself comfortable. "I didn't ask you to kiss me did I?"

Takumi smiled when he figured out what Gii was doing, he was recreating the memory. But Takumi decided to alternate this version. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Gii's lips, "You didn't have to."

"Thank you, Takumi." Gii decided he would close his eyes for a few moments. "Oh Takumi, this time make sure I don't fall asleep. I don't want you getting in trouble for being out past curfew."

Takumi reached into his pocket to check the time on his cell phone. They had another ten minutes to spare before they would have to head back to the dorms. "Okay Gii but for now let's just stay like this."

Gii nodded as he kept his eyes closed. Even though he knew his expression appeared peaceful the contents within his mind was a completely different story. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out a way to start a conversation that had to end with 'oh by the way my father's picked out a bride for me so I may not be able to marry you.'

Takumi's eyes widened and he giggled taking Gii by surprise. "Gii I just saw a shooting star!"

For a moment Gii forgot his predicament and opened his eyes. "Well Takumi be sure to make a wish and perhaps I'll be able to help it come true."

Takumi nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and looked down at his boyfriend. "Come we better head back to the dorms. I think it's going to rain."

Gii nodded in return as he sat up and brushed his clothes off. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

Takumi only shook his head as he started walking towards the dorms. He stopped when he remembered there was something he had been meaning to ask. "Gii why do you want me to go to America?"

Gii stopped dead in his tracks.

A/N: Well there you have it. I know I ended with another cliffy but I couldn't resist. Next chapter will contain Gii's explanation and more so look forward to it! 3 review = chapter 8!


	8. The explanation and the aftermath

A/N: Okay here it is finally Chapter 8 of Crying Confessions. I do hope I still have readers for this story and if I don't well it was fun while it lasted. Also since it may take a while for the next update feel free to check out Kittyinthebox's story 'Pureness' It's amazing."

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own then and if I did I wouldn't change a thing. I love this story too much!

Chapter 8: The explanation and the aftermath

Takumi stepped forward and reached out to touch Gii's shoulder. "Ano, Gii-"

"Don't." Gii said more forcefully then had intended. Sighing he shook his head. "Takumi; don't just. Just come with me to my room. I'll explain everything there."

Takumi pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "But Gii curfew's in a few minutes."

"Shozou can cover for you this once I'm sure." Gii said as he started walking back towards the dorms. He knew he would owe not only Shozou but also Misu a favor. Pulling out his cell phone he sent a text to both Akaike and Misu to cover for the two of them, should they be confronted by a teacher or member of the faculty staff. Once the task was done he shoved his phone back onto his pocket, having switched the device off as to save battery power.

Takumi only nodded as he quietly followed his boyfriend back towards the dorms. The entire way there he couldn't help but notice the minute he had mentioned America Gii seemed to have become very upset. The only reason Gii usually went back to America was something to do with his father' s company. But if something was going on Gii usually went off without a warning to take care of business then return as soon as he could. The school understood and respected his duties to his father's company and so did Takumi. And as far as he knew Gii never had any faults about it. So Takumi couldn't understand why.

Gii stopped in front of his door and reached into his pocket for his key. Opening the door he stepped in and motioned for Takumi to enter before closing the door behind him. "Takumi have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?"

Takumi did so taking a seat on the couch. "No I'm okay thanks." He looked up to find Gii had started pacing around the room. Considering his boyfriend had said he needed to explain something Takumi figured he was trying to find the right words so he stayed quiet.

Gii kept pacing and started wringing his hands-a habit he had that not many people knew about. He knew this conversation was going to be hard but he had no idea it was going to be this hard. Looking over at Takumi he could see his boyfriend was getting worried and he didn't blame him in the least. For a moment he wandered if would it be more difficult to be on the given end or the receiving end of this explanation. Finally he decided to just open his mouth and trust whatever came out of it. Sitting down he leaned forward. "Before I say anything, there's something I need to do." Without warning he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Takumi's in a gentle kiss.

Startled by the gesture Takumi returned the kiss unsure of what was upsetting Gii so much. Pulling away he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Gii?"

Gii looked away and inhaled deeply. "Takumi, when you and I started dating you were fully aware of my background right?"

"You mean the fact that you're from an important wealthy family? Of course, but you should know by now that means nothing to me." Takumi answered.

Well one thing I had forgotten to mention is as the heir to my family's business I will be expected to carry on the tradition and produce an heir for the family." Gii said.

"Gii what are you trying to say?" Takumi asked.

Gii sighed deeply and looked at his shoes. "Takumi, after I proposed to you I mentioned marriage to my family when I was gone for golden week. I was going to mention you after they agreed I was ready for marriage a few years after we graduate. My father misunderstood my words I think because the other d ay he called me up and said he wants me to go back to America to meet my bride-to-be."

Takumi listened closely to Gii's explanation and when he heard the phrase 'bride to be' his eyes widened. Seconds later he slowly turned to look at Gii. "Are you trying to tell me you're betrothed?"

"No I'm not I'm-" Gii began.

"You're betrothed Gii. You just said yourself that you need to meet your bride-to-be. As far as I am concerned that means your future is already set for you and there is no room for me in it." Takumi said standing up and walking towards the door. "What I don't understand is why you'd want me to come with and frankly I don't care. You can go to America by yourself." Opening the door he turned to see Gii about to move towards him. "When you're done with business there I recommend you go straight to hell.' Without waiting for an answer Takumi threw open the door and slammed it shut before running down the stairs nearly tripping more then once.

Gii stood there dumbfounded at Takumi's reaction to his explanation. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't take it very well but he never expect him to take it that way. He wasn't sure if he should go after him or leave him be for the night. Sitting down on his couch he pulled out is cell phone and turned it on before and dialing Shozou's number. After 3 rings his best friend picked up.

"You better be dying." Akaike said his voice lilted with sleep.

"I might as well be." Gii answered his own voice lilted with overpowered emotion.

"He didn't take it very well did he?" Akaike asked know fully awake.

"He basically told me to go to hell. And I don't blame him either" Gii answered punching his pillow. "I'm so stupid."

"Did you explain to him your reasons for wanting him to go with you?"

Gii sighed. "He didn't give me a chance."

"Where is he?" Akaike asked. "Did he leave?"

"Yes, he had that 'stay away from me' look on his face when he walked out." Gii responded sighing deeply.

"Bad idea. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Akaike inquired.

"Of course I remember. That's one of the reasons I called. Do you think I should confront him now or wait till tomorrow so he has had some time to cool down?" Gii asked.

"The latter, for three reasons. One he does need some time to cool down, two I highly doubt Misu-kun would want to see you and three you can't be wandering the halls after curfew even though you are a dorm head." Akaike answered.

Gii reached up to undo his tie, "You're right. I'll probably find him after classes tomorrow. I will however see you in class tomorrow."

"Okay have a good night Gii." Akaike said before hanging up.

Gii flipped his phone shut and put it on the charger before changing into his blue pajamas and climbing under the sheets. He set his alarm and clicked off the light before rolling over onto his side. "Gomen Takumi." He whispered into the blackness before closing his eyes yearning for sleep to come.

Misu Arata had seen Shingyoshi in hysterics a few times and figured he was the only student in Shidou to ever have an outburst like it. He was proven wrong when Takumi ran into the room, slammed the door shut and threw himself on his bed nearly 30 minutes after the curfew bell had rung. It didn't take a genius to realize his roommate was severely upset. "Hayama?"

Takumi's only response was to sob into his pillow and clutch the fabric of his stripped blanket tightly.

Misu walked over and sat down on the edge of his roommate's bed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hayama what's wrong?"

Without thinking Takumi rose up from his bed and wrapped his arms around Misu's slim body and buried his face in his chest. The tears kept coming and they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

No surprise Misu was startled by the other boy's actions. But considering how upset he appeared to be he returned the embrace and allowed his roommate to cry his fill. Nearly ten minutes passed before Takumi's sobs quieted down. Figuring this would be as now a good time as any to confront him Misu tried again. "Hayama, are you all right?"

Takumi slowly pulled away from Misu with an apologetic look on his face. "Gomen Misu-kun I didn't mean to. I-"

Misu held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry about it. Now tell me what is going on with you?"

Takumi took a moment to wipe the tears from his face and calm down. "Saki-san's getting married."

Misu leaned back. "I already knew that. You already showed me your ring remember?" He then realized that Takumi had addressed his boyfriend as 'Saki'

"I'm not the one he's marrying." Takumi answered coldly. "He just told me he needs to go back to America to meet his bride-to-be."

Misu's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? If Saki was going to get married to someone in America the news would have spread throughout school. Everyone knows that."

"But no one besides our closest friends knew about Gii proposing to me." Takumi said.

"That's because Saki made sure no rumors started up as to protect you, I'm sure." Misu answered sitting down on his own bed. "There's only one other person I know of who cares about someone the way Saki cares about you and that's Shingyoshi towards me."

Takumi had fallen back against his bed. He propped himself up on to his elbows. "What do you mean?"

"Hayama, has Saki ever done or said anything that would mean he doesn't want to be with you?" Misu asked.

"Well no but."

"And did you listen to his full explanation before you came back here?" Misu asked.

"I don't know." Takumi answered.

"Then how do you know he plans on going through with it?" Misu asked.

"Why wouldn't he? He's the son and heir of a huge company it's expected of him and he always fulfills everyone's expectations." Takumi said laying back down.

"Not everyone's." Misu said.

"Eh?"

"Think about this Hayama. If Saki's knew his father was going to expect his son to produce an heir with a female spouse why would he start dating you let alone propose to you?" Misu asked

Takumi opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"You finally get it don't you?"

Takumi nodded before turning to face the opposite wall. "I understand now. But after what I said to him he'll never forgive me."

"I doubt that, Hayama. You mean too much to Saki for him not to forgive you, trust me." Misu said. "You should change into your pajamas. I doubt you'll be comfortable in those clothes."

Takumi looked down before nodding. "You're right. I'll change then get the light." He got up from his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. After changing into his green plaid pajamas he reached over to click off the light. "Ano Misu-kun?"

"Mm?"

"Arigatou." Takumi said before turning off the light and climbing into bed.

"Just get some sleep." Misu answered.

For the first time in the past hour a genuine smile appeared in Takumi's face. Of course there was only one person he wished could see it and he was too far away from him, both physically and emotionally. Rolling over Takumi reached under his pillow and pulled out a photograph he kept there. Although he couldn't see it in the dark he had the picture memorized. Both Gii and himself were sitting right outside the concert hall a few days before it was torn down. Akaike had taken the picture for them and Takumi had used the photography class supplies to develop it. Not caring if it was childish he kissed the picture where he's face would be. "Gomen Gii. Ohaysumi." He knew he would have to face tomorrow whether he liked it or not. But what he feared most was facing the one man he couldn't live without knowing the chance he may have to.

A/N: Okay that's the end of it. Tell me what you guys thought please! 3 reviews= chapter 9!


	9. Caught in the Act

A/N: Okay, here it is chapter 9 the one you have all be waiting for. I sincerely apologize for taking so long with this story. Life on the outside caught up with me and I moved, gained hours at my job and just complete chaos. I only hope I still have readers for this story because things are really getting interesting

Disclaimer: If they are not mentioned in the manga, the novels or the live action movies, they belong to me. If they are then they do not, simple.

Chapter 9: Caught in the Act.

The rumors were still spreading but Takumi did his best to ignore them. The newest one was that Gii had refused his advances the previous night and he had left the third year dorm head's room in a fit of hysterics. Toshihisa had spent the entire day by his side when he had told his best friend about his argument with his fiancé or boyfriend or whatever Gii was to him right now. "You need to talk to him soon."

Takumi sighed. "Yeah I know. I'm just afraid that he..."

"He won't forgive you?" Toshihisa asked.

Takumi nodded as he led his best friend into the cafeteria. Despite it being their free day, the two boys had spent the time wandering around the campus. Takumi had gathered the notes and assignments he had missed while he had been in the infirmary and had planned to work on them later that night.

The two boys had only just approached the window to the kitchen when someone bumped into Takumi spilling his cup of coffee on him in the process. Takumi jumped back and hissed in pain when the liquid came in contact with his skin.

"Oh so sorry." The student sneered.

Toshihisa looked at Takumi who now has a red spot on his arm where the coffee had spilled. "Takumi are you all right?" Takumi nodded. "Hai, I'll be okay I just need to run my arm under some cold water." The sting was setting in and although he was putting on a brave face, Takumi's arm was hurting like crazy.

"We should take you to the infirmary." Shingyoshi said having witnessed the entire event. "It could be worse then it looks."

Takumi knew he could not argue with the two of them; therefore, he allowed them to escort him to the infirmary.

On their way, they crossed paths with Misu who was coming from the Executive Room. "Shingyoshi? Hayama? Toshihisa? What is going on?" He looked down and noticed the angry red mark on Takumi's arm and his eyes did the rest of the questioning.

"I'll explain later, Arata-san." Shingyoshi said. "But first we gotta get Hayama-senpai to the infirmary."

Misu nodded. "I will speak with Saki and Akaike and meet you all there.

Takumi was about to protest but did not get the chance as they parted ways. "We don't need to worry Gii about this." He said.

"Actually we do. Gii-senpai made us promise to tell him if anything happened to you." Shingyoshi said. "And I don't know about Toshihisa-senpai but I intend to keep that promise."

Toshihisa nodded. "I do too."

Takumi sighed before wincing when the burn started to hurt even more. "Let's hurry." He requested. By this time, tears from the pain were showing in his eyes.

Gii reached over to pick up his cell phone upon receiving a text message from none other then Misu.

_Hayama hurt. Go to infirmary. _It was their free day so he was in casual clothes. He threw on his shoes and grabbed a jacket seeing as how the weather had become unpredictable and ran out of his room. Along the way, he dials Akaike's number. Soon as his best friend answered, he quickly tells him to meet him at the infirmary.

"What's going on?" Akaike asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. Misu just texted me saying Takumi's hurt." Gii answered. "Can you meet me there?"

"I'm in the library but I'll be there." Akaike said before hanging up.

Gii had just cut across the courtyard when he saw Takabayashi out of the corner of his eye. Figuring the other third year would want to know what was going on, he cut across to confront him.

"Gii, what's going on?" Takabayashi asked "Did something happen to Hayama?"

Gii only nodded seeing as he was out of breath. "Infirmary. Now." He replied before taking off again. This had been the third time this year that theSaki Giichi had run through the halls and buildings of the Academy but this time no one spared him a look. Even if they had, it would not have mattered to him. All Gii cared about was getting to Takumi

"You're very lucky Hayama-kun." The nurse said putting some cream on his arm and wrapping it in very light gauze. "How did this happen?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Everyone turned to see Gii and Takabayashi standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

"First thing's first. I want you to take these." The nurse handed Takumi two small pills and a glass of water. "These will help ease the pain." She stood up. "Okay boys, I know you are all friends but Hayama-kun needs to get some rest."

"But I-" Takumi protested.

"Those pills are going to make you very drowsy." The nurse explained.

"Well, may I at least sleep in my bed this time?" Takumi requested.

"I suppose but as soon as you are awake you are to report to me so we can check that burn, okay?"

Takumi nodded as he stood up.

Gii stepped forward. "Takumi I want you to stay in my room."

"But Gii I-"

"No, Takumi. I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Gii said with a serious tone. He turned to Akaike. "Shouzou, make sure that Takumi's request for leave has been permitted and approved."

Akaike nodded. "I can take care of that. No problem."

Misu turned to Shingyoshi. "You are going to tell us what happened."

Shingyoshi only nodded. "I will but let's get to Gii-senpai's room first."

Gii led the group save Takabayashi who planned to meet Yoshizawa to his room. Once again the layout was the same as the last time the group of boys had met in Room 300. The only difference was instead of Takabayashi, Takumi was now lying on the dorm head's mattress sound asleep.

Misu and Gii both looked at Shingyoshi. "You said you saw what happened to Hayama?" Misu asked.

Shingyoshi nodded. "Hai. I saw one of the second years spill his coffee on Hayama-senpai's arm. I could tell he did it on purpose because he had plenty of room to get by and I was watching his feet. He didn't trip. He made the coffee hit Hayama-senpai."

"So that's what happened." Akaike spoke quietly.

"That's not all." Toshihisa voiced. "When Takumi and I were walking to the cafeteria, I overheard a few of the students spreading more rumors. Something about getting Takumi alone and teaching him a lesson."

Gii stood up and shoved his hands into the pocket of his khakis and began pacing the room. "I'm hoping I'm wrong but I think the burn was supposed to make Takumi become vulnerable."

"What do you mean, Saki?" Misu asked not following his fellow senior.

"Normally Nurse Nokaido won't allow anyone injured or ill to leave the infirmary." Akaike said catching on. "But she did let Hayama since he had already spent time there the other day. Thanks to the injuries Miakatsu-kun had given him."

"So you think they are going to try to take Takumi from his bed in the infirmary tonight or something?" Toshihisa asked.

"I'm positive." Gii said. "And I want to catch them redhanded. They'll probably wait until Nokaido is out of the infirmary before trying to take him. But I have a plan." Gii said eyeing Toshihisa thoughtfully.

Toshihisa noticed the look his classmate was giving him. "What are you thinking?"

Misu caught on quickly. "A decoy." He said. "Toshihisa you and Hayama are fairly the same build and in the dark your hair looks the same. If you lay in one of the beds in the infirmary, there's a high chance they'll think you're Hayama."

"And we can catch them in the act." Shingyoshi said figuring it out. "But what are we going to do if we do catch them?"

"Leave that to me." Akaike said. "I am part of the disciplinary committee after all." He normally didn't take advantage of his position but this was an exception.

"Okay, Shingyoshi I want you to stay here and watch over Takumi. Misu, Shouzou and I will be hiding in the infirmary. When they try to grab Toshihisa, we'll grab them." Gii instructed. "Is everyone okay with this?"

"Sounds good to me." Akaike said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well. We will meet outside the infirmary building at 9:30." Gii instructed. He stood up and escorted the group out of his room. "Don't get caught." He said as he shut the door behind them.

Four hours passed Gii and Misu met at the bottom of the stairs. Akaike and Toshihisa's rooms were in a different dorm building so the two of them would meet them at the infirmary. "Let's go." Gii said in a hushed voice. Gii knew the whole idea of sneaking into the infirmary like this to catch some idiots who thought they were better then Takumi was childish but at that point he didn't care. He was going to do what it took to keep his fiance safe no matter what.

Misu nodded as he followed Gii across the courtyard and into one of the buildings on the side. Luckily for them they didn't run into any stragglers trying to get back to the dorms in time for curfew, which was 30 minutes away.

Toshihisa waved his hand when he saw Gii and Misu. "Nakaido-san's gone." He whispered looking around.

"Good. Toshihisa get into the same bed Takumi was on." Gii instructed as he opened the door."If no one shows up within an hour, we'll head back to our dorms." He and Akaike took their place behind the door.

"Shingyoshi is going to text me should anything happen with Hayama." Misu whispered. "I have my phone on vibrate so it won't make any noise." He moved to one of the other beds and ducked down behind it so he was out of view.

Toshisha walked over to the third bed and climbed underneath the covers. He slowed his breathing down intentionally to make it appear that he was sleeping. "I just hope this works."

Nearly 45 minutes have passed and no one came in. Just when Toshihisa was about to ask how long they had been there, they hear the door creak went silent..

Gii watched as two silhouettes appeared in the moonlit room.

"See? I told you he would be here."

"Nice job, Tonaku-kun. Did you get him good?"

"Of course." Tonaku answered "Let's get him out of here and go. I hear the nurse gave him some strong pain medication so he'll be out."

Toshihisa swallowed a gasp. He recognized the voice from earlier.

"How hot was the coffee?"

"Hot enough. I enjoyed doing it too. I can't stand him."

"Good. Hayama-_senpai_ needs to learn his place."

Gii grew tense. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be him. The senior tightened his hands into fists and forced his breathing to stay quiet and calm.

"Come on! Let's get him and go. I have some plans for that no good commoner."

"Mitsarou-kun, do you think we could get in trouble for this? I mean he is an upperclassman." Tonaku asked.

Akaike recognized the voice and name too and held Gii in his place when he saw his best friend ready to get up. He looked over to see Misu who was about reaady to spring on the two boys as well. Akaike couldn't blame either one of his friends. He was almost in that state of mind himself.

"When it comes to it age doesn't matter. It's where you're ranked in society." Mitsarou answered. "And Hayama's rank is no better then the homeless scum living in the streets of Tokyo." He walked over to the third bed and smirked. "This is almost too easy." He moved to the bed and pulled back the covers. "It's payback time, _senpai._"

"Toshihisa, NOW!" Gii shouted as he stood up just as Akaike flipped on the lights.

Toshihisa sat up and grabbed a hold of Mitsarou's wrist.

Mitsarou gasped loudly when he felt a hand clamp around his wrist. "What? What's going on?" He looked down to see Toshihisa,"What is this?"

Tonaku moved forward to try and help his friend but was stopped when Misu grabbed a hold of his wrist. "What's going on?"

"If anyone has any explaining to do, it's you." Gii said folding his arms in front of his chest His glare was enough to make anyone shudder. "I'm giving you ten seconds to start talking. And if you don't answer me...well, it's best if you answer. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6-"

A/N: Ooh the plot thickens. If anyone wants me to continue. 3 reviews = chapter 10.


	10. Explanations and Embraces

A/N: Okay everyone here is the next chapter of Crying Confessions. Now everyone will get to find out what you've all been wanting to know!

Disclaimer: I own the first volume of the manga that's basically it, the series itself? In my dreams maybe.

Chapter 10 Explanations and Embraces

"-5, 4, 3, 2-"

"You want to know why I'm doing this to Hayama-senpai?" Mitsarou yelled, "Because he doesn't deserve to be at this school. He doesn't deserve you guys as friends." He looked at Gii. "And he sure as hell doesn't deserve to have you as his boyfriend." He stepped closer to Gii. "If anyone deserves to be your lover, it's someone who is close to the same rank, someone as powerful, someone like me." He moved forward quickly pressing his lips to his senpai's.

The entire room went silent. Gii stood there for about half a second in shock before pulling away from the unwanted liplock. His brown eyes narrowed through his glasses. "Shouzou, is there a way to extend Mitsarou-kun's suspension?" He wanted so badly to do something he'd probably wind up getting expelled for later but he didn't dare.

Akaike was unsure of what Gii was talking about but then remembered that Mitsarou wasn't even supposed to be back at Shidou for at least another day. "I can easily pull some strings,shouldn't be too hard." He looked at the other second year student. "Considering Tonaku-kun here also had a say in this little plan of yours, Mitsarou-kun, and he purposely harmed a student, there's a good chance that a suspension will be in the works for him as well."

Tonaku's eyes widened. "Mitsarou-kun, you promised we wouldn't get caught! You promised we wouldn't get in trouble."

Mitsarou looked at his 'partner in crime', "Don't worry Tonaku-kun they can't do that. They don't have the right."

Misu cleared his throat, "Mitsarou-kun, your dorm head, the member of the disciplinary committee, and the president of the student council have witnessed this event, we have every right to report your actions to the headmaster and we will."

Gii looked at Toshisha, "Head on back to your room and be careful. We'll take care of these two."

Both Mitsarou and Tonaku went wide-eyed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gii stood in front of the headmaster's office and turned to the others before knocking on the door.

"Hai?"

Gii slowly opened the door and bowed. "Please excuse my intrusion past curfew, Sensei but there is something Misu-kun, Akaike-kun and I must discuss with you."

Tokoyama looked at the third floor dorm head, "Saki, you as a dorm head know better than to be up past curfew."

"Again I must offer my most humble apologies but there is a few underclassmen that have been disobeying rules far more important then the three of us being up past curfew."

Tokoyama leaned forward and folded hands in front of his face blocking his expression. "Let me be the judge of that."

Gii nodded as he motioned for Akaike who had a hand around Mitsarou's arm and Misu who had a hand around Tonaku's arm. He then proceeded to explain everything to the head master who in turn listened carefully.

"So you are freely admitting the three of you were out past curfew like these two second years? Tokoyama asked.

"We are willing to accept any consequences for our actions, Sensei." Misu bowed. Akaike did the same.

Gii bowed as well.

"The three of you are free to return to your dorms. I expect you to report back here before your first class in the morning. I will have your punishment decided by then." Tokoyama said. He then looked at Mitsarou and Tonaku, "You two, I will take care of now."

After bidding good night to Akaike, Gii and Misu returned to their own dorm building in silence. When they reached the second floor, Misu cleared his throat. "Hayama may want to stay with you tonight. I'll cover for the two of you this time."

Gii nodded. "Trust me, Misu, I'm not trying to make a habit out of this."

"I know Saki, I know." Misu responded. "Just don't try to skip out on meeting with the headmaster in the morning."

"I'd say the same to you." Gii answered.

Gii walked Misu to room 270 bidding him good night before continuing on to the next staircase. Heading up to his own room, he pulled out his cell phone to turn the volume back up only to be greeted with a text message.

Saki-senpai,  
Had to return to my dorm  
To avoid getting in trouble for  
Being out past curfew  
Hayama-san was still asleep when  
I left around 9:45.

Gii smiled with the knowledge that Shingyoshi wouldn't get in trouble before opening his door and entering his room. Takumi was still sound asleep on his bed. Using the lamp furthest away from his bed, Gii changed out of his uniform and into his dark blue pajamas. Looking over, he couldn't help but notice how sweet and calm Takumi looked in his sleep. He remembered when they were roommates he would watch Takumi sleep and it would always bring a smile on his face because his boyfriend looked so peaceful.

He debated whether he should curl up with Takumi or just crash on his sofa. Looking down on his bed, he noticed Takumi was smack dab in the middle. Decision made Gii pulled an extra pillow and blanket the dorm provided for students who desired them. He set his alarm for twenty minutes prior to usual wake up time and made himself comfortable on the couch. He had to make sure Takumi made it back to his dorm in time to dress before morning classes. After taking off his glasses and setting them on his coffee table, he glanced in the darkness toward his bed and smiled. 'Oyasumi Takumi."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Takumi's eyes slowly opened and a faint groan escaped his lips. Seconds later he winced when he felt the burn on his arm begin to ache. "Itai." Sitting up he looked around to see he wasn't in his room nor was he in the infirmary. For a moment he really had no idea where he was and he was almost going to panic. After allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he began to recognize his surroundings. He was in Gii's room. "That's right. I fell asleep in Gii's room. But where is Gii?"

Pushing back the covers, he reached over and clicked on the bedside reading lamp. Taking another look around, he noticed that Gii was asleep on the couch. Not wanting to put his boyfriend out anymore then he already had, Takumi slipped on his shoes and pulled out his cell phone with plans to use the light from the screen. He reached over and switched off the reading lamp and using his illuminated screen, he made his way to the door.

"Takumi?"

Takumi froze in his tracks. Perhaps Gii was talking in his sleep. It wasn't exactly a rarity.

Gii sat up slowly, "Takumi, where are you going?"

"Gomen, Gii. I'm going to return to my room." Takumi whispered.

Gii stood up and stumbled. In the daytime, his vision was passable without his glasses but at night he had trouble seeing. "Whoa!"

Takumi however could see and ran to catch his boyfriend as he nearly tripped over his coffee table dropping his phone. "Be careful, Gii."

Gii looked up at Takumi with a weak smile. "I guess it is possible."

Takumi looked at Gii confused, "What is?"

"It is possible for me to fall for you more than once." Gii joked lightly.

Several seconds passed and neither of them had moved. "Um, Gii are you going to stand up now?"

"Do I have your word you aren't going to leave until you let me explain my words last night?" Gii asked in a serious tone.

"Hai." Takumi responded.

"All right, then have a seat on my bed and turn on the lamp, okay?" Gii requested as he pushed himself up and reached for his glasses but stopped. He remembered how Takumi preferred seeing him without his glasses so he left them sitting on the coffee table.

"Before you start explaining Gii, I want to apologize for not staying to hear your explanation yesterday." Takumi said quietly.

"Well you're letting me explain now so apology not required." Gii said with a smile.

"But Gii-"

"Takumi, please." Gii requested knowing how insistent the other boy could be. But unlike Takumi, Gii could be stubborn when he wanted to be. "Now like I mentioned yesterday, my father called me and told me I have to return to America to meet my future bride. I know who she is. Keisu Yuko. She and I were sort of childhood sweethearts. But this was before I saw you the first time."

"Saw me?" Takumi asked.

"Yep, the first time I actually saw you was at your first violin recital with Sachi. I saw you and although I didn't even know it at the time, I fell in love with you." Gii answered.

"Gii we were only eight." Takumi chuckled. (A/N: Guessing on the age here)

"So love doesn't know age." Gii argued playfully.

"I suppose." Takumi said as he leaned back against the bed. "Do you think that your dad is going to make you marry her?"

"I'm not going to marry her." Gii assured. "Remember when I asked you to come with me to America?"

"Hai."

"Well, my plan is to introduce you to my family and tell them I have already someone in mind whom I'd like to walk down with." Gii explained.

Takumi looked up at Gii. "You're dead set on marrying me, aren't you?"

"That's an understatement, Takumi." Gii reached for Takumi's ring finger. "This ring is special. My oba-chan gave it to me with instructions to give it to the person I intend to spend my life with. I've had it with me ever since I came to Shido."

Takumi looked at the ring as well. "You must have had it resized to make it fit my finger."

"Actually no, I only had the ring cleaned and polished. The size hasn't been adjusted at all." Gii said, "It's not a coincidence Takumi, it's unmei ."

Takumi pushed himself up in hopes to meet Gii's lips with his own but an unexpected yawn stopped his actions. "Gomen."

"No, no, it's pretty late. Best we get some sleep." Gii said with a small smile. "I have to be up an hour early anyway."

"How come?" Takumi asked slipping his shoes back off.

"I need to go face the consequences of my actions." Gii explained. "I'm also hoping to find out what happened to those two."

"Eh?"

"Betsuni." Gii said as he lay down on the bed and pulled Takumi close to him. "Get some sleep, Takumi."

"Shouldn't I go back to my room though?" Takumi asked.

"No, Misu's covering for us again." Gii said as he reached up to turn off the lamp. "Just stay with me. We haven't been together like this for a while."

"Hmm." Takumi responded as his eyes closed. "Oyasumi, Gii."

"Oyasumi, Takumi."

A/N: Yep no cliffy this time but things are going to take a big turn next chapter. If you want to find out what happens please review! 3 reviews = chapter 11!


	11. Consequences and Opinions

A/N: Gomen ne everyone! (bows low) I have been extremely busy with work real life events and my other fics! I do hope this chapter is satisfactory also I apologize if it's not very long!

Disclaimer: (hugs her volume 1 Takumi-kun series Manga) I own them through this so in a sense I do own them but I actually don't so I own them as in I own the manga but I don't own them because I didn't create them so eve though I don't own them I do own them as a (gets dizzy)

Chapter 11 Consquences and Opinions

Misu looked at his reflection double checking to make sure is violet tie was as straight as he could possibly make it before pulling out his light blue uniform jacket. He glanced at the provided clock on the wall to see he had at least another ten minutes before he would have to be at the headmaster's office to receive his punishment. His attention was moved from the clock to the door when he heard it click open. "Okarei." He greeted already knowing who it was.

Takumi entered the room his uniform short and jacket disheveled and his hair completely messed up. "Tadima."

Misu looked at his roommates arm with concern in his eyes. "How is your injury?"

"It's still a little sore. I need to report to the nurse before classes to get my bandage changed." Takumi said as he opened his wardrobe. Luckily for him he the school did provide the students with three sets of the uniform. "Anou Misu-kun?"

Misu by this time was sitting on his bed observing his roommate. "Hai?"

"Gii mentioned something about having to report to Tokoyama-sensei this morning. Do you know anything about that?" Takumi asked as he proceeded to change into a fresh uniform.

"Hai, Akaike Saki and I were out passed curfew and have to face the consequences of our actions." Misu answered as he rose to his feet. "In fact that's where I'm headed to now. I'm hoping I'm right to assume Saki was awake when you left his room?"

"Hai awake and ready." Takumi answered. "Why were you out passed curfew though? You don't seem to be the type of person to break rules Misu-kun."

"Ask Saki, he'd be the best to explain the situation." Misu said. "I'll see you in class." With that he headed out of the room and made his way to the headmaster's office.

Gii locked the door to his room and headed down the stairs in time to catch Misu just leaving the building. Once the two were walking side by side they nodded morning greeting to each other out of politeness but the conversation started and ended there. Gii had woken up earlier then usual wanting to make sure Takumi had returned to his room without being noticed by any of the other students. Once he had been sure his boyfriend had made it back safely he had tried to squeeze in a last minute nap having changed into his uniform as soon as he had woken Takumi but found sleep was not in his favor. Finally caving he left his room not knowing what to expect when he reached his destination.

Akaike greeted the other two third years and followed them to the headmaster's office. "How was Hayama when you returned to your room? Did you get a chance to explain everything?"

"Hai, it's all out in the open now." Gii answered. "Takumi understand everything."

"Good. Oh you're going to have to have Hayama put in his request for the time off." Akaike said.

"Actually I've decided I am not going to return to America. If my parents insist on trying to throw me into an unwanted matrimonial event they should think of my education first." Gii stated. "In my position I simply cannot afford to miss any days."

"I assume you plan to speak to your father about this later?" Misu asked.

"Hai and if he doesn't like it then I'm not going to do anything about it." Gii said as he stopped in front of the door. "Well here goes nothing." He knocked and waited for an answer. Once permission to enter was given he opened the door allowing Misu and Akaike to enter first before following.

All three bowed low before the headmaster. "Ohayou gozaimasu Tokoyama-sensei," they all greeted in unison.

"Ohayou." Tokoyama greeted in return. "You three are five minutes early." He folded his hands and placed them on hid desk. "Now after given it much thought I have decided your punishment shall not be as severe as you may think it will be. This is only your first offense and after your explanation behind the reasons of your actions I have decided that I will give each of you two days of detention. I request however you do not break curfew again or the consequence will be much more severe. Are we understood?"

Bowing again the three answered in unison. "Hai Tokoyama-sensei."

"The three of you are excused. You will serve your detention after classes today and tomorrow in Matsumoto-sensei's room." Tokoyama instructed.

Misu and Akaike moved to leave but Gii stood where he was, "Anou sumimasen Sensei but may I ask what punishment was given to Mitsuarou-kun and Tonaku-kun?"

"Hai, Mitsarou-kun's suspension as been renewed for a week and Tonaku has been suspended for 10 days." Tokyama answered. "Saki note I am only sharing this information with you because I know of your relationship with Hayama Takumi. Now I usually do not approve such going ons in the school but I have noticed the change in Hayama since you two have become involved so I am allowing it to go on as long as your interactions are appropriate for school."

Gii nodded and thanked Tokoyama before excusing himself and exiting the room. He was surprised to see both Misu and Akaike waiting for him. "Takumi should be safe now but Misu, since you are in his classes could you please watch out for him?"

"Hayama is my friend that should not be a problem." Misu answered. "I'm heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. I will see you two tonight I suppose."

Akaike watched as Misu walked off before turning to Gii. "What are you going to do about your father?"

"I actually plan to call him now."

"What about the time difference? Won't it be too late in the evening?" Akaike asked.

"My father barely knows the meaning of the word sleep. He spends more time with the company then he does with his own family sometimes." Gii said. "Besides if I don't call him now I won't have the chance to later." He headed out to the courtyard and pulled out his cellphone. After so many rings someone finally picked up."

"Giichi?"

"Oto-san I apologize for calling so late but I must discuss something with you and now is the only time I have available." Gii said once his father answered.

"Ah yes Giichi, I was planning on contacting you today so your call was quite conveniently timed. I will be sending my private plane to retrieve you and you are to-"

"Gomen ne Oto-san but I will have to cancel my meeting with you." Gii interrupted knowing he had to get a word in edgewise now or have the entire conversation go one-sided. " I'm very sorry but my duties at Shidou are more important then meeting someone for a marriage that you did not allow me to have a say in. Besides with all due respect I have no plans to marry Yuko-chan."

"Giichi it's nearly 7:30am over there, you must still be half awake. I'm sure you are not thinking clearly. Perhaps we should discuss this matter when you are more alert."

"Oto-san I am quite awake and well aware of my words. I am not going to marry Yuko-chan. Now please pardon my rudeness but I still have to eat breakfast and gather my books for morning classes. Please give my love to Oka-san, Sayonara." Gii said before hanging up cutting his father off.

Akaike low whistled. 'I have never heard you speak that way to your Father before. That took a lot of guts."

"I think I surprised myself to be honest." Gii said as he turned his phone off knowing his father would be calling back demanding to know the meaning of his son's actions and choice of words towards him."Come on let's get something to eat then head to class."

Takumi looked up when he saw Misu enter the classroom. The two of them were the only ones present, "Misu-kun what did Tokoyama-sensei say then?"

"Akaike Saki and I have two days detention." Misu answered taking his seat and pulling out his books and notebook. He looked at his roommate's arm again. "What did the nurse say?" he asked motioning to the bandage.

"Well she gave me another dose of pain killers but these are not as potent as the others were. I can still feel the ache." Takumi answered looking at his arm. "I don't think I will be able to practice my violin for a few days."

"You have practiced quite a lot since Saki gave you his haven't you?" Misu pointed out. "Ne Hayama do you plan to play violin professionally after we graduate With just a little more practice I'd say you may be just as good as Inoui Sachi-kun?"

Takumi looked away evidently embarrassed by the compliment. "I'm nowhere near as talented as Inoue-kun."

"Well I suppose my opinion alone may not be enough for you to believe but my opinion stands firm." Misu said as he made a mental not to speak to Saki and Akaike at the earliest possible time.

Classes went by rather quickly and Misu, Gii, and Akaike all found themselves knocking on Matsumoto-sensei's classroom door. Once given permission to enter they filed into the room bowing respectfully and taking a seat in their usual chairs.

"You three are to sit quietly for the next hour. If you have any exams you wish to study for you have permission to do so." Matsumoto instructed before returning to his own work.

Gii realizing he did have something the he could use this time for raised his hand, "Ano sensei my I request a pass to return to my room for a minute please? I wish to retrieve a college application I would like to fill out."

"I will be adding ten extra minutes to your time Saki-kun." Matsumoto said, "Be quick."

Gii stood up and bowed before walking fast pace back to his dorm to retrieve his application returning in record time.. "Arigatou Matsumoto-sensei." He said bowing once more before taking his seat and pulling out a pen from his writing utensil pouch.

As he worked on his paperwork Gii thought back to what Misu had said on their way to detention.

FLASHBACK

_"Saki, Hayama has been practicing his violin a lot lately correct?" Misu asked as he approached his rival._

_"Hai at least three days a week he goes to the greenhouse to play or so he's told me." Gii answered, "Why do you ask?"_

_"Well I have heard him a few times and in my honest opinion I think his skills are now rivaling Inoue Sachi-kun's." Misu answered._

_"Hmm well the only person who can give a professional opinion about that would be Sachi himself. Perhaps I will contact him to see if he has an opening available." Gii said with a smile. "Besides I wouldn't mind surprising Takumi. I know he's been wanting to see Sachi again."_

_"Well if Inoue-kun does believe that Hayama's skills have improved perhaps we could ask the two of them to put on a small concert." Misu suggested. "Of course we would have to discuss it with the headmaster. Perhaps Hayama may use the teachers' opinion of his performance as reference towards college applications. Do you know if Hayama plans to apply to a college to further continue his studies on the violin?"_

_"Iie, I haven't had a chance to discuss that topic with Takumi. I've been too busy with my duties and now the situation with my father in this marriage he's trying to force me into." Gii answered nodding in greeting when he saw Akaike already waiting for them. "Well let's get this over with."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Gii made a mental note to contact Sachi as soon as he had the chance. There was no telling if his childhood friend would be willing to adjust his schedule but if there was a chance to make Takumi smile after everything that had happened over the past few days Gii was willing to take that chance with no hesitation.

A/N; Cliffy or no? I'm not sure myself. Well guys what's going to happen next? Please review to find out! 3 reviews = chapter 12!


	12. Letters Music and Threats

A/N: Okay everyone here is chapter 12. I sincerely apologize for taking so long. I had writer's block and not muc time to write consdering I've been exhausted thanks to my job. I hope everyone enjoys my chapter and if anyone hasn't yet feel free to check ot my one-shots for Misu and Shingyoshi as well as my other Takumi-kn chaptered fic 'Through His Eyes' A retelling of Pure.

Disclaimer: I own my voice which was used to do a fancover of the theme to the series so I own something slightly related to it bt the series itself..hmm nope not yet.

Chapter 12: Letters Music and Threats

.A few days had gone by and Gii had not contacted Takumi during that time. Figuring he had work to do Takumi took no offense and was currently looking over a new piece of violin music he hoped to practice once he was given the okay by the nurse. His burn was healing nicely but he didn't want to take any chances. Takumi set the music aside and went about studying for his next exam. He was about to finish up when he heard his cell phone go off. Pulling it out of his pocket he realized it was a text from Akaike.

_Go to Gii's room asap._

Takumi looked at the time and realized it was still quite a number of hours before curfew so him 'dropping by to visit a friend' wouldn't be frowned upon if he was seen by his boyfriend's 'fanclub'. He leaned back and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. As his eyes closed he pictured Gii's smiling face and felt a twinge in his chest. He really did miss his fiancé. Mind made up Takumi text Akaike asking him to tell Gii he'll stop by in a while he wanted to finish his studying first. Although he loved his fiancé to death his mind was too focused to just stop what he had started.

Akaike reread the text and smiled. "He said he wants to finish studying first."

Gii looked up from his lying position on his sofa. "I just hope he comes over soon."

"You know you're lucky I'm the only one who knows how you really act when you don't get to see him that often." Akaike said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?' Gii demanded.

"Well to be honest you remind me of a little kid who has lost his toy and won't be happy until he has it back. In this case Hayama is that toy." Akaike explained.

"I think you have me mistaken for Misu. He's like that when it comes to Shingyoshi." Gii answered

"Actually there are some cases that you two are both like that." Akaike said sitting down on the edge of the sofa next to his best friend's feet. "So any news from your father?"

"No thank goodness. But I'm not about to celebrate just yet either." Gii said as he sat up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I talked to my father's assistant to see if she had heard any news about my father leaving the country or anything." Gii explained, "And she told me she wasn't allowed to answer me."

Akaike looked confused. "Wait are you saying you think your dad may come here and confront you in person?"

"Trust me I would not put it past him. When my father wants something he will do everything in his power and sometimes added power borrowed from unknown sources to obtain it." Gii said. He turned to look at his best friend. "Shouzou why do you think I enrolled at Shidou?"

"I'd say because of Hayama but-"

"No I didn't know Takumi attended here until after. I came all the way over to Japan because I needed to get away from my family. I used the excuse that Shidou was such a promising academy to get as far away as I could." Gii said.

"You don't want to inherit the company do you?" Akaike asked catching on.

Gii shook his head. "No I don't, I never did."

"Well why didn't you tell your father about it?"

"Because he's expecting me to pitch in to be 'the perfect family' and I hate the fact I'm supposed to appear 'perfect'." Gii answered. "Do you have any idea how much I hated having to change my appearance at the beginning of this year? Sure I know I needed the glasses, my eyes are too sensitive for contacts. But the haircut cutting ties off with all of you, I hated it with a passion but I knew I had no choice."

"Gii it doesn't matter, you still matter to us." Akaike said, "What brought this up anyway?"

"I don't know I'm just." Gii sighed breaking eye contact. "I'm just afraid my dad won't listen to reason. "

Akaike didn't know what to say to that. He knew his best friend had been troubled by something for awhile but it took a lot for even him to get it out of the third year dorm head. "Maybe a visit from Hayama will cheer you up. He should be here soon. By the way why did you want to see him?"

Gii's demeanor changed in a second and a smile was plastered on his face. "Well it's been a few days since I have but I want to make sure his burn is okay and I also wanted to ask him if he would be interested in performing in front of the student body."

"You know how shy Hayama is. I highly doubt he'll jump at the opportunity." Akaike said. "He doesn't believe he's talented enough. You know that as well as I do."

"I know that's why I plan to have a certain someone convince him he is good enough and if he got my email that someone will be making a special appearance." Gii answered with a rather satisfied look in his face. The look of satisfaction was replaced with a look of pure happiness when he heard that familiar knock in the door. "That's Takumi."

Akaike looked at the door confused. "How can you tell?"

" I told him to knock a certain way whenever he stops by so I know that it's him." Gii explained as he went to answer the door. Sure enough there stood Takumi.

"Konbonwa." He greeted quietly and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

Gii only shook his head and pulled Takumi into the room. "No one is going to care if I have someone visiting me. Besides Shouzou's here so no suspiciousness to be gossiped about."

Takumi only nodded in greeting to the other occupant in the room. "Anou Gii is there something wrong? Akaike-kun seemed very insistent."

"Well actually Takumi I was wondering how your burn was. I haven't seen you for a few days and I was beginning to worry." Gii said as he reached for his fiance's hand. It was still wrapped in gauze and just looking at it made Gii angry. He calmed himself down and pulled Takumi over to the couch.

Akaike watched his two best friends and held back a chuckle. "I need to get going." He didn't receive an answer but let himself out of the room.

Takumi looked at his burn. "The nurse said I should see her tomorrow and if it looks good I can take the gauze off and return to practicing my violin."

"Actually I'm glad you brought that up." Gii said. "Takumi, I was wondering. Do you think you would be up to performing in front of the student body?"

"Eh?!"

"You have the talent to do so and I believe in you. Besides I know there are a lot of students here who believe you aren't good enough to attend Shidou. Perhaps a concert will ease their minds and you'll be able to entrance them with your beautiful music." Gii explained.

"Actually since I haven't had the ability to practice I have been writing well attempting to write a song to play when I can play again." Takumi said.

"Do you have it with you?" Gii asked now curious.

"Hai, I keep it with me and a pencil incase I come up with another tune." Takumi said as he reached into his back pocket, "It's not that good though."

Gii took the sheet and looked over it. "Takumi how would this sound if you played it now?"

Takumi looked over his music before closing his eyes and quietly humming the tune he had written down.

After a moment Gii place a hand on Takumi's shoulder. "Takumi, I sincerely hope you get that gauze off tomorrow. Do you have any idea how beautiful that sounds?"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact Takumi do you mind if I make a quick copy of this and send it so a certain someone?" Gii requested.

"It's not finished but sure I guess so." Takumi answered. "As long as I get it back."

"Well what time do you plan to go see the nurse tomorrow?" Gii asked.

"I planned to go between morning and afternoon classes. " Takumi answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I planned to escort you to the nurses office. I want to make sure you're going to be okay." Gii explained.

"But Gii what about-"

"Takumi no one is going to bother you anymore. Most of the school knows what happened with Mitsarou-kun. His groupies have been watched extra closely by us." Gii said.

"Gomen nasai." Takumi said wrapping his arms around his torso.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for Takumi?" Gii asked confused.

"You have so many other things you need to do. I don't understand why you insist so much on keeping my safe." Takumi explained. "I'm not that important."

Gii knew right then and there that something had happened to Takumi on the way here. "Takumi, what is going on?"

"Betsuni." Takumi answered quietly.

"Takumi, answer me, please." Gii requested.

Takumi looked at Gii's expression and caved almost immediately, "On my way here I stopped at my mailbox since I keep forgetting to pick up my mail and I found this inside." Takumi reached into his other pocket and pulled out a folded envelope. "I don't know who sent it but I don't think it was one of the other students."

Gii took the envelope and removed its contents. He scanned the writing and after each line his expression grew darker and darker.

_Hayama Takumi,_

_I understand that you are currently in a relationship with the heir to Saki Enterprises Saki Giichi. With young Giichi being the one and only heir to the company this pointless relationship if a waste of Giichi's time. A bride has been chosen for him and he will e escorting this young lady down the aisle through a traditonal American wedding not only joining the two names but the two companies as well. I ask that you remove all ties with young Giichi and never speak nor even think of him again. If you choose to fail in these instructions the consequences will be severe._

That was as far as Gii could read before he felt like he was going to explode.

Takumi could feel the anger coming from his boyfriend and he nearly fell back when Gii stood up and punched the wall. "Gii!"

Gii pulled his hand away to reveal his knuckles slightly scraped but no worse for the wear. "Gomen Takumi, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just." He sighed deeply, "Were you going to follow through on these instructions?"

Takumi took a hold of Gii's hand to inspect the 'damage' and made sure to have his ring in view. "Gii, you already proposed to me and unless you remove this ring yourself I'm staying engaged to you. I'm yours Gii and this ring should be proof."

Gii looked at the ring then back up to find Takumi leaning towards him. "Takumi, if you don't move back I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

Takumi ignored Gii's warning and quickly captured his fiance's lips in a kiss. "It's a good thing one of us has self control."

Gii pouted, "I have self control, when it's needed."

"More like when you feel like using it." Takumi said as he held back a yawn. "I better had back to my room. I'm getting tired and its' getting close to curfew."

"Well meet me for lunch tomorrow and I'll return your music okay." Gii requested.

Takumi smiled as he rose to his feet.

"Oh do you mind if I hang on to this too?" Gii asked holding out the letter.

Takumi's smile faded. "No not at all. In fact I'd rather you have it. If I keep it, it will just be a constant reminder of how badly people don't want us together."

Gii removed the space between the two of them and pulled Takumi into a tight embrace. "Listen to me Takumi. We belong together and I don't care what anyone says about it. What matters is that you believe you belong with me and I with you."

Takumi rested his head on Gii's shoulder feeling tears start to fall, "Arigatou, Gii."

Gii sighed, "You know Takumi unless they are tears of happiness I'm going to make sure you never cry again."

Takumi slowly pulled away, "Arigatou Gii." He placed a kiss on Gii's cheek to sweeten the thank you.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your room?" Gii offered.

"No I'll be fine." He offered his fiancé a smile before letting himself out of the room.

Gii watched as his door closed, "No Takumi, you won't be fine, not until everyone understands that you belong with me and no matter what anyone says I'm not giving you up."

A/N: Okay guys is that a cliffy or not? Again I'm not sure myself. But if you would like for me to continue 3 reviews= chapter 13! Oh also if anyone is interested here is the video of my fancover to the Takumi-kun theme watch?v=lQte23Jws8s if the link does not work then search Takumi-kun Series: The otherside (fancover) on youtube channel Lukielsangel

Takumi-kun Series: The Otherside (fancover) Takumi-kun Series: The Otherside (fancover)


	13. Concern's colds and cures

A/N: Okay I am so so sorry for not updating sooner guys. I will say I do hope everyone will like this chapter. it was written over the course of a week or so.

Disclaimer: I own the memorial box set that's as close as I'm gonna get...

Chapter 13: Concerns, colds and cures

"Did you send the letter?"

"Yes sir, but if I may be so bold to say, that letter may not have been a good idea."

"And your boldness may also be the result of my removing you from my staff. Keep your opinions to yourself and you may be able to keep your job a little longer."

"Yes sir, please forgive me. It won't happen again."

"Very well, now here is a list of tasks for you. The must be done in time for the wedding."

"Sir with all due respect I'm sure these tasks I could easily complete come closer to the date of the wedding."

"Most of these tasks will take at least two weeks a piece, the wedding has been moved up."

"How soon?"

"As soon as we can get them together."

"But what if the boy still refuses."

"Then we make him an offer he would be a fool to refuse."

"Achoo."

Takumi looked over at his fiancé as he let out a faint sneeze. "Gii, are you okay? You're not getting sick again are you?" He thought back to the first time the other boy had taken ill and shook his head.

"I don't think so." Gii answered as he escorted Takumi towards the infirmary. "I'm sure you will be glad to have that gauze off and your arm in working condition again."

"My arm worked just fine, just not for all tasks." Takumi argued.

Gii shrugged, "True." He stopped in his tracks as he sneezed again.

"Gii, are you sure you aren't getting sick?" Takumi asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sure, but if it will set your mind at ease I will ask the nurse to give me a quick looking over." Gii said with a smile.

Even though he didn't voice it Takumi was sure the look of relief was evident on his face.

"Although I'm sure it's just someone gossiping about me behind my back." Gii said with a chuckle.

"Then shouldn't you be sneezing constantly?" Takumi asked.

"You have a point there." Gii said and the two of them chuckled at the thought of Gii sneezing nonstop, "Now come on so we don't look suspicious walking around each other, Morita-kun is going to join us on the way."

"I miss talking to Morita-kun. He's been pretty busy with the science club hasn't he?"

"Hai, I know he still misses Takashi, I do as well. But I know he took the position as club president on honor of his friend." Gii said. He stopped outside the science club door and knocked. "Morita? Are you there?"

The door open and a 2nd year stepped out of the room clad in a white labcoat and a familiar red book under his arm. "Gii-senpai, Hayama-senpai. I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time, there are no classes left for the day and we are in no hurry." Gii said warmly.

"Thank you, please come in." Morita said opening the door wider. He had been told all about the two of them and knew if they had the chance to be with each other without any worry they would take it.

Gii took Takumi's arm and pulled him into the room only to be greeted by his fiance's lips on his own. The kiss was quick but it put a smile on his face.

Morita smiled as he cleared his throat. "Please let's not make a scene."

Another gasp was heard and Takumi and Gii looked up to see Kirihondo standing near the window. "Gii-senpai, Hayama-senpai." He bowed briefly before turning his eye back towards the window.

"I didn't know Kirihondo-kun was in the science club." Gii said looking at Morita.

"Hai, and I think he has the skills to be the next president if he so chooses. At least if my judgement is as good as Suzuki-kun's." Morita's voice had gone quiet. "I'm sorry I'm taking up too much time."

"No, it's fine it's best to remember those close to us. Take as much time as you need." Gii said with Takumi nodding silently in agreement. The two of them knew that Morita still missed his senpai and crush almost lover deeply.

"Arigatou.' Morita smiled. "Kiri-kun I need to do something do you think you can close up the lab and leave the key in my mailbox?"

"Hai I will see you tomorrow in class." Kirihondo said quietly.

Gii led Takumi and Morita out of the room and the three headed towards the infirmary. Once they reached the room the two of them looked at Morita. "Would you like to join us or do you need to head back?"

"I think I will stay if I won't be in the way that is." Morita said quietly.

Gii nodded in approval before gently knocking on the infirmary door and letting himself and the others in. "Good afternoon, we apologize if we are late."

The nurse looked up and smiled. "No, no I was just looking over some documents." She turned to Takumi, "Now let us see about that burn of yours shall we" She took a hold of his arm in a gentle grip, "I need you to hold your arm steady while I unwrap the gauze."

Takumi did as he was told and once the gauze was finally removed he looked at his arm to see a scar in a shape he couldn't identify.

Gii noticed the scar as well and tightened his hands into fists. He took a deep breath and looked away.

Morita noticed something awry and looked at the third floor dormhead, "Gii-senpai?"

Gii took another deep breath knowing he couldn't lose his cool. He had to keep calm. "I'm okay." He looked at the nurse. "-Higasu-sensei, how is it?"

"He has healed nicely but the scar will be a nasty reminder. Luckily it doesn't defile Hayama-kun's good looks." Higasu said in a soft teasing tone.

Takumi looked over and could swear Gii was wearing a jealous expression and that made his own heart flutter a bit. "Sensei, if it's not too much to ask, could you possibly take Gii's temperature? He's been sneezing a bit and I fear it may be the signs of a cold."

"Well if it will put your mind at ease I suppose. Had you had any classes this afternoon I would have refused." Higasu smiled and motioned for Gii to take a seat on a nearby examining table. "Now, Saki-kun if we are going to do this we might as well do it right. Please remove your shirt."

"Sensei will this all be necessary? Taking my temperature should suffice shouldn't?" He eyed the stethoscope around the nurse's neck warily.

"Gii if Akaike-kun were here he'd have something to say about this. What is the matter with you?" Takumi asked.

"If I had to guess, Gii-senpai doesn't want the cold stethoscope on his back and chest." Morita said.

Takumi and Higasu looked at Gii who nodded sheepishly. "I don't like cold things."

Takumi busted out laughing and Higasu shook her head. "You are something else Saki-kun. But I'm sure you can handle it for a few seconds."

Takumi walked up to Gii and whispered something into his fiancé's ear whom in turned nodded enthusiastically. "Go ahead sensei, he shouldn't give you any trouble." He stepped back and watched as Gii removed his jacket, tie and shirt exposing his fine chest and Takumi could feel the blush rise in his cheeks.

Morita looked at Takumi and stepped forward, "Hayama-senpai, what did you whisper in Gii-senpai's ear?"

Takumi's cheeks darkened. "Uh well something that shouldn't be repeated."

Morita caught on and chuckled. He looked over when he heard a gasp come from Gii.

"Gomen, but the worst is over." Higasu said smiling as she proceeded in instructing Gii to breath in and out on her command. After a few minutes she smiled. "Everything seems to be in order. Saki-kun you are fit as a fiddle."

Gii looked at Takumi, "See, I told you it's just the result of mere gossip."

Takumi said nothing as he averted his eyes. "Gomen, I wasn't too sure." He moved to walk out of the room but was stopped when he felt Gii hand on his shoulder.

"Takumi, please."

"Gomen, Gii."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Gii smiled, "Come, let us enjoy this rare afternoon off." He turned to the nurse, "Higasu-sensei, arigatou."

Higasu only nodded in return, "Just do me a favor and try to avoid making regular visits here okay boys?"

A chuckle rang out from all of them and Morita looked at his senpai, "Would you two like me to go with you back to the dorms?"

"Actually I need to take care of something, " Gii said as he looked at his fiancé, "Would you be all right if Morita walks with you back to the dorms?"

"Hai, if Morita-kun doesn't mind that is." Takumi smiled already itching to pick up his violin again.

"Of course not senpai." Morita said.

"Okay good, Takumi, I'm guessing you plan to go to the greenhouse?" Gii asked.

"Mm."

"I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes is that okay?" Gii asked.

'Actually, Gii, I don't really like people hearing my practice." Takumi said quietly. "I'm not ready…"

Gii looked around to make sure the coast was clear before stepping forward and pressing his lips gently to Takumi's. The kiss was quick and risky but he was willing to take that chance. "It's okay love."

Morita stood in front of his senpai in hopes to block any passerby-ers from seeing the two of them. "Um we better go, I think someone is coming."

Gii quickly kissed Takumi's cheek before heading off.

Takumi placed a hand on his cheek feeling the lingering warmth before looking at Morita. "Gomen."

"For what?" Morita asked now confused.

"I'm sure after Suzuki-kun…seeing Gii and I…" Takumi trailed off.

Morita caught on and placed a hand on his senpai's shoulder. "Hayama-senpai, I'm not phased by you and Gii-senpai. I'm happy for you two. Yes, I miss Taka- Suzuki-senpai and I did love him. But I've come to the conclusion I'd rather him be gone and happy and not suffering then still here and in pain all the time while trying to hide it. I miss him I miss him so much. But I've moved on. I'm just glad that you and Gii-senpai are happy. After everything I've heard you have gone through I think you deserve it."

Takumi smiled. "Arigatou." He then led Morita towards the dorms buildings stopping on the bottom of the stairs. "Well, I'm going to get my violin. I will see you around Morita-kun and thank you for coming with us."

"Hai, and I'm glad I was able to help." Morita said. "Give my best to Akaike-senpai and the others.'

Takumi nodded before heading towards room 270 and retrieving his violin. Once he had the case in hand he headed towards the greenhouse and after checking to make sure the coast was clear he removed his violin adjusted the strings and slowly ran his bow over the strings. The sound echoed in his ears and brought a smile to his face. He then began to play a simple tune, allowing his hands to readjust to the instrument before taking a deep breath beginning to play a soothing melody. Once the song was finished he looked up and gasped when he saw someone standing in the doorway of the greenhouse.

"Long time no see, Hayama-kun…"

A/N: Okay guys i'm wondering who can guess who has made a guest appearance in the story. also I"m curious to know who can guess who sent the letter. If you all liked the chapter 3 reviews= chapter 14!


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!

A/N: Okay, i didn't plan to put an author note for this story as to avoid disrupting the flow of the chapters but it seems I have no choice. As thankful as I am for all the reviews for this story, it seems a lot of people are disappointed in the length of the previous chapter as well as the time it took for me to update. I would like everyone to know that I am a single 26 year old girl who is supporting herself and works almost all the time. I must use my free time to catch up on sleep and my other obligations in life. It is considered a rarity for me to be able to even have time to work on a chapter. I have seen several stories that take years just to be updated from one chapter to another so I'm sorry if 3 months in between is considered a long time. Also this story was not going to be continued after chapter 1. but because of how popular it is (which still surprises me by the way) I decided to continue it and in doing so I have to plan the plot out at the top of my head. Yes I do have the basic idea with where I want to go but it's not easy for me to get it all out in top everything off I do have other stories that I am writing on here as well as new ideas developing in my head. So if anyone wishes to discontinue reading this because 'it takes so long to update' then I'm sorry. I'm sorry my writing isn't up to par with what is expected of me. To everyone else please look forward to chapter 14...it may be late again but this time you'll forgive me I hope seeing as how it's holiday season and it's more important to be with family then it is to be alone.

(this author note will be removed before the next chapter is posted to avoid disrupting the flow of the chapters.)

Akkadia.


	15. Returning threats and unexpected visitor

A/N: Okay it has taken me only a month to update this time because I didn't want anyone to think I was slacking. After working a lot and now being sick with a cold I present to you the real chapter 14 lol. Also I noticed awhile ago someone requested if they could translate the story into Vietnamese… please by all means go right ahead but make sure to give credit where it is due and if anyone who reads it in this language or any others that it's translated to (permission given here) please let me know what they think as well! And sorry to say no one guessed right as to whom it was who sent the letter! On a side note I have a request for everyone. If you all do truly read my author notes I would all like you to rate my writing from 1-10, 1= you suck a preschooler writes better than this, and 10 being publish worthy…10 would also be Princess Serenity-chan's story 'Remember Me' (believe me she's 100 times better at writing than I am). And also what you like most about the story as well so far. Well without further ado here is the chapter, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope not yet…well Gii's parents, kinda I guess since they aren't mentioned per se in the manga (not sure about the novels though) but I do own the names I chose for them kinda lol.

Chapter 14: Returning Threats and Unexpected Visitors

Takumi's mouth opened in shock as he tried to muster up the courage to pinch himself. He had to see if this was a dream. But if it was he didn't want to wake up and if it wasn't he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Finally it seems his mind had finally caught up with his mouth and he closed it. He wasn't dreaming he couldn't be, "Inoue-san?"

"Your playing has improved immensely since the last time I heard you perform." Sachi said smiling that warm smile of his. "Then again the last time I did hear you play was that concert so it's no surprise your skills have improved since then."

"Arigatou." Takumi could feel a faint tint of pink paint itself along his cheekbones as he moved to put away his violin. He was stopped however when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, I want you to play another song." Sachi said quietly. "You know it's different when you're the audience and not the performer. It's nice to see it from the other point of view."

Takumi stood still for a moment. "Gomen, my skills as you call them are not up to par for an audience such as yourself. Besides I haven't played in days."

"Let me be the judge of that Hayama-kun." Sachi said.

Takumi looked at the professional and sighed deeply before giving in and looking at his violin. "Do, you have a request or anything?"

Sachi thought for a moment before a smile appeared on his features again, "Play something of your own, whatever first pops in your mind."

Takumi thought for a moment before putting the instrument under his chin and slowly running the bow along the strings with a few test notes before he soon lost himself in a calm melody that seemed to be beautiful on it's own but lacked something in the background. His eyes had closed on their own as he continued to play the melody that seemed to come out of nowhere and he felt no need to stop, not even when the door to the greenhouse opened. Seconds later he heard a gasp and he abruptly stopped his playing and opened his eyes to see Shingyouji standing there with his hand over his mouth and a single tear lingering on his eyelid. "Shingyouji-kun, daijoubu ka?"

Shingyouji wiped the tear away and bowed, "Gomen Hayama-san. I was looking for you. Arata-san was worried about your arm and asked me to come find you. I didn't mean to interrupt you but that song just now it, it reminded me of how I feel about Arata-san." His attention turned to the other occupant, "Oh, gomen nasai, I am Shingyouji, Shingyouji Kanemitsu."

Sachi smiled. "So this is the Shingyouji I've heard about. I'm Sachi Inoue, pleased to meet you."

Shingyouji took a moment then realized the person standing in front of him was indeed 'the Inoue Sachi.' Seconds later he became very flustered and tongue-tied.

Takumi smiled at his kouhai. "Shingyouji-kun please tell Misu-kun I'll return to the room later and that my burn has healed." He held up his arm revealing the bandage-free skin and the nasty scar.

Shingyouji nodded, "Hai, I'll go tell him right away. Excuse me please!" With that he bowed briefly to both of the boys before taking his leave.

Takumi turned again to put his violin away satisfied with the amount of playing he had done for the day. He picked up his case and turned around only to be greeted with Sachi just a few feet in front of him. "Ano?"

"That scar, where did it come from?"

"Betsuni." Takumi murmured wanting very much to drop the subject but found he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"Hayama-kun, I consider you my friend and if a friend of mine is or was hurt I want to know why." Sachi said calmly. "Please tell me."

Takumi sighed. "Okay I'll tell you but let's go meet up with Gii first."

"Ah yes Gii, I need to thank that idiot for writing to me again." Sachi said, the smile returning to his handsome features.

Takumi gave the other violinist a questioning glance before leading him towards the dorms. "Ano, Inuoe-kun?"

'Hmm?"

"Don't you have concerts to perform right now?" Takumi asked, "I mean why are you here at Shidou?"

Sachi smiled as he took Takumi's hand into his own noticing glares coming from other students and not knowing why but feeling the need to protect his friend. "Well, a few of my recitals were cancelled so I have a few days free so I decided to come visit you. I did say that I would see you again didn't I? Besides Gii asked me to come and who am I to turn down a favor from a good friend."

Takumi only nodded before leading his fellow violinist towards the third floor and the end of the hall. "I'm not sure if Gii's in his room or not though. He told me he had to take care of something when we parted ways earlier today."

"Well if he isn't we'll just have to track him down. The campus isn't that big is it?" Sachi said reaching up to knock on door number 300. When no answer came he turned to look at Takumi only to see him looking at another boy standing a few feet away from them.

"That's not really what I'm concerned about." Takumi answered noticing a few of the 2nd years giving him looks he'd rather not have shot towards him. Looking closer he realized one of them looked rather familiar and he held his breath. "Inoue-kun can we please leave?"

"What's your hurry Hayama-senpai? First you patter after Gii-senpai like the pathetic disgusting commoner that you are and now you're going after fresh meat? You really don't know when to quit do you?"

"Leave me alone Mitsarou-kun." Takumi spoke up feeling a bit of confidence in his voice. He knew if he were alone he'd be terrified right now but since he had Inoue there he knew the other boy wouldn't dare do anything. Last time he didn't have any witnesses.

"I'll leave this time, but trust me this isn't over." Mitsarou glared as he walked towards Takumi and purposely elbowed him out of the way.

Takumi did his best to stand his ground but the 2nd year was built bigger and had put most of his body weight into the shove and Takumi nearly fell over. But what really threw him was what Mitsarou whispered as he pushed past him. He was grateful when Sachi caught him. He waited until the other boy was completely out of sight before collapsing and feeling his body start shaking.

"Hayama-kun, daijoubu ka?" Sachi asked noticing his friend had started trembling. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Gii's number. "Hey whatever you're doing you need to stop right now and come to your dorm room. I'm with Hayama-kun, something happened. He, he started shaking and I don't know just get here."

Gii had just exited the cafeteria where he had just finished updating Akaike on Takumi's condition when he had received the call. "I'll be right there."

Akaike raised an eyebrow. "Do I dare ask what that was about?"

"I'll explain later, now come on." Gii said as he led his best friend out of the cafeteria and back towards the dorms. When they reached the third floor they found Takumi and Sachi leaning against the wall with Takumi enclosed in the professional violinist's arms oblivious to everyone else around them. "Sachi, what's going on?"

"Gii, I think it would be best if we get into your room first. I'm pretty sure Hayama will not be fond of anyone trying to eavesdrop." Akaike suggested noticing his friend's condition.

Gii said nothing as he unlocked his door and helped Takumi to his feet and pulling him close to him, not caring at all if anyone saw him being affectionate towards the other boy. Takumi was more important than his image right now. Once they were in the room he felt Takumi fall against him and he supported him as well as he could. Seconds later he could swear he could hear faint sobs coming from his fiancé. "Takumi, what's going on what's wrong?"

Takumi said nothing for a moment before falling to his knees and not being able to hold back felt the tears start to flow down his cheeks freely. His entire body was now shaking from the sobs. "Gii, Gii I- "

Gii knelt down in front of him and pulled Takumi into a tight embrace, "It's okay Takumi it is going to be okay." He turned to look at Sachi who had stayed silent the whole time. "What exactly happened?"

Sachi looked upon the two and felt a twinge of pity for the ebony-haired boy. "We were coming to see you and another student said some pretty nasty things to Hayama-kun. I think he was called Mitsa something."

"Mitsarou?" Akaike asked.

"Yes that's it." Sachi answered noticing Takumi cringe at the sound of the name. "He said something really mean to Hayama and then tried to knock him over when he left. After that Hayama just collapsed and started shaking."

"Mitsarou, wasn't he suspended?" Akaike asked. "What is he doing back?'

"His suspension ended this morning. His friend Tonaku will be back in three days. We need to be more careful. I don't think those two are just going to leave well enough alone." Gii explained realizing it had been a week already.

Akaike looked at the two violinists in turn then rested his eyes on Takumi, "There was more to it wasn't there Hayama?"

Takumi only nodded as he felt the tears continue to leak out of his eyes. He really didn't like appearing so weak like this but what after what had just happened he partially hoped no one would blame him for the way he was acting. "Mitsarou said something to me." He said faintly.

"What did he say?" Gii asked, "Takumi? Did he threaten you?"

Takumi nodded, "He said that it wasn't over."

Sachi nodded as well, "I heard him say that too."

"No, you only heard the first part, Inoue-kun." Takumi said taking a moment and accepting the tissues that Akaike was now holding out to him, "Arigatou." He wiped his eyes and took a breath before looking up at the other three, "When he walked past me and shoved me he added, 'it's not over till you're gone for good.'"

Gii's embrace on Takumi tightened as he pulled his fiancé closer. "Takumi you know I won't let anything happen to you."

Akaike could feel his blood begin to boil but he forced himself to simmer down, "Gii, you know what you need to do."

Gii said nothing at first as he held fast to his love. "Believe me I know and I'm not concerned about the consequences anymore. I'll have a talk with Tokoyama-sensei and Misu tomorrow. For now I think it's best if we just wait and see how things unfold. One thing is for sure, after that, I'm not letting Takumi out of my sight again if I can help it."

"But Gii you can't keep Hayama in your room again tonight. There's only going to be so many times Misu can cover for you two." Akaike pointed out. "Besides you already planned to have Sachi staying here for the night isn't that right?"

"I know, that's why after tomorrow I won't let him out of my sight." Gii decided. "But for now I'll make sure Misu keeps Takumi safe."

Takumi said nothing as he held close to Gii not wanting to be out of his presence any longer than necessary.

"I will not have this! The boy is getting too many ideas. He will marry the woman we choose and he will do it willingly."

"Genichi, please you were adventurous and rebellious at that age yourself. It may not be wise to try to push our son into something he is not ready for."

Saki Genichi looked at his wife, "Keiko you heard him. He said himself he was ready for marriage when he visited us during Golden Week. He couldn't have changed his mind so soon after making that fact now."

"I'm not saying he has changed his mind. Perhaps he just isn't exactly thrilled with idea of marrying his childhood friend. As far as we know those two haven't contacted each other in years." Keiko said quietly. "Why don't you hear his side of the story before jumping to conclusions?"

"That's not possible. The boy has refused to return here at my request." Genichi said.

"Then that means you must go and confront him. I'm pretty sure the company can survive without us for a few days." Keiko said smiling. "Besides, I'm curious to know why Giichi is so dead set on keeping this wedding from happening. I wonder if it's because he has found someone else."

"You mean that boy he kept talking to on the phone? Hayama something?" Genichi asked. "I merely thought it was just a fling." He had accepted his son's sexuality long ago but had decided he would allow his son to have fun until he showed he was ready to do the right thing and take responsibility as the heir to the company.

"I don't think so. I have seen the way our son looks when he talks about that boy." Keiko said. "I'm sure there's something more going on."

Genichi said nothing but cleared his throat, "Very well, I'll make the arrangements and we will leave as soon as possible."

"I thought I'd find you out here. You always said you liked high isolated places."

Gii looked up to see Sachi standing behind him. He moved his gaze back out towards the courtyard. Not many people knew how to get to the roof and he took advantage of that fact. "So I see you got my letter then hmm?"

Sachi moved closer to his childhood friend and sat down next to him. "How is Hayama-kun?"

"Safe with Misu-kun. Until I can make the necessary arrangements I'm entrusting Takumi's safety with him for now." Gii explained quietly.

"You really truly love him don't you?" Sachi stated more then questioned.

"Takumi means everything to me. If anything ever happens to him I don't-" Gii closed his eyes and could feel his anger beginning to build up again. He took a moment to calm himself down before looking at is friend. "Sachi, please understand, Takumi could be in real danger."

"You mean that underclassman?"

"No not just him." Gii answered. "You see Takumi and I are now engaged and-"

"Engaged?! Why didn't you tell me before? At least let me give you my congratulations before you continue!" Sachi said giving his friend a smile.

Gii only nodded his head in thanks before continuing and explaining everything that had happened over the past few weeks. When he finished he could see the anger building up in his friend as well, "Now you see why we are acting the way we are?"

Sachi nodded. "Anything I can do to help? I won't be staying very long but I'll do what I can while I'm here."

"The only thing we can do at the moment is protect Takumi." Gii said. "But to be honest I'm not sure if that's going to be enough. My family and the Keisu family are both very powerful and if I know Yuko's parents, they aren't going to just brush this off that easily."

A/N: And that's it for chapter 14. Again I'm going to ask people to guess who it was who sent the letter to Takumi. It should be obvious I think. Also please remember to rate my writing. I'm curious as to what you guys really think and please be honest! 3 reviews= chapter 15!


	16. Explanations, Doubts and Realizations

A/N: Okay everyone, this is the beginning of the 2nd arc of this story. Things are going to start to get even more interesting with new characters introduced to the plot. I am not fully satisfied with this chapter but I wanted to get it out for all my readers who have been waiting.

Disclaimer: If mentioned in the manga novels or movies I don't own, if not mentioned I do end of discussion.

Chapter 15: Explanations Doubts and Realizations

Misu's gaze moved itself away from the book he was supposedly reading and landed on his roommate. After returning to the room Saki had practically demanded that Misu not allow Takumi out of his sight and so far the student council president had done a fantastic job at the task. Not that it was a difficult one. Hayama had changed into his pajamas and climbed under his covers the moment Saki had left the room and had not moved from that spot since. Even though the other boy had been in bed since then Misu knew Hayama was not asleep yet. One it was too early, two after so long Misu had come to recognize his roommate's way of sleeping.

Finally realizing he was getting nowhere with the book, Misu set it aside and moved to change into his own night clothes having decided to call it a night. After changing he clicked off his lamp, "Oyasumi, Hayama."

There was a faint gasp from the other bed, "Ano, how did you know I wasn't asleep?"

"That's something you should not concern yourself over." Misu said quietly. "But if you are awake enough, would you mind explaining why Saki has insisted to appoint me as your bodyguard without my consent?"

The question was followed by several seconds of tense silence. "Gomen, Gii is very worried about me." Takumi answered in return shattering the silence. "But I-"

"It's obvious he is concerned about something but what I want to know is what it has to do with me keeping an eye on you." Misu said.

"Mitsarou-kun is back." Takumi stated.

That struck a chord. Misu sat up, "His suspension has ended then? Did he approach you?"

Takumi nodded knowing his roommate would still see his expression in the light of the moon cast through their window. "He threatened me."

"He what?" Misu asked his tone changing drastically.

Takumi sighed and explained what had happened before falling back against his bed. "Gii is afraid something will happen so he wants me to be protected at all times. I admit it will be awkward if someone is with me the whole time throughout classes, but I am sure Gii would rather not take any risks and neither would I."

"Does Saki plan on watching you himself? Unless he changes his or your schedule to match it will be impossible.' Misu pointed out.

"Gii said he is going to take care of all of that tomorrow and that he had a surprise for me tomorrow as well." Takumi said quietly.

"Well I agree with Saki that you should not be left alone. Thankfully you and I have almost all the same classes save two. So until the arrangements can be made I can watch over you accept for those two classes." Misu offered.

"Arigatou, Misu-kun. Please forgive me for causing so much trouble." Takumi whispered.

"Hayama it would be impossible to forgive something that is not your fault. You are not to blame for this." Misu said. "Now it is getting late and we have classes in the morning."

"Hai, oyasumi." Takumi whispered closing his eyes and allowing sleep to capture his conscious.

"You can't sleep can you?"

Gii was startled by the voice coming from the other side of his room and for a moment he had forgotten about his temporary guest. "Is it that obvious?"

Sachi sat up from his makeshift bed on the sofa. "You used to always toss and turn when we were kids until I would wake up and help you go to sleep remember? I'm guessing old habits die hard."

Gii chuckled. "Well it had worked like a charm before and apparently it has again." He sat up and slipped on his slippers before walking over to the sofa. "Care for a couch buddy?"

"Sure but only for a little while. You have classes and I still want to look around the campus some more." Sachi said giving in. "I also have a small meeting with my manager but don't worry I won't be gone from here long."

Gii only nodded before leaning against his friend and smiling. "Thanks again for coming here Sachi, you have no idea how much it means…"

"To you or Hayama-kun?" Sachi asked wrapping his arms around the other boy in a means of a friendly embrace.

"To us both." Gii admitted leaning into the embrace, "Friend wise after Shouzou you are my best. So having you here means more than you think. As for Takumi, you're his idol. He looks up and admires you more then your probably realize. To be honest I am positive if I hadn't had the guts to confess to him and you had somehow wound up in his life again you might have been able to, well you would be were I am now."

"Only way for that to work would be for me to have those feelings for Hayama, which I don't." Sachi pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean I admit there was something there at first when I saw him again but when I saw how you truly felt I knew I did not even have a ghost of a chance." Sachi admitted. "Gii, you two belong with each other, despite what society the world or anyone else says."

"That may be true but I've been thinking about something." Gii said. "I know I'm only over-thinking this but what if Takumi falls out of love with me?"

Sachi's grip loosened on the other boy. "What in the world made you even allow a thought like that to enter your mind? Last I saw Hayama-kun is head over heels for you and not because of your status or your money."

"True but, what if all that has been happening could be stopped if I just gave him up?" Gii suggested.

"Gii, why are you thinking of this now? I thought you two were permanent."

"I did too, but if my being with Takumi is going to put him in danger, I-" Gii trailed off. "I would rather lose him to keep him safe then stay with him and put him at risk every moment of his life."

"But you can't do that. You have already proposed to him and if you truly love him you would do anything to keep him safe as well as happy. Gii, you two need each other. Do you honestly think you leaving him would be the best solution? I have paid attention to the letters you have sent me. If you leave him you know his phobia will come back and he will lose all confidence in himself. Do you really want to do that to him? Hurt him to the point he will feel he deserves it?" Sachi asked.

"No, I don't. I just don't want anything more to happen to him especially if it is because of me." Gii said shaking. "Sachi, I went against my parents and turned down a marriage arrangement. I have not spoken to either of them in days and they have not tried to contact me either. But I did receive something, something that makes me fear the worst. Well actually it was sent to Takumi but he showed it to me."

"What is it?"

Gii latched himself away from his friend and stumbled around his room until he reached his desk and turned on the lamp. He rummaged through a few folders till finally pulling out an envelope. "Read this."

Sachi took the envelope and scanned the message before noticing the signature on the bottom. "Yuko?"

"No not Yuko. I don't think she even knows about this." Gii said sitting on the couch again not bothering with the lamp. "I was supposed to meet with her at an engagement dinner and our parents were suppose to announce it."

"But the letter's closing signature…"

"It's a code name but it was also the name that Yuko's father gave her as a nickname. 'Ritarou cho" Gii explained. "Yuko always used to try catching butterflies when we were kids so her father would call her his little butterfly."

"So you are saying this came from Yuko-chan's father?" Sachi asked.

"I am positive, but I am also sure Keisu-sama was not betting on Takumi showing me the letter." Gii said. "But I am glad he did."

"Keisu-sama probably thought that the message would come across as a threat and Hayama-kun would be willing to leave you without a second thought." Sachi pointed out, "But what I don't understand is why?"

"Because my father wants me to marry Yuko after I graduate from here." Gii explained.

"Wait you mean Yuko-chan is the one who?"

"Yes and I told my father that I was not going to go through with it. I'm with Takumi now and after what you helped me realize I refuse to give him up." Gii said with determination in his voice.

"Well since I have yet to see evidence of him giving up on you even after seeing this letter I'm even more than sure what you have is permanent."

"It is and I don't know what made me even consider wanting to leave Takumi. I don't know what I was thinking!" Gii said leaning forward and resting his head in his hands. "If I lose Takumi I don't know what I'd do."

"The way I see it you were weighing every single option you thought there was." Sachi said quietly, "But no matter what you and Hayama-kun need to be together. You need each other more than you know."

"You really think so?" Gii asked holding back the yawn that was desperate to escape.

"I know so. Think about it Gii, you hadn't written to me in nearly a year then all of a sudden you send me a request to come to Shidou Academy out of nowhere to cancel a concert and play just so the boy of your dreams could have his dream fulfilled." Sachi pointed out. "After that and seeing the smile I put on Hayama-kun's face because I fulfilled your request I knew you two were meant to be together."

Gii chuckled. "That does yet does not make sense to me right now."

"That's because it's nearly one in the morning. We both need to get some sleep." Sachi said glancing at the clock on the wall. He pulled his friend into a tight hug.

Gii reluctantly let go of the hug and clicked off the lamp before walking back over to his bed and climbing under the covers. "Sachi, promise me something."

"Hmm?"

"Please don't tell Takumi about what I said tonight? I don't want him to feel like he thinks I want to leave him." Gii requested. "I know when I'm tired I say things that shouldn't have been said but please don't-"

"I will not tell him, Gii but if you're going to be fully honest with him and yourself in the relationship you should." Sachi said. "If he truly loves you he will listen."

"I know; I am just afraid of what he will think if I do." Gii admitted before pulling the covers up to his chin and allowing himself try and sleep even though his mind would not stop racing.

Takumi waved to Shingyouji who had offered to escort his senpai to one of the classes he didn't share with Misu and hoisted his bag higher onto his shoulder. He was a few minutes early so Shingyouji would have time reach his own class but it did not matter to him. If no one was there that meant no on could bother him, not Mitsarou or anyone else from the group of haters. Walking into the classroom he stopped when he realized there was someone in his seat, someone he did not recognize. The other boy whoever he was seemed to be engrossed in a thick novel written in English judging by the title on the cover and appeared to have no plans of moving any time soon.

Unsure of how to go about this Takumi cautiously approached the table and cleared his throat, "Ano?" No response, "Sumimasen, that's my place for class."

A page stopped in mid turn and eyes glanced up at Takumi. "I'm sorry what?"

"My place, I'm assigned to sit here for this class." Takumi said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did not realize." The boy said closing his book and scooting the chair back and standing up. It was then Takumi got a very good look at the former occupant of the chair. He was extremely good looking.

"It's okay." Takumi said as he placed his bag onto the table. "Um, forgive me but are you a new student?"

"Hai, oh gomen, my name is Soshido Soshido Keisuke."

"I'm Hayama, Hayama Takumi."

"Hayama-kun? It's nice to meet you."

Takumi only nodded in return offering the other boy a smile. "We have a few minutes before class starts." His eyes glanced at the book in the Soshido's hand and realized he recognized it. _Protecting Shareholder Value. _ It was a book Gii owned. "Is that a book in English?"

"Hai, I grew up in America so I'm fluent but I told my parents I wanted to experience life as a student in a school of my origin country. After doing research I found this school to be the most intriguing so I enrolled here."

"Well, I'm sure you will like it here. Shidou Academy is an amazing school and very excepting." Takumi pointed out. "Well the school itself is but not all the students are."

"You sound like you have been on the receiving side of the unaccepted.' Soshido said quietly.

"I kind of am." Takumi admitted. "But I'm sure you will not have to worry about that. You just have to make a good enough impression and everyone will be your friend."

"Hayama-kun you say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Soshido-kun, have you ever heard of someone named Saki Giichi?"

"Yes as a matter a fact I have. Back in America my best friend used to know him. But she claimed she has not heard from him in years. Their ties of friendship just sort of unraveled." Shoshido answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he's my boyfriend." Takumi admitted.

"Wait, are you saying that Saki is here at this school?" Soshido asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now are you going to tell me that I do not deserve to be with him and try to beat me up too like everyone else?" Takumi asked.

"No of course not. Why in the world would you even think that?" Soshido asked.

"Because there are a few people here who believe I do n'o deserve to be here at this school or with Gii." Takumi admitted. "And I'm starting to think that they may be right."

"Hayama-kun, I'm not sure what everyone else thinks but if you and Saki-san are together, shouldn't it be your business and no one else's?" Soshido pointed out.

"Hai," Takumi sighed before placing his head in his hands. "Gomen we've only just met and I've already-"

Hayama-kun do not worry about it. Besides me being new here I could use a friend and I would like to make friends with you, if you'll let me." Shoshido said blushing.

"Hai, a friend is definitely something I could use right now." Takumi admitted noticing the blush but deciding not to say anything about it.

Gii pocketed his phone after reading the text message sent from Shingyouji informing him that Takumi had reached his first class safely. The third floor dorm head had a free period for his first class so he had decided to use that time to try and talk to Tokoyama-sensei and try to get Takumi's schedule changed to match his own. They took the same classes but the timing was different since there were so many students in the school.

He had tried to speak with the headmaster the day before but had been unable to thanks to workload after workload being piled upon him. But he had been giving most of the day to catch up on it as well. Ah the pros and cons of being dorm head. Finally he had finished his work the previous night and after a good nights sleep-with Sachi's help again- Gii was ready to face his headmaster and explain everything. He was sure if he spared only the tiniest details Tokoyama-sensei would be willing to negotiate. At least Gii hoped he would. After he double-checked to make sure he had everything Gii went to his door and opened it only to find someone standing there ready to knock.

Gii's mouth opened and closed several times when he realized who was standing at his door first thing that morning. He was still dreaming he had to be.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

A/N: Cliffy? I'd say so yes. Gomen everyone but I'm a sucker for them. It's the longest chapter for the story too. Now I want all who read this chapter to guess who it is they think is standing in Gii's doorway. 3 reviews = chapter 16


	17. New faces propositions and information

A/N: Minna-san I am sorry for taking so long with this chapter. A lot has happened off line and I was unable to get much writing done. I also had a bit of writer's block with this so that's another reason. Please congratulate me though. I have a new baby niece! Very proud of her. I do hope you all like this chapter, it was a bit of a difficult one to write. Again I'm not too pleased with it but please know I do my best under the circumstances. Also I'm not happy with the length but I finished writing this at 6am after working another long shift earlier this evening/morning lol

Disclaimer: I don't own them and wouldn't want to. I respect them too much.

Chapter 16: New faces, propositions and information.

To say Gii was surprised was an understatement he was down right shocked when he realized he recognized the occupant of the normally deserted hallway for this time of day.

"Yuko?!"

"Glad you remember me Giichi, it's been quite a long time." Yuko said smiling. "May I come on?"

Gii shook his head to rid himself of the shock and stepped back into the room temporarily forgetting the reason he was heading out in the first place. "Oh, yes of course. Don't mind the mess."

Yuko chuckled, "You've never been messy Giichi. Unless something's changed since I last saw you which I highly doubt."

Gii motioned to the sofa then walked over to make his guest some tea, "How long as it been anyway?"

"Going on nearly 8 years now if I remember correctly. "Yuko said as she took a seat on the sofa. "Oh, no tea but coffee if you have it."

Gii nodded as he prepared the coffee and filled two cups before carrying them back to the sofa and placing them on the coffee table. He waited for Yuko to take hers and sip it before sipping his own.

Yuko took a tentative sip before setting her cup down and turning her attention to Gii. "I'm sure your first question is going to be what am I doing here right?"

"Well actually my first question was going to be how you are doing then your mentioned question following it but feel free to answer them in either order." Gii said.

"Still the smart aleck I see." Yuko chuckled. "Well I'm sure your father has spoken to you about our betrothal."

"Yes, and with all do respect Yuko, I would give anything not to have to go through with it." Gii answered honestly.

"Good then that means you and I are already on the same page." Yuko said. "Listen I love you Giichi, but only as a friend. You're like the big brother I never had."

Gii smiled. "And you're like the annoying but loveable younger sister. It would just feel awkward marrying you."

"So, one of the reasons I'm here is to ask for your help to convince our parents to break the betrothal." Yuko said. "If I'm engaged to you against my will I can't marry the person I'm in love with."

"I thought so." Gii said leaning back against his sofa. "You have that same look you did 8 years ago. It's that guy who moved in on the other side of your house isn't it?"

"How, how did you know that?" Yuko asked astonished.

"You were in love with him the first time you saw him." Gii pointed out. "I could tell just by the look on your face."

"Yeah, well he wants to ask me to marry him but wants to ask permission first. However that's impossible unless we come up with a way go break this ridiculous betrothal between the two of us."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Besides you aren't the only one who has plans to tie the knot." Gii said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small photo of his beloved. "This is my true fiancé, Hayama Takumi."

Yuko looked at the picture and smiled warmly. "He's so cute very sweet looking. But that smile it's not sincere."

"Yes, well that was taken when we first started dating. He was a bit distant back then. " Gii said looking at the picture with admiration. "We've gone through a lot and have come a long way. "

"Wait, is he the one you used to talk to Sachi about he boy at the violin concert? Yuko asked.

"Yeah, actually he is. He captured my heart even at that age. But to be honest I never thought I would ever see him again." Gii confessed.

"But fate decided to be kind and he started going to the same school as you huh?" Yuko chuckled. "It must be meant to be huh?"

"That's what I believe. There's so many schools and so many places I could have had my parents enroll me in and lo and behold the one school I pick is the one that well..."

Yuko placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Giichi, I want to meet him."

"Well he's actually in class right now. And I was on my way to the headmaster's office. There's something I need to discuss with him." Gii said as he stood up.

"So you were on your way somewhere when I arrived." Yuko said as she stood up as well. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Yuko. But I really do need to go and speak with him." Gii said as he walked towards his door and opened it for his guest. "Do you have some place you can go while you wait or?"

"Well actually I had planned to wander around the campus. I have a visitor's pass and plus I have a date later." Yuko explained as she stepped out of the room. "I'll walk with you to the headmaster's office though if you don't mind the company."

Gii smiled warmly, "Of course I don't mind. I will admit though I'm glad there are no other students present. Someone seeing you and I walking together is the perfect ingredient to start a new wave of rumors."

"Just like any other high school." Yuko chuckled. "But the only difference is there's no girls so does that mean this place is full off gossip kings instead of queens?"

Gii rolled his eyes, "Believe me there are a lot of boys here who believe the are equivalent to kings. It's getting to the point where I think they are expecting any of the lower class to address them as 'your majesty.'"

"But you're not like that I hope."

"Of course not. I don't like all the attention but that doesn't mean I don't receive it." Gii shook his head "But I will say if this school had a prom I would probably be voted king by a landslide."

"Now you're just being full of yourself." Yuko teased as she punched his arm. "Oh, by the way speaking of prom back home I was runner up for queen."

"Oh who won then?"

"This annoying girl who thinks my boyfriend actually belongs to her." Yuko said as she reached in her bag and pulled out a photograph. In the picture were two couples one which included her. "That girl right there. She had actually asked him out even though she knew he and I were already together."

"So what exactly happened?" Gii asked

"She got queen and was so sure he was going to get king but her worst enemy got the crown instead. Seeing her dance with him was hilarious." Yuko said chuckling at the memory.

"You know here we don't actually have a prom or dance like that but we do have concerts and whatnot. In fact last year Sachi performed here." Gii said.

"Yes, he told me about that. He said you had actually asked him to perform here because you wanted to make your boyfriend smile."

"Yes as a matter of fact I did and I'd do it again in a heart beat." Gii said.

Yuko looked up to see they were at the headmaster's door and sighed. "Well, I'm going to go explore but I will see you in cafeteria for lunch okay?'

"Sounds like a plan that way I can meet yours and you can meet mine." Gii chuckled as he waved to his friend before lightly tapping on the door.

"Hai?"

Gii opened the door and closed it behind him before bowing low. "Sumimasen Tokoyama-sensei, but if you have a moment I need to speak with you. It is very important."

Tokoyama motioned for Gii to sit down. "What exactly is the problem Saki?"

Gii cleared his throat and looked up. "Sensei, with your permission I would like you to permit Hayama Takumi to room with me for the remaining time of the school year."

"I see and is there a particular reason why you are making such a request?"

Gii nodded the proceeded to launch in to a full out explanation making sure to include the first time Mitsarou had been seen harming Takumi and making sure to mention that Shouzou had witnessed it was well. Also reminding him what had happened that night in the infirmary and ending with the threat that Mitsarou had loomed over Takumi's head the day before.

"I am aware he is only a second year student but his actions towards Takumi I believe should be taken in account for. I also have witness for the times he has been threatened or hurt." Gii finished.

Tokoyama shook his head with a massive sigh. "Saki, I know of your feelings for Hayama, the whole faculty knows, and I agree your proposal is a good one, I do but can you honestly juggle protecting him and keeping up with your studies and your duties as a dormhead?"

"I will not be alone in this." Gii said. "I have friends who have told me numerous times they are willing to assist me because they, like myself care deeply for Takumi and feel just because he has not been admitted to this school from a wealthy background does not mean he does not deserve the same education and treatment as the other students."

"Again I understand where you are coming from Saki but I'm afraid I cannot grant your request. Believe me I wish I could." Tokoyama said with an apologetic look on his face. "And besides that you will have a new student to take care of. He will be staying on the third floor with Morita Toru."

Gii stood up, "Sensei, I know I cannot change your mind but should something more happen to Takumi and it is the fault of Mitsarou's or someone in league with him, I ask that you reconsider my request." He bowed low before exiting the office holding himself back from slamming the door. He needed to get to the roof again before he exploded.

Takumi and Soshido had nearly all the same classes and Misu had escorted him to the rest. Takumi had introduced the two boys and Misu had made sure to keep a close eye on the new boy. When lunch came Soshido bowed and excused himself claiming he had to meet with someone before heading off towards the cafeteria.

Takumi smiled as he watched his new friend walk off. "Misu, are you going to lunch or do you have work?"

"Hayama, as promised to Saki, I'm not leaving you from my sight." Misu said.

Takumi said nothing as he followed Misu to the cafeteria. He looked around and noticed that the room was missing something or rather someone, "Misu do you see Gii anywhere?"

Misu scanned the room as well and realized that his rival was indeed missing. "Hmm, perhaps he is still with the headmaster."

Akaike walked up from behind them, "Sachi said he saw Gii heading away from the headmaster's office earlier."

"I wonder where he went after that. If he went to talk to the headmaster it must have been important." Takumi said as he followed the others to get their meals before heading to one of the empty tables.

Once they all had their trays of food they headed to one of the nearly empty tables. The only two occupants were Soshido and a young woman. "Soshido, do you mind if we sit here?"

Soshido looked up smiling, "No not at all, please." He reached over and took a hold of the hand of the young woman, "Minna-san, please I would like you to meet my girlfriend and soon to be my future bride, Kei-"

"Yuko-chan."

Yuko looked over, "Akaike-kun? No I can't believe it. I didn't know you attended this school as well."

Akaike smirked, "Of course. Someone had to keep an eye on the idiot."

"Speaking of keeping an eye have you seen Gii at all?" Takumi asked.

"Well, I spoke with him earlier today but I haven't seen him since. Why is something wrong?" Yuko asked as she set her chopsticks down.

Akaike glanced up and scanned the cafeteria till he spotted Mitsarou. "You see that boy over there? He's been giving Hayama quite a lot of trouble. Gii I believe spoke to Tokoyama-sensei earlier. I think he was hoping to ask for Hayama to join him in room 300."

Hearing this for the first time Takumi's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"Hayama," Misu began, "Saki is determined to do anything in his power to make sure you are protected. Or do you not realize that?"

Yuko gasped, "Wait, Hayama, Hayama Takumi?"

Takumi nodded. "Hai."

"You're Giichi's fian-"

Akaike reached over and covered Yuko's mouth only to have Soshido glare at him.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Akaike removed his hand and lowered his voice. "Sumimasen."

Misu leaned forward and lowered his own voice, "No one at the school except for a few of us are to know about that. If word got out about there's no telling what would happen."

Yuko bowed her head, "Gomen nasai, I will keep quiet."

Soshido agreed with a nod.

Takumi thanked them and lifted up his tie unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and pulled out his ring, which he had begun to wear on a chain. "This is it. If anyone does see and question it, it's only a gift from Gii nothing more."

Yuko's eyes widened, "I've seen that before!"

Takumi placed the ring back underneath his shirt and readjusted his uniform. "You have?"

"Hai, I was there when Giichi's grandmother gave it to him. It's almost one of a kind. Treasure it, Hayama-san." Yuko said smiling.

Takumi nodded. "I will although I wished Gii had chosen something more simple. I don't believe I'm worth it."

"Did Giichi do anything to it?"

"He told me that he had it cleaned and polished but other than that no, why do you asked?" Takumi questioned as he ate his lunch.

"So he didn't have it adjusted in size or anything?"

Takumi shook his head unsure of where Yuko was going with this.

"Then his you are his true love. Giichi's grandmother believed the only person who had the right to her grandson's heart was the person how's finger fit that ring with no changes or anything. Also she believed that, that person would not care about the value of the ring only that it came from Giichi's heart."

"Then that clinches it doesn't it?" Soshido said smiling. He turned to look at Yuko. "Oh did you talk to Giichi about…"

"Yes but we couldn't discuss it in detail because he had that engagement." Yuko said.

"Speaking of Gii it's not like him to skip lunch. I wonder if something went wrong." Takumi said quietly.

Akaike pulled out his phone and texted Sachi asking him if he had seen Gii. Seconds later there was a response that stated 'check the school roof.' "Sachi thinks Gii's on the roof of the school."

Takumi stood up and moved his tray to the dirty dishes window before heading out of the cafeteria.

Misu nodded at Akaike who in turn chased after Takumi, "Hayama, wait where are you going?"

Takumi didn't slow down. "The roof. There's something wrong, I know it."

Akaike sighed. "Then I'm coming with you. Gii doesn't want you to be alone at anytime unless there's no way for us to be with you."

Takumi said nothing as he headed towards the main school building determined to make it to the roof. Once he reached the door to the stairs of the roof he turned to Akaike, "I'll be with Gii now Akaike-kun. Thank you for watching out for me but-'

Akaike chuckled, "I understand Hayama, I'll go back and tell the others but if anything should be wrong text or call one of us immediately."

Takumi nodded before opening the door to the roof and stepping out. He closed the door behind him and turned around in time to see Gii disappear over the edge of the building….

A/N: Okay I Yeah, I did it again. Hate me? I wouldn't doubt it, especially since the next chapter won't be up for a length of time. I'm going on a trip and will be working extra hard when I return so writing will be the last thing I'll be able to do. But I will say that GII DID NOT JUMP TO OFF HIMSELF! SO DON'T THINK THAT! I HAVE A REASON WHY TAKUMI SEES THAT! Also, please tell me who expected it to be Yuko and what you think of her so far. Also I have posted links to pics of Japanese actors and actress who I picture when I write for Kirihondo, Mitsarou, Soshido and yes, even Yuko. Please check them out and let me know what you think. Last but not least I am currently working on a fic with Daisuke Watanabe and Hamao Kyousuke aka DaiMao as the main pairing. Well I"m also sorry about the length, it's one of my shorter chapters. but please let me know what you think! 3 reviews= chapter 17!


	18. Falling Hard and Hard Facts

A/N: Okay I doubt anyone actually reads my author notes but I'm still going to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I had quite a lot happening and a lot of project I'm a part of now. This chapter came out quite interesting. I do hope anyone who is still reading this story likes it.

Disclaimer: I own the characters not originally found in the series. The others unless you count the boxset or the first volume nope!

Chapter 17: Falling Hard and Hard Facts

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Takumi ran towards the edge of the roof, "GII!" He skidded to a halt just before the ledge and looked down to see Gii standing on the roof of the connecting part of the main hall. A huge sigh of relieve escaped the ebony-haired boy's lips. "You idiot!"

Gii turned around at the insult and looked up to see Takumi looking down at him, "What's wrong Takumi?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I just saw you disappear over the edge of the highest part of the school and all you can ask me is 'what's wrong?" Takumi asked. "What were you thinking, Gii?"

Gii took a moment to consider seeing his own actions from another's point of view and shook his head. "Gomen Takumi, I didn't mean to scare you. I had to jump."

Takumi leaned over the edge of the roof, "Oh what could be so important that you would risk your life?"

"Well besides you, this." Gii said holding up a photograph, one that had no copies or anyway of preserving it. Well actually there was one other copy and it was currently tuck safely inside Takumi's pillowcase. "I was looking at this and the wind blew it out of my hand. I couldn't bear losing this picture. And besides the distance from there to here isn't that far really and I was careful I promise you."

Takumi then took a moment to see the photograph and realized he recognized it. It had been the one he kept under his pillow. They had taken several pictures and developed them using the photography club's dark room and vowed never to make copies. These were for them and them only. This particular shot had been a once in a lifetime chance. The two lovers had been walking around behind the school wanting to take some photos of them relaxing being causal. At one point with the sunset directly behind the casting a beautiful glow between the two lovers Akaike had snapped a photo of them lost in each other's gaze.

The photo had been taken at the perfect moment because moments after storm clouds had covered Shidou Academy grounds and to this day none of them had seen a sunset quite as beautiful as the one the had captured on film.

Gii waited until he saw the look of realization on his fiance's face before smiling. "Now do you understand?"

Takumi only nodded before looking around. "Gii, did you ever consider the fact that getting down from there isn't going to be as easy?"

Gii looked down from his position, grateful he wasn't afraid of heights and shrugged. "Don't worry Takumi, I thought this through. It's not that far down if I sit and maneuver myself down."

"Okay, but you better have both feet planted firmly on solid ground by the time I get back down there." Takumi said, "In fact wait there. I'll go down so I can catch you if you need me to." He was about to turn around when he felt something push hard against his shoulders.

Gii's own eyes widened as he watched Takumi fall forward. Within no more than a second he had reached out and grabbed Takumi by the hand. "Takumi! Hold on I've got ya!"

Takumi felt his entire body go numb but he forced himself to keep his grip tightened on Gii's hand. "Gii!"

For the first time in a long time the entire school courtyard was next to empty and Gii for once wished someone would interrupt their time together. "Takumi, I can't see from here. How close are your feet to the ground?"

Takumi managed to glanced down realized it was just a bit too far for him to land unharmed if Gii let go of him. "It's too far, Gii!"

"It's okay Takumi, I'm going to swing you towards the building then I'm going to let go that way you'll land on the second half of the roof okay?" Gii instructed.

Takumi then remembered that this part of the school building did indeed have the roof and the awning. "Okay, I'm ready."

"It's going to be steep so you'll have to hold yourself in place until I can get down to you okay?" Gii said. "Okay, here we go." He used what up body strength he had to swing Takumi into the building then let go praying he was close enough.

Takumi landed with a grunt and then scrambled up the side of the roof reaching for the window frame and locking his grip. "Gii, I made it."

Gii looked down to see Takumi clinging to the window and released part of his sigh of relief. Now he had to get down. "Okay Takumi, I'm coming down. He sat down on the edge of the roof then slowly turned his body before moving down so he was now hanging on by his hands He began to swing his body in towards the building before he let go when he was just level with the awning. He was just a tad too far away and he started to fall.

Takumi had watched his fiancé's attempt to get to him but when Gii let go too soon Takumi let go of the window frame and slid down the roof in time to catch Gii before he fell. "Gii!"

Gii looked up in time to see Takumi's hand around his own wrist, "Takumi!"

"Gii I can't, you're slipping!" Takumi cried out when Gii's wrist hand and fingers fell through his own, " GII!"

Gii waited for the impact of the stone of the courtyard but was surprised when he felt something warm and soft instead. Opening his eyes he realized he had landed in a pair of arms.

"Saki, what in the world where you doing up there?' Misu asked as he and Akaike set Gii down. "Where is Hayama?"

Gii ran towards the building again. "Takumi, it's okay, I'm safe!"

Misu and Akaike gave the other boy a quizzical look then followed his gaze and both gasped when they saw Takumi on the roof.

"Gii?"

"Takumi, it's okay, you can slide down to the edge, I promise I'll catch you!" Gii spoke in the most reassuring voice he could.

Takumi moved so he was close to the edge of the awning before looking down to see Gii with his arms outstretched. He closed his eyes and jumped forward.

Gii caught his fiancé and as soon as both of them had hit solid ground they were bombarded by questions. Gii waited until the two boys had stopped talking then looked up at them. "We will discuss this in my room. I however am going to speak with Tokoyama-sensei."

"What about classes?" Akaike asked him

"Someone just tried to push Takumi off the roof. Classes are the last thing on my mind right now." Gii said as he took Takumi's hand into his own and leaded him towards the headmaster's office.

"Gii, are you sure it's a good idea to report this to the headmaster? I mean he may not believe us. No one saw what happened." Takumi pointed out still shaken up.

"I know Takumi but we have to try. I'm scared something else will happen to you if I'm not there to protect you." Gii said.

"But Gii, you can't protect me all on your own. You have so much more to do. You can't neglect your duties." Takumi said. "Besides it's too much of a burden to keep trying to protect me."

"Takumi, what are you saying?"

"There are more people who wish to protect me now, why I don't know but if they want to help you should let them." Takumi stated.

"Saki-senpai, Hayama-senpai? Are you two all right?"

Gii turned around to see the only pair of twins in all of Shidou Academy, Kitarou and Kotarou Hitosaki. "Kita, Kota, aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

"Well we mind our own business." Kotarou began,

"Unless there's a chance-" Kitarou continued.

"To help someone." Kotarou finished.

"What are you two talking about?"

"We saw what happened outside and we saw a glimpse of who pushed Hayama-senpai." Kotarou said leaning against his brother.

"We don't like eavesdropping unless it's to our advantage and this time it was." Kitarou put in resting his head on his twin's shoulder.

"So, are you two willing to help us then?" Gii asked in an almost desperate tone.

"We will help you in return for a favor. We won't say what it is or when we will want it."

"It will be legal and within your power so no need to worry about that." Kotarou assured.

"If you guys are willing to expose who I am sure is behind this I'll be more than happy to help you." Gii said. "We are actually heading to the headmaster's office now if you want to come with us."

"Our classes for the day are over."

The afternoon for us is free."

"We'd be more than happy to join you." The twins spoke in unison.

"Gii."

Gii turned to see Takumi starting to sway and he reached over and caught the other boy. "Takumi, daijoubu?"

Takumi took a moment to collect himself. "Gomen, Gii, I must have fainted or something."

"Takumi is something bothering you?" Gii asked.

"Hayama-senpai has been working hard. We see him in the library more often than any student in the school. "Kotarou pointed out.

Gii gave his fiancé a look of confusion.

"I've had to study more these days." Takumi confessed.

"Takumi have you not been taking care of yourself? You remember what happened with Misu." Gii said

"I have been!" Takumi insisted. "It's just I've been staying up a little later the past few nights so I could get my work done in time."

"Takumi, wait when you had your hand wrapped in that gauze because of your burn were you having trouble with your studies?" Gii asked as a look of realization crossed his features.

"We saw Hayama-senpai using his well attempting to use is left hand more often." Kotarou said.

"I am ambidextrous but my right hand is my powerful one. I haven't used my left one that often so it wasn't easy." Takumi admitted.

"Well if you're up for it we should get to the headmaster's office quickly. After that you and I are going to have a discussion." Gii said looking at the twins. "Will you two accompany us then?"

"As long as you promise to grant us the favor." The twins responded again in perfect unison.

"I promise." Gii said as he helped Takumi back to his feet. "Can you walk okay?"

Takumi nodded. "Hai I'll be okay."

Gi nodded and led the other three boys to the headmaster's office knocking then after hearing the okay to enter allowed the others to step through the door before following. Bowing low he spoke, "Pardon the intrusion Yokoyama-sensei but our presence here is of the most importance."

Yokoyama looked up from his stack of papers. "Saki-kun, you better have a very good explanation."

"I do sensei." Gii said as he explained what had happened earlier before turning to the twins.

"We were on our way to our next class when we saw someone on the roof behind Hayama-senpai. We recognized the boy and were going to try to find a teacher to help but everyone was in class already."

"Who was it you saw?"

"It was our classmate Mitsarou Kazunori."

Takumi's eye widened at the sound of the other boy's name and leaned forward against the desk.

"Hayama are you all right?" Yokoyama asked concerned.

Gii reached out to Takumi who in turn pressed himself against his fiancé shaking. "Sensei, this is why I would like Takumi to room with me."

"Saki why did you not tell me it was this serious?" Yokoyama asked.

"I tried to Sensei but you wouldn't believe me." Gii insisted.

"Saki I know your request but I still don't think-"

"Sensei I mentioned before we have friends who are more than willing to help me protect Takumi." Gii said.

Yokoyama turned to the twins. "Do you mean these two?"

"If we will benefit from it we find no reason not to help Hayama-senpai. Besides we aren't exactly friends with Mitsarou-kun." Kotarou said.

Yokoyama leaned back in his chair and folded hands resting them on his lap. "Okay Saki I will allow you and Hayama to room together but Saki you will take Misu Arata's room and he will take room 300. You will still have the position of Dorm head and will be allowed to use room 310 to meet with students who need your assistance. "

"Um Sensei you mentioned early a new student." Gii said

"Yes Soshido Keisuke. He's a 3rd year student who transferred here from America." Yokoyama explained. "I was going to have you show him around."

"Um Sensei, I've met Soshido-kun." Takumi said quietly, "If it will be all right perhaps Yoshizawa-kun could show Shoshido-kun around."

"Well as long as he will be okay with it and it won't interfere with his afterschool activities." Yokoyama said. "I'll speak to him after classes."

"Speaking of classes the 3rd years only have study period for the last two hours. May I take Takumi back to his room to rest?" Gii requested.

"Very well. I still need to speak to Misu Arata about the arrangement. The move may take place over the weekend but for now Saki I want you to stay in room 300." Yokoyama instructed.

"Understood, thank you once again Sensei." Gii said.

Yokoyama turned to the twins. "You two I will write a pass for your last class. But do not be late again."

Kitarou and Kotarou both nodded, "Thank you Sensei."

"You four are excused."

Takumi left the office with Gii and the twins following behind him. "Kitarou-chan Kotarou-kun, thank you."

"Just let us know if you need anything senpai. We need to get to class." Kitarou said grateful that the suffix 'chan' was used. Everyone at Shidou knew Kitarou Hitosaki disliked being addressed as 'kun'.

"Thank you so much you two." Gii said, "We'll see you guys later."

Takumi took Gii's hand. "Gii, can we go?"

Gii nodded. "You are going to get some rest while I- I…"

Takumi looked at his fiancé concerned when everything became quiet, too quiet, "Gii what's wrong?" He followed the other boy's gaze and then noticed two people standing at the end of the hall. "Gii do you know those people?"

"I'm afraid so." Gii said, his voice almost nonexistent. "What are you doing here?"

"Giichi is that anyway to greet your inlaws?"

A/N: there you have it. I wanted to bring in my twin original characters because I love those two. For those of you who don't like the twins they won't show up that often. But everyone who reads this if you'd like chapter 18 3 reviews as usual!


	19. Assault, Assuring and Impossible

A/N: Minna-san I have broken a rule of mine and updated this story sooner than I planned. I only hope those of you who read it will not think I am copying a certain other fanfic writer on here. Yes her stories inspire me I will admit freely. In fact thanks to her newest chapter this chapter was born because of how inspired I was. Now this chapter is a long one too. Not as long as most stories but long enough considering I typed it up on a whim in 2 hours. Now before we get to the story…

MESSAGE FOR DAIMAO (reviewer who accused me of stealing) I again am addressing you. Yes there are some similarities to 'Remember Me' but I did not steal those ideas. Any similarities are coincidence only. I had it all planned out long before 'Remember Me ' was posted and updated. The only thing that's the same is the reference to room 310. And that is only because that was a typo. I meant to say room 320….

Now that, that's off my chest….

Disclaimer: Find them in the series? I don't own. The ones you don't find in the series I do own.

Chapter 18: Assault, Assuring and Impossible.

The silence surrounding the occupants of the hallway was deafening. No one dare move fear of not breaking but adding to the already existing tension. Gii was grateful when the twins turned to him and bowed excusing themselves before leaving.

Once they had left Gii turned to the people who had arrived unexpectantly. "Keisu-sama, may I ask the reason for your presence here at my school?"

Keisu Tomoyoto turned to his wife spoke into her ear who in turn nodded and walked off before he stepped forward. "Giichi, it has been along time. But I am not here to discuss matters with you. I have in fact come to speak to your friend here."

Takumi looked up surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, you are Hayama Takumi are you not?" Keisu inquired.

"Hai, but forgive me, I don't believe we have ever met." Takumi said trying his utmost to keep his voice from shaking.

"No we have not had the pleasure and that may be for two reasons." Keisu stepped forward and grasped Takumi's hand with an iron grip. "I hope you don't think me rude but I wouldn't exactly consider it a pleasure actually meet you formally."

Gii stepped forward pulling Takumi towards him, "Keisu-sama with all due respect I ask you not treat nor speak to my fiancé in that manner."

"Well Yuko is my daughter and I am her father. I shall speak to her in whatever manner I deem necessary and appropriate." Keisu countered.

"I do not and will not address Yuko-chan as my fiancé. That title already belongs to him." Gii argued.

Takumi grew tense when the ending of classes bell rang. "Gii I don't think it would be wise to be discussing this out in the open like this."

Gii was about to agree but something in him snapped and he shook his head, "No Takumi, no hiding. I don't care what the world says. I'm with you and I will let the world know. I know there will be consequences but I don't care. I will face them as long as you are by my side."

Takumi was awestruck, "Gii..."

"Giichi, what is this foolishness? Falling for, and giving your heart to another boy? What would your parents think? Surely approval would be denied." Keisu said angrily. "This pathetic display of affection is merely make believe. You two are not going to go through with this foolish façade." He turned his attention to Takumi. "I warned you to stay away from my future son-in-law."

"Keisu-sama, please with all due respect. I will not leave Gii. I love him." Takumi said as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his collared shirt. "If I didn't I wouldn't have accepted this." He pulled out his engagement ring.

Keisu's eyes darkened. "So that's what Saki-sama refused to give it to me to give to my daughter. You gave it to this undeserving commoner who has no right to be attending this school." When he saw the looks on both the boys faces he continued, "That's right. I know about you Hayama Takumi. I know your brother was a sick pathetic human being and I know you were shunned which I believe you rightly deserved. Just like you don't deserve this-"

Takumi's eyes widened when Keisu's hand flew towards his neck and snatched the ring from his neck breaking the chain followed by his other hand reaching back and slapping the young boy across the face. The impact knocked Takumi to the floor and his hand flew immediately to his cheek, which was already growing an angry red mark. "Itai."

Gii flew to his love in seconds, "Takumi!" His eyes grew into slits and he stood up reaching out and snatching the chain from Keisu's hand. "If you ever harm my fiancé again I-"

"You'll what Giichi? Hmm? Without your family's support status and money you are as low a commoner as that pathetic excuse." Keisu said. "You will marry my daughter and you will join our families and companies together."

Gii fumed as he watched the other man walk away. He waited until they were alone again before turning and kneeling to pull Takumi into his arms. "Takumi, are you okay?"

Takumi said nothing as he clung to Gii. His entire body was shaking with shock. "Gii…"

Gii sighed. "Takumi we need to talk to the others about this and I also need to speak to Yuko. I'm hoping I'm right when I say I don't think she knows about this but I can't be too cautious."

Takumi only nodded. "Okay, classes are over so we should probably go to mine and Misu's room. I am grateful that no one witnessed that though. I don't think it would have been easy to explain."

Gii said nothing in response to that as he led Takumi to the dorms phoning Akiake on the way ask him to send the message out to their group to meet in room 270. He also contacted the twins and asked if they wished to they could join the 'meeting'. They after all had agreed to help protect Takumi and in a way this was going to help. When they reached room 270 Gii turned to Takumi, "Takumi the last thing I want to do is leave you on your own after what just happened. But I need to go speak with Yuko."

"Then why don't you just let me come with you?" Takumi suggested having grown a bit more calm but still appeared to be shaken up. "I've met Yuko-chan earlier at lunch and would like to see her again."

"Wait you know she's here?" Gii asked.

"Yes and so is her boyfriend Soshidou Keisuke."

Gii caught on, "Wait, that's the new student Yokoyama-sensei was going to have me take care of. Huh, so that's why she actually came here."

"Apparently, she wanted to see her boyfriend's school." Takumi guessed.

Gii had pulled out his cellphone and dialed Yuko's number. After a few rings and a few exchanged words he flipped his phone shut. "She said she would meet us at the greenhouse in a few minutes."

With that the two boys headed out of the dorms and to their designated meeting place. Once they arrived the found the greenhouse empty. Taking advantage of their alone time Gii pulled Takumi down onto his lap having taken a seat on one of the provided benches. "Gii?"

"Takumi just stay like this for a moment okay? These moments I only wish we had more." Gii breathed softly.

Takumi was more than happy to oblige especially after what had just happened earlier. He mentally reached up to grasp his engagement ring but his hand stopped midway when he remembered he wasn't wearing it any longer.

Gii noticed his fiance's gesture and pulled the ring from his pocket where he had placed it after the encounter. He gently reached for Takumi's left hand and carefully placed the ring on his beloved's finger.

"There now that's in its rightful place."

The two boys jumped when they realized they had company and pulled apart out of habit only to be stopped by the newest occupant of the greenhouse.

"Please you two look so comfortable and content that way. Don't try to deny it in front of me." Yuko said. "Now I-" that's when she noticed the faint red mark on Takumi's cheek, "Wha-what happened, are you okay?"

Gii's schooled his features into a business like expression. "You father happened."

Yuko was taken aback, "My father? Giichi what do you mean?"

Takumi looked up. "Yuko, may I call you Yuko?"

"Please do, growing up in America I'm used to being address by my given name rather than my family name." Yuko said.

Takumi only nodded in response before explaining everything starting from the letter he had received to the cause of the mark on his face. Once he was done he hid his face in Gii's shoulder.

Yuko sat on the bench across from them in shock. After a moment she looked up, "Gomen nasai Hayama-kun. I didn't even know my father had followed me here. He and my mother knew I was coming here but they never said they would be as well. I honestly didn't know this was going to happen."

"We understand and we believe you." Gii said quietly. "We just had to make sure. Please forgive me for doubting your faith and friendship."

Yuko smiled as she pushed herself up from her seat and walked over. "Nothing to forgive Giichi." She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on the auburn haired boy's check as well as on Takumi's cheek. "Your happiness is all that matters. And as long as I can be with Keisuke, I'll be happy." She chuckled when Takumi reached up and placed a hand on his kissed cheek. "Don't worry, I think those lips are reserved for a one Saki Giichi and he better enjoy them or I may steal the owner of those lips away."

Gii shook his head knowing his childhood friend was teasing. He wrapped his arms around Takumi's waist pulling him closer, "I suggest getting your own; this bundle of perfection is mine."

Takumi's face darkened a deep shade of red at the last statement, "Gii…"

Gii looked at his fiancé with an innocent expression, "What I only speak the truth of what I see."

Yuko watched the pair for a few moments before chuckling, "That clinches it. You two will be marrying one another even if I have to drag you both down the aisle by the collars of your suits."

"May I request we graduate from school first and get things settled with our future before we jump that far ahead?" Takumi asked meekly.

Yuko laughed, "Of course."

Gii however had a serious expression at home on his face. "No the first thing we need to do is break up this supposed betrothal between the two of us then we will take it one step at a time."

"Speaking of time the others are waiting for you in room 270 where you told us to meet you 30 minutes ago.."

The three occupants looked up to see Akaike standing at the entryway of the greenhouse. "Oh has it been 30 minutes already?"

Akaike stepped into the surrounding greenery, "Yes, now we should head back to the dorms, the weather doesn't look too cooperative."

The other agreed and headed back towards the dorms but Yuko bid them goodnight when they reached the rooms. As a guest she wasn't allowed in the dorms after a certain hour especially a dorm full of young teen boys.

When they reached room 270 they were greeted with the entire group consisting of Misu, Shingyoshi, Sachi, Toshihisa, Takabayashi and even Yoshizawa.

Takumi walked over and sat down on his bed with Gii taking a seat next to his beloved. He looked up and Gii and waited for him to start explaining.

Gii took Takumi's hands into his own giving them a reassuring squeeze, "Minna-san, thank you for coming. I know the past few weeks have been hectic but it seems a new threat has come to rise."

"A new threat?" Toshihisa asked.

"Saki what do you mean by that?" Misu inquired.

Gii reached into his pocket and pulled out the copy of the letter addressed to Takumi and passed to the others, "Read this first then I'll explain."

The others-save Sachi who had seen the letter already- gathered around Misu and read the letter. Once finished the looked up.

"Someone threatened Hayama if he didn't break up with you?" Akaike asked. "Gii why didn't you say anything till now?"

"Because it didn't become an important issue until now." Gii responded. "Keisu-sama confronted us earlier and he hit Takumi."

There was an expression of murder now evident on the faces of every other occupant in the room. "He what?"

Takumi's cheek had a tiny bruise on it now and he showed it to the others. "He hit me."

"Did anyone else see it?" Misu asked. "If there is a witness you could charge him for assault."

Gii opened his mouth to answer but Takumi shook his head, "No, I don't want anymore trouble. We have enough to deal with as it is."

The others murmured in agreement before returning to the task at hand. "Oh Gii Yokoyama told me about Soshido-kun. I wanted to let you know that I agreed to take care of him for you."

"Thank you Yoshizawa, I do hope this won't interfere with your-"

"Think nothing of it Gii. It's not like I'm not used to showing students around." Yoshizawa smiled holding Takabayashi's hand in his own.

Takumi looked at Gii, "Ano, Gii should we ask Misu about it?"

"Ask me about what?" Misu inquired his attention snared.

"Well we already have this decision approved with Yokoyama-sensei but you and I will be switching places over the weekend." Gii explained. "I will take your place here in room 270 and you will have the privilege having room 300 for yourself for the remainder of the year."

"I do wish you had consulted me first before making that decision Saki." Misu said, "But I am happy to go along with it. I won't deny it has been comforting to have Hayama as a roommate but I understand your reasoning for making this decision.

Takumi faintly smiled. "Misu-kun at lest this way you wont' have to cover for me all the time anymore."

Misu smirked at that thought. "True, I suppose my little slice of adventure will go along with my roommate."

"And if I recall correctly at the beginning of the year you were a tad jealous of me for having my own room." Gii pointed out.

Misu glared at the third floor dorm head, "I was not jealous Saki, I was observant."

Gii resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well that doesn't matter now. Now you can enjoy the bliss of having a room to yourself."

"Gii –senpai what about your duties as dormhead? Will they be transferred to Misu as well?" Shingyoshi asked.

"No that title and those duties are still my own. Yokoyama sensei said room 320 is still free so if any of the students from the 3rd floor need to speak with me or needs help we can discuss the matter in that room. " Gii explained. "Just because some changes are being made does not mean I'm neglecting my duties."

"Now that we have that discussed, would you two care to explain to us why you were on the roof o the school?" Akaike asked.

"Oh that…." Takumi said quietly.

"You see there's a reason why Yokoyama-sensei agreed to my terms." Gii started. "Someone tried to push Takumi off the roof."

The expression of murder had returned. "Who was it?"

"Well the Hitosaki twins Kitarou and Kotarou said they saw someone who looked like Mitsarou on the roof after Takumi was pushed.' Gii explained. "I think Yokoyama-sensei is going to look into this further though."

"I hope so because I for one am getting tired of that arrogant boy." Akaike said in a low tone."

Takumi opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the dinner bell ringing outside the dorms. "Minna-san gomen but could we discuss this later? I didn't finish lunch and I am getting hungry."

"Understandable Hayama-kun . We all best go and have dinner." Sachi said quietly. The others agreed and filed out of the room thankful the dorm hallway was empty. None of them were in the mood to receive confused stares.

On the way Sachi pulled Gii aside, "I see you are waiting until after I'm gone to make the switch."

"Wait, you aren't staying?" Gii asked.

"For two more days yes after that I need to get back to my schedule. But while I'm gone I need you to do me a favor." Sachi said quietly.

"Consider it already done." Gii said confidently.

"Don't be so sure Gii. " Sachi warned. "I need you to convince Hayama-kun to perform in front of the student body."

Gii's confidence shattered at that request. "You do realize that's going to be impossible right?"

Sachi smiled, "Not for you. It will be a challenge yes but not impossible."

Gii just shook his head and sighed. "Are you going to tell me the reason why you want this to happen?"

"You will find out soon enough." Sachi answered. "Just be patient."

"Takumi's the one with the patience in this relationship, not me." Gii said chuckling, "Then again. I did wait for him, I waited until he was comfortable with everything including being near me."

"If the situation arose would you wait for him again?" Sachi asked.

"I'd wait for him forever." Gii answered sincerely.

"That's the answer I was waiting for."

A/N: Okay that's it I hope you ever reads it will like this chapter! I wrote it all in one shot in about 2 hours. And I am proud of the results considering they were written literally on a whim after reading 'Remember Me'. And speaking of 'remembering' lol please remember 3 reviews = chapter 19! Also a request of my readers PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE OR HATE YUKO!


	20. Accusations Explanations and Comprises

A/N: Okay longest chapter in the story. The following chapters will be longer to because I'm determined to wrap this story up in at least 7 more chapter's or less. I'm afraid it will start to drag if I make it any longer. I am grateful to everyone for being so supportive with this story! I do hope it all makes sense I wrote it half awake over a period of 3 days.

NOTE: Any similiarites to Princess Serenity-chan's chapter of Remember me are purely coincidental. A few scenes in this chapter are similar I admit but I had planned these events to happen when I reached my 19th chapter. So no I did not steal her ideas.

Disclaimer: I only own my dreams of owning the rest of the manga and maybe the novels whether I can read them or not. The idea however is mine although inspired by another amazing writer on this sight and she knows who she is.

Chapter 19: Accusations Explanations and Comprises.

Misu looked around room 270 before nodding in approval, "I believe that is everything." He turned to his now former roommate and smiled, "Are you sure you'll be okay until Saki gets back?"

Takumi was sitting at his desk looking over his homework. He looked up at Misu and smiled, "Hai, he texted me saying he's finishing up some work in room 320 and should only be about another 20 minutes. I'm pretty sure as long as I stay here I'll be fine."

Misu nodded before doing one last look around. "Well, I'll see you in class then tomorrow Hayama." He pulled his key for room 270 out of his pocket and placed it on his former desk. "It's been interesting." He turned towards the door but stopped, "You know I cleared out today so I would have plenty of time to move. Now I literally have nothing to do. This is a first for me."

"Misu-kun. Why don't you see if Shingyoshi-kun would like to visit you?" Takumi suggested knowingly.

Misu resisted the urge to respond to that but only shook his head. "I'll see you later Hayama." The president of the student council walked through the door and closed it for the last time.

Takumi finished his homework before packing his bag for readying himself for the following day's classes and clicked off his desk lamp. Walking over to his bed he lay down and closed his eyes hoping to sleep away the remaining minutes he would be alone.

(*^*)

Gii gathered up his notes and escorted the 1st year student out of room 320 before locking the door behind him. He had been requested by the student to explain a few things for a class and since the student was from the 3rd floor he had obliged keeping up with his duties as the dorm head. He was about to head down level when an announcement echoed over the loud speaker.

"3rd year student Saki Giichi-kun please report to the headmaster's office."

Thankful the hallway was deserted not needing people staring at him more than they already did, Gii headed towards the faculty building and towards the headmaster's office. When he arrived he was yet wasn't surprised to see Keisu Tomoyoto as well as his wife Minami. He pretended they weren't there and knocked on the door.

"Come in Saki."

Gii opened the door and bowed upon entry, "Sensei you summoned me?"

"Yes Saki, please sit down. There is a very important matter I need to discuss with you." Yokoyama said his tone serious.

"Is this about Takumi or Mitsarou?"

"It is about Hayama-san yes." Yokoyama broke eye contact and minutes later Gii had both Tomoyoto and Minami sitting next to him. "Saki, I have just spoken with Keisu-sama and his wife and both of them claim that Hayama-san has stolen a valuable possession of theirs. Now you know I do not believe in a person being accused unless concrete proof is brought forward to either insure the innocence or the guilt of the so accused."

Gii could feel anger building up but he forced it down and kept his composure, "What may I ask did they accuse Takumi of stealing?"

"My daughter's ring. It's a silver band with a clear diamond like gem embedded in it." Minami said.

"I know that boy has it. I saw it on his person just the other day." Tomoyoto said glaring at Gii.

Gii knew that the two of them were trying to get a rise out of him but he did his best to keep his cool. "With all due respect Yokoyama-sensei I know what ring they speak of and it is one of a kind. I myself have had it with me since I came to Shidou and only recently have I given it to my now fiancé Hayama Takumi."

"Saki you never spoke of this before." Yokoyama said his curiosity now piqued, "This must be why your need to protect him has increased over the past few weeks."

"It wasn't a topic I found suitable for conversation given the circumstances of my visits Sensei." Gii responded. "Besides except for a few close friends our engagement was to be kept secret. However it seems that I had no choice but to reveal the fact."

Yokoyama turned to Tomoyoto, "Do you still wish to accuse Hayama of stealing the ring? Because I have nothing to go on except your word and I'm afraid to say that's not enough for you to be accusing one of my students."

"Sensei I can further prove that I have had the ring since before I came to Shidou." Gii said confidently, "If you allow me to contact my parents they will tell you."

"I see no need for you to waste a phone call, Giichi."

Gii's entire body froze when he heard that voice and he slowly turned around. Standing in the doorway of the headmaster's office was none other than his mother and father. "Oto-sama Oka-san, what-"

Keiko smiled as she pulled her son in for a hug, "Oh Giichi it is so good to see you." She pulled away, "We hope our timing is of good use."

"Actually it is." Tomoyoto stood up and turned to face them. "Your son here claims he plans to marry another. In fact he said he's already proposed with the ring you claimed was only to be for the rightful spouse of the heir to the Saki company."

"Giichi is this true?" Keiko asked.

Gii nodded, "If you recall our discussion on marriage when I came home for golden week it was to prepare you for the fact I was going to propose to the only person I believe deserves that ring. He is wearing it right now and I refuse to remove it from his hand."

'How did you get a hold of the ring in the first place? I have been searching for it for months." Genichi asked.

"Oba-san gave it to me before she died claiming to only give it to the one I believe deserves it. She told me if no adjustments be made and the person to receive it is not overwhelmed by the ring itself but the meaning behind it then that person is the true owner of not only the ring but also m heart." Gii said. "She also said that's what Ojii-sama was told by his father when he was given permission to propose to Oba-san and look how happy they were and how successful the company was before they both passed on."

"That is true I admit but things are different now. We need you and Yuko to join the Saki company and the Keisu company together." Tomoyoto said.

"You mean you only want to join with my father's company in search of power and nothing more." Gii said bitterly. "Well in that case I must respectfully decline your daughter's hand in marriage." He turned to his own parents. 'If my actions lead you to disowning me I will understand but I unlike most people follow my heart no exceptions unless I have no other choice."

"Well I don't believe you were told you had a choice." Tomoyoto stepped forward almost threateningly.

"Keisu, I can handle this. You and Minami should be heading back should you not?" Genichi warned.

"Very well. We need to find Yuko and we will be going but don't think this conversation is finished Giichi." Tomoyoto said as he led his wife out of the room.

Gii turned to his headmaster and bowed in apology, "Gomen nasai, Sensei. I honestly had no intention to bring private family matters to the school."

"It's quite all right Saki." Yokoyama said. "But if you need to speak with your parents and wish to do it in private I will grant you a pass off campus. Just make sure you are back in time for curfew."

All three present members of the Saki family nodded. "I assume you will be staying at the house located here?" Gii asked.

"Yes, I encouraged your father to take a few days off from the company so we could discuss this matter with you personally." Keiko said. "Come let's go."

"Wait, I need to make a stop first if that's okay. There's something I need to do." Gii said. "I will meet you in front of the main school building by the statue in ten minutes okay?"

"Very well but hurry." Genichii said as he led Keiko out.

Gii did indeed hurry back to the dorms and pulled out his key for room 270. Once he entered the room he found Takumi sound asleep on his bed in the same position he had been that one day. Shaking his head of the though he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Part of him wanted to kiss his fiancé awake but he pushed the idea away and instead lightly shook his shoulder, "Takumi, ne Takumi wake up."

Takumi's eyes fluttered open and a smile graced his features the moment he realized who had ceased his dreams from existing. "Gii."

"Takumi, gomen I didn't want to wake you but I had to let you know I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day." Gii said quietly.

Takumi sat up fast concern evident on his now waking features, "Is something wrong?"

"My parents are here. A lot of words have already been exchanged and I think it would be best if I speak to them and explain everything which is why I need to ask your permission for something." Gii said.

"What is it?"

"If they promise to keep it to themselves I would like to inform my parents on your past. I think if they understand our relationship from the foundations up they will understand why I can't possibly marry Yuko." Gii said. He leaned over and kissed Takumi's forehead gently, "And why I'm so dead set on marrying you."

Takumi almost refused but stopped himself, "Are you sure they won't think that I brought it on myself?"

Gii thought about that then shook his head, "Not if I explain everything to them without interruption." He looked at fiance's hand and noticed Takumi was still wearing the ring. Sitting down on the side of the bed he took the ringed hand into his own hand, "Trust me Takumi."

Takumi squeezed Gii's hand in return, "I do Gii, I always will." He sighed deeply, "Go ahead and tell them but make sure you get it right."

"Don't worry love, I know what I'm doing. When I get back later I expect you to be rested up homework done and ready for me." Gii said letting go of Takumi's hand and shooting him a sly smile.

Takumi at first didn't catch the meaning behind Gii's words but when they sunk in his face went red, "Gii!"

Gii only chuckled, "Gomen Takumi." He leaned back down to capture a quick kiss. "I'll be back before curfew so wait up for me if you can okay?"

"Hai, in fact I think I'll go and see Toshisha. I haven't visited him in a while." Takumi said standing up. He had pulled off his ring and walked over to his violin case. He then placed the ring under his violin next to a picture of himself and Inoue Sachi both holding violins and wearing smiles.

"Would you like me to escort you to Toshisha's room?" Gii offered. "There are some people around here that I'm not exactly willing to trust to be near you."

"It's only one level down from here. I think I'll be okay walking down the hallway to the staircases then to room 162." Takumi said.

"Well I'll be heading the same way so I'll take you halfway okay?" Gii insisted. "Come on." He pocketed his key and hand Takumi his from his desk and led his fiancé out of room 270. When they reached the staircase they both descended and when they reached the first floor. Gii pulled Takumi into a quick hug resisting the urge to kiss his fiancé and smiled. "I'll be back in a few hours. Let me know when you return to our room okay?"

Takumi nodded smiling, "Hai please give my best to your parents." With that he knocked on room 162 and to both his and Gii's relief Toshisha answered and invited Takumi in.

When the door closed Gii headed out to the front of the main building with an apology as well as an excuse at the ready. "Gomen I didn't mean to make you two wait. One of the other students asked me a question when I was about to leave."

Keiko smiled, "It's fine Giichi, it's part of your role as dorm head. Besides it's only been a few minutes."

Genichi said nothing in return as he led his wife and son off campus. Once they reached the waiting car they climbed in and gave the driver instructions to go to a small café.

Gii gasped when he realized he had been there before but said nothing. He only hoped his parents would request to dine outside and to his relief they were lead towards the patio. He had promised Takumi he would make sure his explanation would only be heard by his parents and no one else. Being out on the luckily unoccupied patio gave him some privacy at least.

Once they took their seats Keiko looked at her son, "Giichi, before anything is said I want you to be honest with us. Do you truly love the boy you claimed you proposed to?"

Gii nodded, "Hai, I love Takumi with all my heart. He is the strongest kindest most amazing person I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

"What exactly do you mean by strong, Giichi?" Genichi asked.

Gii took a deep breath, "Oto-sama, Oka-san, what I'm about to say I need you to promise me you will not repeat to anyone. Takumi has only told me and gave me permission to tell you."

"Wait this young man isn't a delinquent or something is he?" Genichi asked.

"No, no of course not. Oto-sama please." Gii said.

Keiko reached over and placed a reassuring hand on her son's arm. "Go ahead Giichi, we will keep what you have to say secret."

Gii nodded, "Arigatou." Taking a deep breath he began, "When Takumi first came to Shidou he was very distant. He wouldn't let anyone near him save his roommate of our first year and even he was nervous then. I found out later he also had a fear of being touched."

"Being touched how?" Genichi asked.

"In any way. If someone touched his shoulder or even brushed by him whether accidently or intently he would jump back as if someone had burned him. I witnessed it numerous times first hand and one time one of the students actually got as close as he could to Takumi. I saw the fear in his eyes and knew there was something seriously wrong." Gii took a sip of the water which had seemed to appear out of nowhere, "I had the urge to help him to bring him out of his shell because I knew this wasn't the real Hayama Takumi. I had seen his true self years ago at the concert remember the one that Sachi first played in?"

"Oh yes I remember that one. You had insisted you stay so you could see both the performers." Keiko said smiling. "Was the other performer young Hayama-san?"

"Hai, he had played so beautifully for someone his age and I thought he was the most amazing person I had ever laid eyes on, even at that age." Gii said thinking back to that fateful day. "When I first saw him at school I at first didn't think it was him but when I heard his name and saw him smile at his roommate I realized that it was him. I was determined to get through to him by any means necessary."

"What exactly did you do, Giichi?" Genichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we became roommates last year and I stepped into his comfort zone but only because someone was trying to harm him." Gii answered.

"Harm him how?"

"Nothing serious, they only threw a plate of curry at him but the curry was still hot and he had done nothing to deserve it so I had stepped in." Gii said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve were their lay a faint burn scar on his upper arm. "It hurt yes but I didn't care. As long as Takumi was safe." He adjusted his clothes so the scar was covered and continued. "I won't tell you all the details but Takumi and I began dating as I had informed you last year. I am grateful by the way you two were understanding."

"It was surprising we admit." Keiko said. "Go on."

"Well after some coaxing Takumi finally told me why he would flinch or step away if someone touched him." Gii said taking a deep breath, "This is what I want you two to keep to yourself."

"You have our word Giichi." Genichi promised.

Gii only nodded before telling his parents everything Takumi had told him. Once he had finished he waited for a response and no surprise received one.

"You mean that poor boy was-" Keiko trailed off.

"I understand what you mean when you say he is strong, Giichi." Genichi said, "And I understand you do love him. But that doesn't exactly mean he is the right person for you to marry."

"With all due respect Oto-sama is joining ours and the Keisu company the only reason for me to need to marry Yuko-chan?" Gii asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I wanted to discuss it with you in detail but when you said you were ready for this I figured you would be okay with it." Genichi admitted. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Oto-sama there is one other thing I think you should know." Gii said. "A few days ago. Keisu-sama showed up at the school and well he…"

Genichii sensed his sons hesitation, "He what?"

"He threatened Takumi and myself." Gii said quietly.

"Threatened you how exactly?" Keiko asked.

"Well actually," Gii began and explained all that had happened making sure to include how Keisu had struck Takumi.

"So that's why he had accused Hayama-san of stealing the ring." Keiko said understanding.

"Giichi, earlier you said that Keisu is only aiming for you to marry Yuko because you believe he is power hungry is that correct?" Genichi asked.

"I know he is." Gii said. "It's obvious he's jealous of our family as well as the company."

"Before you two became friends you were rivals dear." Keiko said. "It was in high school yes but some things never change."

"You're right as always." Genichi smiled taking his wife's hand into his own. He turned to Gii, "All right, Giichi, I will make you a deal. If you can prove that Keisu is only after joining our companies for power I will give my consent for you to marry Hayama. But if you are unable to I will expect you to go through with the marriage."

Gii opened his mouth to protest but found it would be pointless. "All right, until then may I still consider Takumi my fiancé?"

"On one condition." Keiko said looking at her husband knowingly, "We wish to meet him so we can decide whether or not he is really deserving of a heart as kind as yours."

Gii resisted the urge to lower his head in defeat. He knew he couldn't win against his father in this situation, let alone his mother, "All right. Tomorrow we only have morning classes so may we meet with you for an early dinner?"

"That's sounds fine. I will contact your headmaster and explain the situation. You are a model student Giichi so I'm sure it won't be a problem." Genichi said.

Keiko looked at her watch, "Speaking of we best get you back to the school. You still have some time before curfew but it may be best if we get you back early."

Gii nodded in response and after they finished their meal and headed out to the car he realized he would have to break the news to Takumi about all this. He only hoped his love would hear him out.

"We will see you tomorrow evening, Giichi." Keiko said smiling warmly. "Have a good night."

"You as well." With that Gii headed through the gates and up the walkway to the dorms. He reached 270 and unlocked the door to find the room empty. Pulling out his phone he checked to see if he had received any messages but found his inbox empty. Looking at the clock on the wall he realized it was an hour before curfew and figured Takumi was still with Toshisha.

Sighing deeply he fell face first onto Takumi's bed finding the lingering sent of strawberries clinging to the pillow. He then remembered that Takumi liked strawberries so it was no surprise his fiance's shampoo would carry the scent. The scent of strawberries and something more something he couldn't identify at first but then realized it was a hint of his own body wash scent. He often used green apple scented wash and here it was clinging to Takumi's pillow mixed with his own. He breathed in the fragrance deeply and closed his eyes, "Takumi…"

When the sound of the door opening echoed throughout the room Gii made no motion to move from his current position. He didn't care if Takumi saw him like this. He did however turn his head so he could see his fiancé enter the room.

Takumi stopped halfway when he found Gii sprawled out on his bed, "Gii, what's going on?"

Gii rolled onto his side and padded the empty space beside himself. To his relief Takumi kicked off his shoes and walked over crawling onto the bed and into his fiance's arms. But not before going to his violin case and pulling his ring onto his finger putting it back here it belonged. Gii wrapped his arms around Takumi's waist breathing in the strawberry scent of his love's shampoo and smiled. They stayed locked in the embrace for several moments, no words were exchanged because none needed to be. Only the sound of Gii's phone interrupted their comforting silence. He reached into his pocket to find his mother had sent a text message to him, one of the few since he had shown her how and he smiled. Time to drop the bomb.

"Takumi, I have a favor to as you."

"Nani?"

"Will you meet my parents?" Gii asked.

Takumi's eyes widened at the request and the only thing he could think of was to respond with a simple answer one that would say everything, "Eh?!"

A/N: Chapter 20 shouldn't take as long I don't think. I have it already planned out but I need a small break and need to update my other stories. If anyone wants me to continue please let me know 3 reviews = chapter 20!


	21. Meeting and New Experiences

A/N: Okay this is the longest chapter of the story, which is why it took me so long to update it. I wrote it over a period of 4 days and after 10 and 12 hour shifts at work. I only hope those of you who read it enjoy it.

WARNING! This chapter itself is rated M. I am not however going to change the rating of the entire story though just for this chapter so here is the warning now.

Disclaimer: I only own the twins, Kita and Kota and technically the names of Gii's parents and my original character.

Chapter 20: Meetings and New Experiences.

Takumi rolled over and stole a glance of his beloved's sleeping face before sitting up and walking over to the window. He pulled the curtains away and smiled when he realized that the sun was just about to rise. He curled up against the window wrapping his arms around his legs and leaning against the glass.

"You're up early."

Takumi jumped but didn't turn around, "Well actually I haven't slept."

Gii took a hold of Takumi's hand pulling him to his feet then placed his pillow on the same spot. He sat down on said pillow then pulled Takumi onto his lap. A chuckle escaped his lips when he heard his fiancé protesting and he only held tighter to the other boy. "I want to watch the sunrise with you in my arms. I can't think of a better way to start my day and spend my morning."

Takumi couldn't argue with that as he leaned his head back against Gii's shoulder and turned his head to he was looking out the window. "Gii?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you make the suggestion to your parents that I should meet them?"

Gii lightly shook his head. "Actually no, my mother was the one who said she wanted to meet you. They want to make sure you are worthy to be the keeper of my heart."

"Keeper of your heart?" Takumi queried.

"My mother is a bit of a romantic. But don't worry they're both going to love you. You've made me so happy that will be almost impossible for them to refuse you." Gii's smile widened when he could see the beginning of dawn appear across the horizon. Both boys said nothing as they watched the colors of red orange and even a hint of violet display themselves across the sky. For several minutes they stayed content in each other's arms not allowing a care for anything else. Finally when the colors faded Gii kissed the top of the ebony haired head resting against his shoulder, "Takumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's make this a daily thing, if we remember. If I can start my day watching the sunrise with you in my arms I believe I can face anything life throws at me." Gii said as he gently pushed his beloved to his feet following suit seconds later. "Come on, it's still early. You said you didn't' sleep well now I'm going to make sure you do."

"But Gii-"

"No, Takumi, you need to get some rest even if it's only for a few hours. Classes don't' start for at least another 4 so come on." Gii instructed guiding the ebony-haired boy to his bed and motioning to him to climb under the covers.

"Gii, I can't sleep. I'm too nervous." Takumi protested. "I know you say your parents will like me but I need them to more than just like me. I need for them to approve of me. I know what being your spouse is going to mean. What if they don't think I'm the right person to be at your side for-"

Gii sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed Takumi over so he was lying down. "Takumi, don't. I thought about this long and hard before I came to the decision to propose to you. You are the perfect person to be at my side no matter what the world thinks."

"You think I am but your parents won't." Takumi argued.

"How can you know if you jump to conclusions like that Takumi?"

"I'll make you a deal Gii. If after dinner with your parents to night, they disapprove of me you have to owe me a favor." Takumi suggested.

"And if they approve of you?" Gii queried.

Takumi buried his face into the pillow hoping to hide his blush before muttering. "I'll let you try that new technique you mentioned to me a few weeks ago."

Gii reached down and turned Takumi's face so the other boy was looking at him. "Takumi you sure?"

Takumi nodded, then pulled his fiancé down for a quick kiss. "Now if you absolutely insist I get some sleep, I can't very well do it with you hovering over me."

Gii only shook his head and chuckled. "All right, love. I'm going to get some more sleep too. It's too early to be doing anything anyway." He waited for several seconds before climbing under the blankets and pulled a startled Takumi into his arms again.

"Gii what-"

"I never said I wanted to sleep in my bed." Gii whispered kissing the top of the mass of black hair. "If I'm going to spend the rest of my life waking up with you in my arms, I might as well start practicing." He lightly chuckled but said nothing when he heard no response. "Sweet dreams, Takumi."

TGTGTGTGTGTG

"Takumi, stop it. Takumi, stop." Gii threw his hands up in frustration and grabbed his fiancé by the shoulders before planting a deep kiss on a pair of non-expecting and halfway through protesting lips. "You're making me dizzy."

"But Gii-"

"I already told you, you have nothing to worry about Takumi. My parents just want to meet you, it's not like you're going to be put through a long interrogation or anything like that."

"Huh? Hayama-senpai is going to meet Gii-senpai's parents?"

The engaged couple turned to see Kitarou and Kotarou walking by them. "Oh Kita, Kota, we never properly thanked you for that day." Takumi said quietly.

"Thanks will be given properly when Gii-senpai grants us the favor he promised us." Kotarou said taking a hold of his twin's hand.

Takumi noticed the gesture and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew the Hitosaki twins were close but no one knew exactly how close and if it was closer then everyone thought he wasn't going to judge, it was their choice.

"Just let me know what the favor is and when you need it." Gii said smiling noticing the gesture as well. "You're parents know mine as well if I'm not mistaken."

"Well actually our grandfather when to high school with your grandfather, Gii-senpai." Kitarou said smiling. "Hayama-senpai, we wanted to let you know we have been keeping an eye on Mitsarou-kun. He hasn't been doing anything out of the ordinary though, but we will keep you updated."

"Arigatou, Kita-chan, Kota-kun." Takumi said gratefully.

"You two never did say why you're helping us." Gii pointed out.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before they responded in unison, "Simple, we hate Mitsarou."

"Fair enough." Gii said taking Takumi's hand into his own, "Well the car's here. My parents are expecting us at the estate." He glanced at the twins with a smile, "Please keep us informed if you see anything."

The twins bowed out of formality before turning heel and heading towards the dorm building.

Takumi watched them go for a minute before looking at Gii, "Do you think those two are-?"

"Well if they are that's their choice." Gii said. "I'm not going to judge them but I'm not going to ask them about it. It's their business."

Takumi nodded in agreement before following Gii to the waiting car. The two climbed in and left Shidou Academy behind for the night. "Ano, Gii."

"Hmm?"

"How did your parents convince Yokoyama-sensei to let us both leave for the night?"

"Well my mother can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Gii answered chuckling, "And Sensei knows about our engagement."

"Eh?"

"It was kind of forced out of me yesterday. But as far as I can tell he has no problem with it." Gii smiled. "Now I'll give you a few pointers for meeting my folks but I'm positive you'll do just fine."

Takumi looked at his auburn-haired beloved, "Okay."

"First don't be overly formal. A bow and a greeting with a smile will suffice. But don't be too casual either. Aim for somewhere in the middle if you can." Gii instructed, "Even though my father is Japanese and mother has French blood in her making me part French they do know how to kick back if you will."

Takumi nodded taking all he could in. "I think I can handle it as long as you don't let go of my hand."

"Takumi, I don't plan to even leave your side so you won't have to worry about that, okay?" Gii reassured him lifting their joined hands and kissing the top of his fiance's knuckles.

The two of them stayed quiet until the car pulled p to a decent sized villa. Well to Gii it was decent sized, but to Takumi it was huge, "Gii!"

"This is my family's third home." Gii explained. "My parents bought it after I told them I had plans to enroll in Shidou. But this is the first time they have actually stayed here since I started attending school."

"What about you?" Takumi asked still trying to take it all in. "Have you been here before?"

"Hmm, once before I started school," Gii answered smiling, "You know to be honest I actually forgot how close this place was to Shidou."

"Master Giichii, your parents are waiting out on the veranda. Dinner will be served al fresco tonight."

Takumi was startled when a young woman wearing a light blue business suit carrying a clipboard approached the two of them. He turned to Gii hoping to get a translation, since the woman had spoken in what he believed was English.

"Thank you Nemika." Gii responded in perfect English, "This is my fiancé Takumi Hayama. He doesn't know much English though."

Takumi's head jerked around fast when he heard his name jumbled somewhere in that mass of nonsense. At least it sounded like nonsense to him as much as he hated to admit it. "Gii?"

"Pleased to meet you, Hayama-san." Nemika suddenly spoke in surprisingly well-accented Japanese. "How was that?" She had asked in English looking at Gii.

"Perfect." Gii approved then looked at Takumi, "This is Nemika Whittaker, she's an assistant to my father, a secretary if you will. She only knows a small amount of Japanese and this is her first trip to Japan I believe." Gii stopped talking then looked at Nemika, "This is your first trip to Japan correct?"

Nemika only nodded in return.

Takumi smiled and looked at Nemika, "Nice to meet you." He said hoping he said it right.

"He may not have the language down but when he learns it he'll be a natural." Nemika said winking at Takumi. "Oh apologies, I have kept you from your engagement. Please tell your parents that dinner will be served shortly. It's a small course meal, nothing too fancy."

Gii nodded before taking Takumi's hand into his own not surprised when he felt the grip tighten almost immediately, "Takumi relax okay. It's just dinner and small talk. They just want to meet you, that's all."

Takumi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Gomen, Gii, but I can't help it. I'm scared they won't approve of me."

"Oh they will approve of you all right, otherwise they'll lose a son." Gii said in a tone so serious, Takumi had actually been taken aback.

"Gii."

"Come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Gii said taking a hold of Takumi's hand against this time noticing his beloved was wearing his ring.

"I was just about to send a search party Giichi." Geniichi said when he saw his son and another boy whom he didn't recognize appear on the veranda.

Gii smiled, "My apologies Father. We had no intention of keeping you waiting."

"Now come, come you two there's no harm done." Keiko looked at Takumi with a warm smile, "So this is the young man who has stolen my Giichi's heart."

Takumi glanced over at Gii and for the first time he could swear the other boy was blushing, "Hai, I am Hayama Takumi. It is very nice to meet you both."

"I hope you two are hungry. We can't very well question your possible future fiancé on an empty stomach." Genichi said motioning to the two boys to sit down.

"Thank you very much for inviting me tonight." Takumi said.

Keiko chuckled, "Takumi, may I address you as Takumi?"

Takumi nodded, "You may address me as you please Saki-sama."

"No need to be formal dear. You may call me Keiko if you like." Gii's mother offered.

"No, I don't want to be offensive."

"It's not offensive if she suggests it son." Geniichi pointed out. "You're manners are very good. You seemed to be a well behaved young man and I can tell that just from the first five minutes of your visit."

"Father, " Gii glared sternly at Saki senior.

"No, it's okay Gii. If I am able to meet your parents expectations then I don't mind." Takumi said feeling determination building inside himself. "Keiko-san, may I be bold to say I believe Gii received his good looks from your side of the family and his intelligence from your side of the family Saki-sama."

Keiko chuckled, "I will not deny that fact but his appetite is all his own."

They all looked at Gii who had already started eating the pre course dinner rolls and was polishing off his third one. He had the expression crossed between a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar and the cat that ate the canary.

A small chuckle was shared among the dinner participants and the remaining tension was now gone.

Dinner went smoothly and to Takumi's surprise Gii's parents asked him only a few simple questions, nothing to be nervous about just like Gii had promised him. When the dessert dishes were being cleared Takumi glanced up at the sky and notice the once clear evening sky had been replaced by a swirl of overcastting clouds, which were darkening by the minute. "Ano, I think it's best if we head back to Shidou, now."

The others looked up as well noticing the reasoning behind Takumi's suggestion. "He's right, we best get you two back to school." Keiko said her eyes widening when the sky grew even darker.

Seconds later the clouds opened and the rain came cascading down on them with no warning.

"If it continues like this it may not be safe to drive back tonight. We will contact the school and you two may stay the night." Geniichi said firmly. "I am not about to risk the life of my son and my possibly future son in law."

"Oh, I don't want to be an inconvenience, Saki-sama." Takumi protested, "Besides, it's only rain." He jumped, startled by a rumbling of thunder.

Gii pulled his beloved closer to him smiling, "You were saying?" he teased. "Do you wish for us to sleep in separate rooms or-?"

"I'm sure we can trust you two to behave." Keiko teased. "Besides, I'm sure it will seem awkward sleeping in a strange bed alone."

"Giichi, some of your clothes for the holidays are in your closet and dresser, you and Hayama should change into something warm and dry. We will get your now wet clothes cleaned." Geniichi said.

"Ano, would I be rude in asking if I may take a shower?" Takumi asked trying to hold back a sneeze.

"Oh, no, no of course not dear. We can't have you getting sick." Keiko said, "Giichi, you should shower as well, can't send you both back with a cold now can we?"

Gii smiled, "I'm way ahead of you." He took Takumi's hand into his own, "Please excuse us."

Takumi noticed a look in his fiance's eyes and knew that Gii had something cooking inside that interesting mind of his. Rather then be told to 'wait and see' he merely followed Gii up the stairs to one of the rooms. It was huge, about twice the size of the average dorm at Shidou. In the center was a four-poster bed and the bathroom was off to the right.

Gii had let go of his hand and walked over to the dresser. After a bit of rummaging he pulled out a pair of track pants and a white t-shirt, "Takumi, here, these should suffice for tonight."

Takumi reached for the articles of clothing in thanks before heading towards the bathroom. Inside was a large hot tub and a shower stall. "Gii?"

Gii walked in behind him, "Takumi, I'm not really in the mood for a shower but we do need to warm up. Would you care to join me in the hot tub?"

Takumi knew his face was fashioning a deep shade of red but he only nodded. He placed the provided night attire on the corner of Gii's bed before stripping down to his boxers and grabbing one of the towels provided on a rack just outside the bathroom door. Once he had the towel secured around his waist he removed his boxers folding them up and placing them next to the pajamas.

Gii stripped out of his uniform and placed both his and Takumi's wet shirt and damp dress pants and ties in a provided bin. "Nemika will make sure those get cleaned."

He took Takumi'a hand into his own once again leading him into the bathroom and after removing his towel he climbed into the spacious hot tub allowing the heated goodness overpower him and he faintly moaned. "Takumi, come on get in. It's not too hot, just the perfect temperature."

Takumi tested the water with his hand not trusting Gii's judgment before removing his own towel blushing the whole time and climbed in so he was sitting opposite his fiancé. "You know this is actually the first time I've sat in something like this."

"You mean you've never been to a, to-" Gii trailed off obviously unable to conjure up the word he wanted.

"An onsen?" Takumi helped out. "No, after everything that happened with my brother and even before that there was never any time."

Gii looked at his fiancé longingly and reached out towards him, ""Na Takumi, kochi ni korenai ka? Omae o dakishimetai! Soshite, omae no shinzō no kodō o jikani kanjitai!" (1)

Takumi recognized the look of longing and smiled warmly before moving over so he was now leaning against Gii's chest. Immediately he felt Gii's arms encircle themselves around him. He moved his hands up so he could cover Gii's with his own and sighed deeply. "This feels amazing."

Gii chuckled and leaned down to place a few kisses on Takumi's shoulder, "Yeah, it's a good way to relieve stress and I know we are both no stranger to that."

"Gii, can we just pretend that no one else exists?" Takumi requested quietly. "I just want to spend as long as I can just being here with you with no worries."

"I can't think of a better way to spend my evening." Gii said warmly then chuckled again, "Actually I can think of a better way but only if you're up for it, in every sense of the word."

Takumi was sure not even the heat of the hot tub could be used as a cover up for the heat radiating off his cheeks. "Gii."

"Takumi, " Gii spoke his voice now husky, "It's been too long much to long. The last time I was able to feel you against me like this was the night I proposed to you. I want to be with you again, if you'll let me."

Takumi tilted his head back so he could look at Gii, "I want to be with you too."

"Here or the bed?" Gii offered.

"Both." Takumi answered reaching up and grasping the back of Gii's neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Gii returned the kiss moving his encircled arms away from his fiance's body and moving one hand to flicker against one of Takumi's nipples. A gasp was earned and a smirk was the response. Gii kept up his kissing prodding his beloved's lips desperate for that taste, the taste of strawberries.

Takumi moaned into the kiss when he felt Gii's fingers working their magic on him. He had never been able to feel pleasure unless Gii was the one giving it to him and he drank it in for all it was worth. "Gii." he whispered pulling away from the kiss and turning himself around so he was facing his lover. "Gii, that technique you wanted to try. Do you still want to do it?"

Gii looked hungrily at the glistening body before him and nodded. "Yes, I've been wanting to try this for a long time." He slowly rose to his feet slightly shivering at the change in temperature and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Come on let's head to the bedroom."

Takumi followed suit and when he reached the bedroom he felt Gii gently push him on to the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

Gii smiled, "Just lay on the bed and let me do the rest."

Takumi silently obeyed and felt a rush of cool air hit his skin when the towel was removed causing him to shiver both from the cold and the anticipation. He glanced down to see Gii eyeing him with that same hungry expression and he chuckled. "Gii, we just had dinner and you're already looking for a snack aren't you?"

"And I think I know the best way to satisfy my appetite, too." Gii said as he moved down the bed and started kissing and nipping at every patch of skin he could reach. He started at Takumi's feet earning a slight jolt and a giggle. "I knew were you ticklish." He teased before moving up to Takumi's ankle. Once he reached the kneecap he moved back down and proceeded to cover the other leg covering it with kisses and nips.

Takumi's body squirmed when he felt Gii's lips reach his hipbones and moaned lightly when the kisses started covering his abdomen and moved up his chest. "Gii."

Gii smirked hovering over Takumi's nipples, "I want all of you Takumi." He latched down onto one of the nipples sucking hard earning a moan and a jerk from Takumi and a faint cry.

"Ahh, Gii!" Takumi's hands balled themselves into fists and he felt his head tilt back in pleasure.

Gii moved to the other nipple when he felt the first one had been given enough attention. He encircled his lips over the nub adding a hit of teeth once in a while earning another moan of pleasure from his ebony-haired lover. "Takumi, you are breathtaking." Gii whispered in a husky tone.

"I think that compliment should be given to you since you keep making me, ahh!" Takumi gasped out when he felt Gii's hand moving down his waist pausing at his hipbones circling the skin before finally grasping the hardened flesh of his length.

Gii slowly began stroking Takumi's member moving his thumb over the slit and alternating the speed of his strokes. While his hand worked it's magic his mouth moved up to his beloved's neck and he began sucking on a patch of still damp skin.

Takumi bit his lip hoping to hold back the moans trying to escape from his lips as he felt his hips begin to thrust up desperate for more. "Gii, ah!"

Gii broke away from the patch of skin leaving a faint red mark in its place and smiled, "You're so beautiful Takumi. Absolutely gorgeous, and I am so lucky to be able to do this." He removed his hand and moved down, "I want you to see stars Takumi. I want you to reach heaven."

Takumi threw his head back and he bit into his hand to keep from screaming when he felt Gii engulf him to the hilt in go. "Gii!"

Gii resisted the urge to smirk around Takumi's length. He loved the reactions he got from his lover. Moving his lips to the tip then back down to the base he placed his hands on Takumi's hips to keep him from thrusting although it seemed Takumi never actually did whenever Gii was using his mouth. With one last swirl of his tongue he moved his lips away earning a resisting whimper from his ebony haired fiancé. "Takumi, just a minute." He reached over pulling open the small drawer next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle.

"Gii, where did you get that?" Takumi asked trying to catch his breath.

"I brought it with." Gii admitted. "I wasn't sure if we would be able to use it any time so I had it on hand just in case."

"I'm actually not surprised. "Takumi said. "But I'm glad you came well prepared."

Gii produced a small amount on his fingers, "Okay, Takumi, you know how much I hate-"

"I know Gii, it's okay." Takumi said. His body tensed up when he felt Gii begin to prepare him but he shut his eyes knowing the pain would soon be replaced with pleasure. And pleasure did indeed overpower the pain as he felt Gii reach his prostate. "Ah, Gii that's-"

Gii added another finger making sure to just barely stroke the bundle of nerves, knowing the action was driving Takumi crazy. Once he was sure his lover was ready he removed his fingers and used some of the lube to coat his own now hard and aching member. "Takumi I'm going to try that technique now." He motioned for Takumi to move forward while he sat down in his place. "Now, I want you to straddle me."

Takumi did as requested slowly easing himself down Gii's hardened length biting back a whimper of pain mixed with pleasure. Once he was fully seated he took a moment to catch his breath, "Gii, oh my-"

"Move when you're ready Takumi." Gii instructed just as breathlessly.

Takumi only nodded before moving his body up and down meeting Gii who had begun thrusting up. He wrapped his arms around Gii's shoulders and rested his head on the auburn-haired boy's shoulder breathing shallowly, "Gii, this feels, so-"

Gii slightly adjusted his angle and thrust up hard earning a scream from his fiancé, which was thankfully muffled by his shoulder. "You feel absolutely incredible." He breathed holding his lover tighter against him.

Takumi's own member began to ache for attention and he reached one hand down to grasp himself only to have Gii beat him to it. He threw back his head as the pleasure coursed through his body.

Gii picked up his speed pulling Takumi even closer allowing only enough room for him to continue stroking his beloved's weeping member. "Takumi, when you come, I want you to hold on to me. I want to feel you against me in every possible way." Gii requested as he continued his actions.

Takumi only nodded his words now replaced with gasps whimpers and moans of pure pleasure, pure ecstasy. "Gii, Kimochii!"

"Yes, Takumi, please tell me, I want to know I need to know you are feeling this feeling me." Gii gasped as he sped up his stroking as well as his thrusts. His own member encircled by pure heat driving him crazy.

Takumi could feel his release just out of reach. Tears pricked his eyelids as the pleasure nearly overpowered him, "Gii, dame…"

Gii whispered softly into Takumi's ear grazing his teeth on the outer earlobe, "Takumi, my sweet beloved Takumi, come for me, come for me baby."

Takumi's entire body went completely tense and he forced himself towards Gii wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulder. Their chests and hearts were now connected. His orgasm coursed threw him and his muscles tightened almost painfully as he released on their chests. Just as Gii has wanted him to he could see stars.

Gii's let out a cry of his own when his member was grasped tightly. His orgasm ripped through him seconds later and he released inside his lover panting hard. "I love you Takumi. Never forget that. I love you so much."

Takumi's entire body was trembling hard and he tried his best to calm his racing heart. "Gii, I've never felt-"

"I'm glad you liked it." Gii said carefully lifting Takumi up so he could pull out. "Come on we best get cleaned up."

"Gii, is this why you didn't want to take a shower earlier?"

Gii smiled, "Partially, I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to do anything tonight but I'm glad I took the risk. That was the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced."

Takumi slowly got off the bed grabbing another towel on the way. "Well Gii, why don't we take a shower together? Besides I can think of a better feeling, one that can't be replaced with anything."

"Oh and what's that?" Gii asked now curious.

Takumi reached down pulling Gii into a long loving kiss. "Feeling your heart beating against mine."

Gii returned the kiss, "I couldn't agree more." He took Takumi's hand into own, leading him into the bathroom. "Come on love, let's get cleaned up then I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

Takumi smiled warmly, "I can't think of any other place I'd rather be."

A/N: Okay that took a lot out of me. I only hope the chapter was satisfactory. Also thank you to Princess_Serenity-chan for helping e with the sentence in romaji. If anyone wants me to continue 3 reviews = chapter 21! MESSAGE FOR REVIEWER NOELNOEL2. A few things, no you won't have to worry about Gii leaving his family. And two I'm well aware the would be exhausted after such activities but if you were in their situation would you want to be just laying there? Besides nothing 'sexual' was planned for the shower just getting cleaned up and back to bed. If you are disatisfied with how the chapter is written then please do not read it if it's not to your liking.

(1) "Will you come over here? I want to hold you and feel your heartbeat next to mine"


End file.
